Poisoned Apples
by Psychedelic Hurricane
Summary: Kidnapped from her home in the dead of the night by bloodthirsty pirates, Elizabeth Swann is taken captive above the Black Pearl, a notorious pirate vessel. The Governor's daughter catches Captain Barbossa's eye, which may or may not be a blessing in disguise. Elizabeth survives a tragic night aboard the cursed ship, but will the encounter forever haunt her memories?
1. Chapter I

**Hello all! Some of you might recognize this story from when I posted it on my other account. I had to delete it for personal reasons, but have decided to re-post it! This story is told in Elizabeth's POV and takes place just before the events of the Curse of the Black Pearl movie. I ship Barbossabeth (BarbossaxElizabeth), so you will see that as an eventual pairing in this story. If you don't like the pairing, I wouldn't suggest reading this. Otherwise, please read and review! I love comments!  
**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Adventure. All my life, I have longed to go on a daring enterprise, set sail on a perilous journey, or venture out of the small, quaint town that is Port Royal. I have lived here with my father for eight trying years. Although father dotes upon me and treats me like his greatest treasure, I long for something more. All my life, I have played the role of the perfect daughter. I go to whatever ceremonies father wishes me to go to, I work on my stitchery and needlework when it is required of me, and I will marry a man of my father's choice when the proper time comes.

Sighing heavily, I glance up from the heavy novel in my lap and glance across the room. Too distracted to read another sentence, I find myself thinking more about the topic of marriage. It seems to float in the air lately. The distasteful word always seems to be on the tip of father's tongue. I know that he expects me to marry soon, but I would be lying if I say that I'm looking forward to becoming a wealthy man's trophy wife.

Here in Port Royal, the role of women is quite simple. We are to do whatever our husbands require of us, never speak out of terms, and promote the family name. I don't feel ready to cut my last, final strings of freedom. As the Governor's daughter, I've never had much freedom, but I have more independence now than I will have when I am a married woman. When the ring of impending doom slips onto my finger, I will be forced to give up the little bit of leeway in my life that I cling so desperately to. I will be expected to play the role of a married woman in every way, shape, and form. My chance for adventure will be dashed for forever. Never will I leave Port Royal and never will I turn my dreams into a reality.

My dreams are bright, vivid fantasies in which I leave the simple town of my childhood and go on a grand adventure, perhaps meeting a pirate or two in the process. Yes, I know what they say. Pirates are cruel, heartless men who only wish to pillage, plunder, rifle, and loot. Despite this, the songs of pirates have been forever burned into the back of my mind. When father's back is turned, I read pirate lore. Father finds my interest in these things disturbing, so I do my best to keep my reading a secret from him. The maids never give the dusty, black bound books on my nightstand a second glance. As of late, I've spent even more time than usual in my bedroom reading until my heart is content.

I hoped to slay my desire for something more in life by satisfying my curiosity with books about pirates and otherworldly adventures, but reading has done the direct opposite of that. The damage has been done and I long more than ever to meet a pirate face-to-face and see what what one is really like. Are they as tough and steely-eyed as the rumors that spread through town say or, like most gossip, is this fact a mere exaggeration of the truth?

I hesitate, glancing back down at the tome of pirate lore on my lap. Father most likely wonders why I am suddenly spending all of my spare time in my room, but in truth, it is because I want to take advantage of my last few days of freedom and embrace my love of reading. Are women supposed to read? Not exactly. It is only a pleasure educated women engage in and even then there are times when educated women are looked down upon for reading. I ought to feel grateful that father has allowed me to learn to read. If I did not know how to read, how would I ever let my dreams take flight?

A sudden thought occurs to me. Perhaps there_ is_ a reason behind why women are not meant to read. After all, reading has made my life miserable. I'm aware of so much more than I was ever aware of before I picked up my first novel. Reading has encouraged my thirst for adventure, feeding it and egging it on to a point that has made me dissatisfied with my current life.

Guilt pools up within me as I realize how wrong it is for me to feel discontent with my life. I have everything that most women dream of obtaining. My father is the wealthiest, kindest man in all of Port Royal. I live in a beautiful home with servants at my beck and call. Life is simple for me. There are no tasks required of me other than that of bringing honor to the family name. Perhaps life has become too simple for me. Is this why I itch to flee the place of my childhood and explore the Caribbean?

I suppose that there are a few things keeping me here in Port Royal. William Turner, a young man that I've known since my childhood, is the only bright point in the monotony that I live in. It's been years since I first met Will. When crossing from England to Port Royal, I spotted a board afloat in the water with a half-drowned boy lying on it. Will was saved, but a ship nameless to me was not so lucky. It was been burned to ashes. However, I noticed something that day that I don't believe that the rest of the crew I was sailing with noticed.

Before turning away from the wreckage, I spotted a massive ship with tattered sails, warped wooden sides, and a coal black pirate flag slinking quietly off into the distance. Ever since that day, my twisted fascination with pirates has grown immensely. Why do they feel the impulse to burn down every ship that they come into contact with? Is this something simply in a pirate's nature or is there more to it?

When I saw Will for the very first time, there was a mysterious air about him. I suppose that this may have had something to do with the circumstance under which he was found, but I believe that there was something more to it that fateful day. A shimmering golden pirate medallion hanging around Will's neck immediately caught my eye when I knelt over him, waiting for the young boy to regain consciousness. While the rest of the crew scurried about the deck and ventured out into the rowboats to see if there were any survivors left from the destruction of the ship aflame in the distance, I slipped the pirate medallion off of William's neck and hid it behind my back for the rest of the journey to Port Royal.

Pirates are treated mercilessly. If anyone knew that Will was a pirate, awful, unthinkable things would have happened to him. A shudder runs down my spine as I imagine the tragic events that might have taken place if I had not been the one to find the telltale trinket around Will's neck. To this very day, I still own the item. I keep it hidden in the darkest corner of one of my dresser drawers where it remains my gravest secret.

Despite the fact that Will is nothing more than a blacksmith's apprentice, he is still my closest friend and I will do anything to keep him safe. Father disapproves of our friendship, saying that it is improper that I spend time with someone beneath me. However, if there is one thing that I will not allow my father to destroy, it is my bond with Will. We may not know one another as well as I would like, but I feel a special connection with him that I feel with no one else. When I'm around Will, I can be myself. For once, I'm not required to wear the mask that this society demands me to put on whenever I am talking to my father or some other high-ranked official.

It's been a while since I've last seen Will. I suppose that unlike me, he is kept busy with his apprenticeship. How nice it would be to see him a few more times before I become a slave to marriage. I ought to ask father if I might take a walk. If he says yes, I can inconspicuously walk by the blacksmith's shop and catch a glimpse of Will if I am lucky.

_ No, no, you must stop this foolishness_, a little voice in the back of my head chides me. _What good will seeing Will do you? You will be married soon._

I purse my lips together as I realize that the unwanted voice in the back of my mind is quite right. Although nothing has been said yet, I believe that I am expected to marry Captain Norrington. I've known him for even longer than I've known Will. Even though he is a kind, gentle man, I don't agree with all of his strong opinions For instance, he believes that all pirates should be put to death instantaneously. I, on the other hand, think that we could learn from pirates. As much as the people living in Port Royal deny it, pirates are intelligent in their own way. Several times a year, I hear of pirates invading towns and making off with riches and captives. They have a few tricks up their sleeve. You must give them that.

A marriage to Captain Norrington wouldn't be the end of me, but it would make my life just that much more difficult. At least my father tries to understand me. He fails at it most of the time, but it is nice to know that he makes an attempt to see things through my mind. Captain Norrington is stubborn and set in his ways. He seems to like me, but what he really likes is the mask that I'm forced to wear whenever I come into contact with him. The real me is hidden somewhere beneath my fake smiles and the polite comments that leave my lips.

Knock, knock, knock! A light tap comes from my bedroom door. I assume that it is either Estrella or my father. Glad that I wasn't in the middle of a captivating section of my tome, I set the book onto my nightstand and get to my feet, calling, "Come in!"

I brush off my dress and tilt my chin upward as I prepare myself for whoever it is about to enter the room. The door clicks and Estrella steps inside. Estrella is the maid that father appointed to tend to me. She is kind enough, but her dreams are nothing at all like mine. The maids are satisfied to gossip amongst themselves and hope to catch a wealthy young man's eye. I've seen sparks of jealousy from Estrella before. She keeps it to herself, but I know that she longs for a life like mine. Perhaps it is selfish of me to want so much more than what I've been given. I ought to be grateful for what I have, not wish for unseemly, ridiculous adventures.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," Estrella greets me in her usual cheerful voice as she steps inside my bedroom and curtsies politely. "Your father was wondering if you will attend dinner with him."

"Oh my!" I exclaim as I glance over at the clock on my nightstand. It reads fifteen minutes past six pm. Wondering how the time has managed to slip away from me, I nod and immediately start after Estrella, replying, "Yes, I will certainly attend dinner with my father."

"He will be relieved to hear that," Estrella comments as she steps back toward the door to my bedroom and holds it open courteously for me. I follow her to the door and step into the hallway as Estrella continues on, "I know that your father worries about you."

This is news to me. Although I know that father spoils me, I didn't realize that he worries about me. Then again, as the Governor's daughter, I'm not typically privy to the gossip shared amongst the maids. Curious to hear more about the matter at hand, I raise an eyebrow and question, "_Why_ does father worry about me?"

Estrella's footsteps falter and she sends a wary glance to her left and to her right before her cautious brown eyes flick up to my face and she asks, "Can you keep a secret, Miss?"

"Of course," I say, more curious than ever to hear the gossip being spread about me throughout my very own home. Besides for Estrella, the maids and servants tend to stay very distant with me as father says that they should.

Tucking a strand of loose brown hair behind one ear, Estrella lowers her tone of voice to just above a whisper, murmuring, "Well, if you would really like to know, your father thinks that you're spending too much time on your own. He says that it isn't good for a young girl of your age to spend so many hours alone in her bedroom. Although he hasn't said this aloud, I assume that he wonders what you occupy yourself with for hours on end. Pardon me for asking, but just what is it that you do in your spare time?"

I hesitate before stating shortly, "I read."

"I see. I suppose that reading must be quite interesting," Estrella comments as the two of us step down the stairs, cross the intricately designed rug on the parlor floor, and walk toward the dining room.

I nod and say nothing more. Father always frowns when he catches me talking with the maids. I wish that I could tell him about my love for reading, but if he knew just what I read about - pirates, compelling adventures, and long lost treasure - I highly doubt that he would approve. Unfortunately, Estrella cannot read nor can any of the maids or servants for that matter. If Estrella and I were closer or if I was a better teacher, I might think of teaching her to read so I might have someone to share my dreams with. Unfortunately, even if I did teach Estrella to read, I doubt that she would partake in my fascination with pirates and peril.

Estrella and I come to a halt just outside of the dining room. Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders and place a polite smile on my face before reaching forward and opening the heavy wooden doors in front of me. Dinners with father used to be enjoyable, but now all I can do is worry that he will push the matter of marriage onto my shoulders one of these fateful nights.

As I take a step forward, little do I know that my hopes for a grand adventure have not been erased from my future quite yet. Fate has a surprise in store for me, but it is not the surprise that I have always dreamed of. On the contrary, it will open my eyes to a whole new world of torment, turmoil, and twisted love.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	2. Chapter II

**XxRebelWriterxX: Oh my god, hi! *hugs* I missed you too! It's really nice to hear that someone missed me. I figured that everyone would forget all about me and my stories, you know? Thanks for commenting on this even though you've read it before. I promise to actually post it to the end this time. And yay, so you're a Monsters University fan too? *high fives you* I love that movie, especially Randall and the ROR gang! Do you have a favorite part from the movie? I've just watched it online a bunch of times since I'm cheap, haha. Thanks again for commenting! I missed you!  
**

**Ms. Nevermind: Hello! It's so good to hear from you again! I hope that you've been well! Thank you for reading this story! Hopefully, it will be even better this time around because I've edited it twice now, haha. :)**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Head held high and polite smile plastered on my face, I step into the dining hall to greet my father. As usual, the long wooden table is decked out with scrumptious looking food. A glazed ham is the centerpiece of the table. Soft, freshly baked rolls are placed next to the slices of ham as well as a bowl of fruit and other small delicacies. I suppose that the food looks like a feast to most people, but I am accustomed to meals like this one. As the Governor's daughter, I am fortunate enough to dine luxuriously for every meal. Another wave of guilt washes over me. I have been given so much, yet I still long for so much more.

Glad that my father cannot read my mind, I dip into a deep curtsy and greet him formally, "Good evening, father. I trust that you are well?"

"Ah, Elizabeth!" my father exclaims, looking up from his plate as he scoops a lump of mashed potatoes onto it. "How good it is to see you, daughter. I am well. Come sit besides me. I feel as if I have not seen you for quite some time."

"You saw me only last night, father," I point out lightly as I cross the room and take a seat next to my father. The spicy and sweet aromas of the food mix and mingle before drifting to my nose. Yet, for some odd reason, the food does not tempt me tonight. Despite the fact that I usually enjoy dinners with my father, I cannot overcome a sudden strange ominous feeling that has formed in the pit of my stomach.

"True, but a father does tend to worry about his dearest daughter," my father replies, confirming Estrella's earlier piece of gossip as he picks up the bowl of rolls and places one of them onto his plate before offering them to me. "Would you care for a roll?"

"No, but thank you," I reply, instead reaching for the platter of ham.

As I place one small slice of meat onto my plate and begin to delicately cut it into tiny pieces, I feel father's intense gaze on my face. He has something on his mind that he wishes to speak to me about although he has not brought it up quite yet. I decide to act oblivious to his unnatural stare and instead concentrate on cutting the ham on my plate into even smaller chunks. My chest automatically tightens as I wonder if father is thinking about an imminent marriage for me once again.  
_  
Marriage. _ The word sounds very foreboding to my ears. I suppose that I am making too much of a fuss over the matter. After all, every respectable woman is married off before her twentieth birthday. I should stop feeling sorry for myself and be glad that I haven't had to marry sooner. At least my father will try and arrange a marriage for me with a kind, gentle man.

In a part of my mind where I hardly ever dare to venture, I long for a marriage between William Turner and myself. Will is the only man that I can see myself ever truly being happy with. However, I have locked this thought away in the back of my mind for a reason. This dream will never come true. A Governor's daughter must not marry a common blacksmith's apprentice. Father would be horrified if I voiced this idea aloud.

I stab at a miniscule piece of ham with my fork and raise it to my lips. Although it has a pleasing smell to it, the ham is tasteless and hard to chew. Perhaps it would taste better if I wasn't so preoccupied with the matter of marriage. Even though I assume that it's merely paranoia, I feel as if a thick, heavy silence has formed between father and myself. Is he waiting for me to say something or is he biding his time before speaking to me about the matter on his mind?

Just when I think that the silence between the two of us could be split with a knife, father speaks in a cheerful voice, "I spoke to Captain Norrington today. He is about to become Commodore Norrington. He's certainly a fine young man, don't you agree?"

My heart sinks. I just knew that father was going to bring up a topic related to marriage or a future proposal. The piece of food that I am chewing seems to get caught in my throat as I respond the way father wants me to, "He is indeed a fine man."

"The Captain's promotion ceremony takes place at the Fort tomorrow afternoon," father continues on as he takes a large spoonful of mashed potatoes and pops it into his mouth. "The future Commodore mentioned you earlier. He asked about your health."

My throat constricts and I set down my fork and my knife, no longer in a mood to eat. Trying to speak through the tightness in my chest, I reply, "It was very considerate of him to ask about me. I hope that you told him that I have been well."

"I did indeed tell him that. The future Commodore hopes to see you soon," father says, chewing heartily on a piece of roll. He turns to look at me a bit closer, gray eyes kind and the wrinkles on his face slightly more visible than usual. Father reaches across the table to me and takes one of my hands in one of his as he asks, "Are you certain that you've been alright, Elizabeth? You spend quite a bit of time on your own these days..."

"Of course I'm fine, father," I quickly reassure him, not wanting to mention the fact that I've been spending my spare time devouring pirate lore with an unceasing interest. Deciding to use this conversation to my advantage, I add, "I was wondering if I might take a walk after dinner."

"A walk?" father repeats, eyebrows knotting together as he scratches his forehead, careful not to tilt his fancy gray wig in the process. "If you had asked me earlier, I would have said yes, but it gets dark very early these days. I don't like the idea of you going for a stroll in the dark."

I try not to let my disappointment show as I nod, accepting father's judgement without argument. I can't quite seem to let the hope of seeing Will sometime soon go quite yet and try once more, "Perhaps I might take a walk tomorrow afternoon?"

Father hesitates before replying in a less than reassuring voice, "Perhaps."

The two of us lapse into silence once more as I return to staring at my plate and moving my food around since I'm not the least bit hungry after all this talk of the Commodore. James Norrington is a respectable man, but I feel nothing for him. As foolish as it may be, I long to marry for love. Is that such a wrong thing to wish for?

Finally, dinner comes to an end. Father pats his mouth with a napkin and then turns to me with a frown, asking, "Are you finished already, my dear? You didn't eat much."

"Yes. I've been feeling a bit ill today. I think that I will retire for the night," I make up a lie, not wanting father to worry about me. Truth be told, I have no real intention of going to bed at this early hour. Instead, I plan to retreat to my bedroom and indulge myself in the fascinating world of my books one more time. A marriage proposal seems only hours away.

"I am sorry that you're feeling ill. I do hope that you will be feeling well by morning," father says, concern written in the lines of his face. "Sleep well, my daughter."

"Thank you, father. I am certain that I will be feeling fine by morning. I bid you goodnight," I say, getting to my feet and curtsying once more before stepping toward the door of the dining room. I'm thankful to finally leave the tense atmosphere of the dining room behind me and flee to my bedroom, which seems like a refuge to me these days.

As soon as I step out of the dining room, I practically run right into Estrella. She curtsies before leading me to my bedroom. Although it can be nice to have servants at my beck and call, it can also be a nuisance at times. For instance, I don't believe that it is necessary for Estrella to walk me to my bedroom. I am perfectly capable of finding my way up the stairs and around the corner to my room. I keep these thoughts to myself, however, and instead walk toward the staircase a bit more quickly than usual so I can get to my book sooner.

My change in pace does not go unnoticed by the sharp-eyed Estrella. She raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "Are you in a hurry for something, Miss?"

I don't bother to change my pace and instead tell Estrella the same thing that I told my father earlier, "I'm feeling a bit ill tonight. I'd like to get to bed as soon as I can."

"My apologies, Miss," Estrella says compassionately as we reach the top of the staircase and step over to the welcoming door of my bedroom. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No," I shake my head as Estrella opens the door for me as usual and then, to my annoyance, follows me into my bedroom. It takes me a moment before I remember that it is her duty to help me out of my dress. I am wearing a fancy, floral patterned gown with lace around the edges of it. The dress is laced up very tightly. It would probably take a miracle for me to get out of it by myself.

My eyes focus in on my tome of pirate lore sitting next to my bed. I feel as if it's calling my name and beckoning me to uncover the secrets written on its crinkled, yellowed pages. Estrella takes her time unlacing my dress and leaves me in my shift before folding the dress over her arm and waiting for me to lie down on the bed. I do just that and wait impatiently for her to leave. Estrella hesitates by the candle on my nightstand.

"Would you like me to blow this out for you?" she asks, leaning toward the single candle in my bedroom.

"_No!_" I blurt out a little too quickly, causing Estrella to give me a suspicious stare. Without candle light, there will be no reading unless there happens to be enough moonlight to read by tonight. Blushing slightly, I rephrase my exclamation and reply politely, "I mean, no thank you. I appreciate a bit of light."

"Whatever you like," Estrella nods respectfully before going to the door and giving me one last curtsy before exiting the room and shutting the door quietly.

Glad to finally be alone, I hurriedly reach for the black bound book on my nightstand and sit up in bed to prepare for a long night of reading. I've just found the page that I left off on earlier when a loud creak sounds from my doorway. Oh god, what is it now?

I immediately throw the book under my pillow and hasten to lay down on the mattress once again. Estrella's form appears in the doorway. She gives me a half-smile and asks sheepishly, "Miss? I was wondering if you will be attending James Norrington's promotion ceremony tomorrow afternoon."

Estrella likes gossip. It doesn't surprise me that she's curious about my plans for tomorrow. Giving her a stiff smile, I reply, "As of now, I don't know." I hope to get out of going to the ceremony, but father will probably insist that I attend it.

"I see. Forgive me for my inquiry. I hope that you feel well after you rest," Estrella says before curtsying and leaving the room a second time.

This time, I lay on my side and wait a good five minutes before sitting up and uncovering my book from underneath my pillow. Hoping that I won't be interrupted a third time, I eagerly flip open the pages of my book and begin to read. I plan to read for as long as I can stay awake. Once I am married, I will have to share my bedroom and late nights of reading will come to an end.

I manage to stay awake pouring over the crinkled pages of pirate lore until early morning. I read about infamous pirates, one called Jack Sparrow and another known as Blackbeard. Both are notorious and well known in the Caribbean. Another thing I read about that sparks my interest is the matter of parley. Apparently, there is something called the "pirate code" that all pirates must abide by. According to the code, if you invoke the right to parley, you can negotiate with a pirate captain and cannot be harmed until the parley is complete. Although it is unlikely that I will ever need to know about this pirate code, I still find it extremely interesting. Apparently, there is a moral code even amongst thieves.

Exhaustion flooding in upon me, I close my book and set it on the nightstand before blowing out the candle. As I rest my head on my comfortable pillow, I think about tomorrow. Knowing father, I will be whisked off to James Norrington's promotion ceremony. Will a proposal follow the ceremony? I can only wait and see.

Not wanting to fill my head with troublesome thoughts before bed, I instead turn my mind to a subject much more interesting to me - pirates. Even though everyone I know believes that they are cruel, heartless scoundrels, I think that it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate. Nothing out of the ordinary ever seems to happen in Port Royal. Perhaps, if I am lucky, I will meet a pirate in my dreams tonight. This is the last thought that crosses my mind before I fall into a deep sleep. Little do I know that I might end up meeting a pirate or _several _infamous pirates the very next day.

* * *

_Review please? :)  
_


	3. Chapter III

**Notti: Well, I might consider posting more than one chapter a day if I'm getting reviews. :P I know that sounds bad, but it can get a little depressing posting multiple chapters a day without getting comments, you know? But aw, thank you for saying that I've made progress as a writer! Are you going to re-read this story? Thank you for the kind words!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yay, I'm glad that you remember this story! *high fives you* Hehe, you still haven't watched the movie? Oh well, maybe that's a good thing because then this story might be more interesting to you. Do you think that you'll give it a re-read? I'm editing it a bit more this time around. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter III**

When I wake the next day, bright sunlight is already dancing on the wall opposite my bed and the clock resting on my nightstand tells me that it is almost noon. I'm quite surprised that neither father nor Estrella woke me earlier. I suppose that they are letting me sleep late due to the fact that I was supposedly sick last night. I can't say that I'm not grateful for this. After my late night of reading, I need my sleep. As I try to blink the drowsiness out of my eyes, I think about the dream I was sucked into last night.

I dreamed about the day Will and I first met. This isn't exactly surprising since I was thinking about that fateful day earlier. I've dreamed about this event more than once. This is a reoccurring dream that I tend to have over and over again for unknown reasons. I assume it is because the day that I met Will has been the most exciting day of my life so far, but I cannot be certain. Nobody knows the way in which dreams work.

Thinking back to my dream, I cannot help but wonder if perhaps fate is sending me this redundant dream. What if it is telling me that I'm meant to end up with Will and not with James Norrington? Then again, fate could also be telling me that I will see the ominous pirate ship from my past sometime in my future. Shaking my head to clear it of confusion, I realize that I am over thinking this. The dream most likely means nothing.

Yet, for some reason or another, I can't seem to push it out of my mind. I can clearly remember taking the pirate medallion off from around Will's neck and holding tightly onto the piece of gold all of the way to Port Royal. Part of me did it out of concern for Will, but if I am being honest, another part of me wanted a pirate artifact to keep as my own.

As my thoughts turn to the medallion, I suddenly have the impulse to hold the cold piece of gold in my palm once again. Slipping out of bed, I take two steps toward my polished wooden cabinet across the room from me and open one if its drawers. My hand slides inside the drawer to its darkest corner and skims the area for the medallion. I'm starting to panic when my hand finally brushes against the dusty, slightly discolored artifact. It has been a while since I've last looked at it. Drawing the medallion out of the drawer, I hold it up to the sunlight and observe the way the gold seems to wink invitingly to me.

Tap, tap, tap! A light knock comes from my door. Not wanting to be caught in my shift holding a pirate medallion, I look around hastily for something to do with the medallion or somewhere to put it. No decent hiding places come to my mind, so I slip the medallion around my neck and hastily tuck it under the bodice of my dressing gown. As another knock comes from just outside of my door, I stumble over to my bed in a hurry, hoping to appear as if I'm just waking up.

"Elizabeth? Are you awake, dearest?" father's voice calls from just outside of the door.

Smoothing my dressing gown, I perch on the edge of my bed just as the door creaks open. Smiling politely and feigning sleepiness, I daintily cover a fake yawn and say, "Good morning, father."

"Still in bed, I see? It's almost noon," father points out wryly as Estrella and two other maids I don't know well step into my bedroom with a large box in their arms. Motioning to the box, father goes on, "I've brought you a gift. Are you feeling well? I worried about you all throughout the night."

Feeling guilty for causing my father to worry, I immediately step over to the box and lift the top off of it as I reply, "I feel much better this morning. Thank you for your concern. My goodness, is this dress for me? It's gorgeous!"

I lift a beautiful gown with floral print and a low-cut lace collar out of the box and hold it up. The dress is my perfect size and is very lovely. I'm touched that father bought it for me, but I have a feeling that he bought it for me strictly to wear to James Norrington's promotion ceremony. I predicted last night that father would try and find a way to bring me to the ceremony this afternoon.

"Of course the dress is for you. I am pleased that you like it. Apparently, this is the style that all of the women in London are wearing these days. Would you like to try it on?" father asks me, glancing at the clock by my nightstand, a telltale sign that he is in a hurry for me to dress so we can go to the ceremony.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful, I nod and reply, "I would love to try it on. I suppose that I will be wearing it to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony this afternoon?"

Father bites his lip and sees that I have seen straight to his underlying reason for buying me the dress. Nodding, he admits, "I did hope that you might attend the ceremony with me this afternoon..."

Trying not to let my face show any disappointment, I step behind the dressing screen with Estrella and the two maids. Estrella holds up a corset to my torso and wraps it around me. My breath is suddenly sucked away as the two maids standing behind me pull the strings to the corset much too tight.

"Are you alright?" father's concerned voice comes from around the dressing screen.

Still gasping for breath and glancing over my shoulder to see what the maids are doing, I gasp, "I...I suppose so. You mentioned that this is the latest fashion in London?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" father asks in a voice laced with worry.

"Everything will be fine once I figure out how to breathe," I frown as the laces to my corset are pulled even tighter.

Father chuckles, assuming that I'm exaggerating as he creaks open the door to my bedroom and murmurs, "I will wait for you downstairs. Come down when you are finished dressing. I'd prefer not to be late for the Commodore's promotion ceremony if I can help it."

I listen to the bedroom door fall shut behind father and then clutch at my chest as the maids finish lacing up my corset. I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to make it through the upcoming ceremony without suffocating or passing out, but I can't not wear this new dress to the ceremony or else it will appear as if I'm ungrateful. I'm still trying to figure out how to take normal breaths when the maids pull the floral patterned gown over my head. The dress is stunning, but the corset makes it simply awful.

Sending Estrella a pleading look, I suggest, "Perhaps we could loosen the strings of the corset just a bit? I feel as if I cannot breathe."

"Don't worry, Miss. You'll get used to it in time," Estrella says before taking a step backward to observe the new gown. She claps her hands together in delight and exclaims, "You look so grown up and beautiful! The Commodore is going to love your dress!"

"Thank you," I reply a bit stiffly, trying to keep the grudging note out of my voice. If Estrella had to wear this horrible corset for more than a few minutes, I'm certain that she would be asking for the strings of it to be loosened as well. I take another quick gasp of oxygen before I turn toward the door and murmur, "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes! We mustn't keep the Commodore waiting," Estrella giggles, her dignity sliding for just a moment.

As he two of us make our way to the door, I send Estrella a knowing look. She catches my eyes and blushes. Like most young maidens my age, Estrella fancies James Norrington. I suppose that there's nothing not to like about him. He just isn't the man that I have my eye on. As the two of us pad down the hallway, I happen to glance down the staircase and catch sight of a young man that I _do_ happen to have my eye on. Will is standing before my father in the parlor and is balancing a sword in the palm of his hand.

"Will!" I exclaim, also forgetting my dignity for a moment as I lift my skirts an inch off of the floor so I can hurry down the stairs to my friend. Giving him my first genuine smile of the day, I continue on, "I was thinking about you earlier today. Do you remember the day we met? I had a dream about it last night."

Father's jaw stiffens and he opens his mouth to protest, but Will's bright brown eyes have already lit up and he's staring into my face with enthusiasm that mirrors my own. "How could I possibly forget the occasion, Miss Swann? If it weren't for you, I would have drowned."

"Oh, I don't believe that for a moment," I reply, coming to a halt in front of Will. It seems as if he's gotten taller lately because I find that I have to tilt my head back to meet his glowing eyes. I force myself not to reach out and take his hand as I murmur, "Will, I've told you time and time again to call me Elizabeth. How many more times must I tell you this?"

"At least one more time, Miss Swann, as always," Will insists, his intent gaze never straying from my face.

"Elizabeth, dear, we really must be going. At least the boy remembers his place. It would do you good to follow his example. Now come along," father urges me, taking a step toward the door. He shoots me a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye that tells me that if I don't hurry, the two of us will end up arriving at the promotion ceremony late.

So as not to anger father, I search inside myself for the mask that I must wear whenever I leave the house and paste it onto my face. Giving Will an almost contemptuous look, I straighten up and start after father as I murmur in a toneless voice, "Farewell, Mr. Turner."

Will stares after me, hurt clear in his expression as he watches me follow father out of the door. Just before it falls shut behind me, I hear his pleasant voice reply, "Farewell...Elizabeth."

I feel a sudden jerk from somewhere deep inside of my chest. I've read about people having heartaches in stories before, but I have never felt one prior to this moment. If only Will was not a blacksmith's apprentice! I sense that he is my other half and that we are destined to be together, yet, I cannot even come up with a way for us to spend more than a few seconds together. Father clearly disapproves of us speaking at all. Does he sense just how much I enjoy Will's company?

I send father a look out of the corner of my eye. He is frowning and is wringing his hands together as the two of us step down the cobblestone path to the carriage waiting for us. It's clear that he isn't pleased. Deciding to stay silent for now and concentrate on the matter of breathing, I slip into the carriage besides father and send the door to our house a long look. Will happens to open the door at this very moment and meets my eyes yet again. I can't calm the butterflies that start to flit around inside of my stomach whenever I feel Will's gaze upon me. My cheeks automatically flush a light pink shade and I drop my gaze to the floor of the carriage.

Coughing quietly to get my attention, father says, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, father?" I reply, having a feeling that our conversation is going to be centered around Will.

"Mr. Turner is a fine young man, but you must keep in mind that he is a blacksmith's apprentice. As must as you like him, I have to implore you to set your gaze on men more worthy of your company," father says in a manner that makes my temper flare.

Unable to help myself, I point out a bit indignantly, "Will is more than worthy of my company. He is one of my closest friends."

"Yes, I know. That is why I am bringing this subject up," father replies flatly. Deciding to change tactics, father says, "The future Commodore will likely seek you out after the ceremony. I expect you to speak with him for a bit."

"Yes, of course," I nod, the butterflies in my stomach now replaced with a heavy lump. I know exactly why the Commodore will seek me out after the ceremony. I'm certain that he will propose to me. As always, I will do what I am expected to do and will respond to him in the way father wants me to. However, I cannot help but hope that I can procrastinate giving the Commodore my final answer to his inquiry for a few more days. My freedom is limited and I hold onto it more tightly than the corset squeezing my chest.

I stare outside of the window at the teal blue sky and watch the common people of Port Royal attending to their everyday tasks. A woman is attempting to get a stubborn child to cross the road. A group of men from the navy march down the street with their mouths set in grim lines. I cannot help but think that it must be awfully boring to be part of the navy. You never get to smile and you must always be on guard. I suppose that navy life is still better than life as the Governor's daughter though. At least you have independence and the chance for adventure. It is almost as if you are doomed for life if you are born female. In this world of propriety and rank, women are always thought of as weak and helpless. Father may think that I need a husband to guide me, but I believe that I would do just fine on my own. In all honestly, I would prefer never to marry at all than to marry a man that I do not love. Unfortunately, this is simply not an option. I must satisfy myself with marrying a man of father's choice. That is just the way of life.

* * *

_Poor Lizzie. I'd hate to live in Port Royal in the 1800s or whenever this takes place. Do you think that the Commodore will pop a proposal to her in the next chappie? Review please? :)  
_


	4. Chapter IV

**weepingbutterflies: I had this story posted about four months ago, so maybe that's why you missed it? Anyhow, I'm very glad that you're reading it now and that you like my writing style! May I ask who your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean characters are? I hope that you continue to read this!  
**

**mnd: Hi there! I'm so glad that you loved this story when I had it up the first time! Do you think that you'll re-read it? *looks hopeful* That's really ironic that you were thinking about it the other day! I promise to post it until the end this time. :)**

**Saints-Fan-12: Aw, I feel so honored that you'd like to re-read this story! Thank you! *hugs* And yeah, let's hope that Norrington doesn't ask Lizzie to marry him! *crosses fingers*  
**

**SurroundedInDarkness: Of course I'm thrilled! *glomps you* I love getting reviews and you're one of my favorite reviewers! I've missed you! I'm completely with you about Will and Elizabeth. Why did they get married? All they did was fight in the third movie, geez. I take it that Jack is your favorite character in the movies? He definitely has a commanding presence on screen. Johnny Depp is super talented. I want to see The Lone Ranger because of him. But anyway, I'm glad that you like the way that I portray Elizabeth! Think that I can turn you into a Barbossabeth shipper by the end of this story? Thanks a ton for reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

It does not take long for father and I to reach the Fort. The carriage comes to a halt and the doors to it open up. I still haven't managed to find a way to breathe comfortably with the way that my corset is constricting my lungs, so I step out of the carriage and onto the road in a haze. My mind swims around distractedly as I almost trip over my own feet. Father immediately reaches out a hand to steady me. I clutch at his wrist and lift the fan that I've been carrying in my left hand. Waving cool, refreshing air onto my face, I send father a distant smile and take another step toward the Fort. Suddenly, I'm in a hurry for the ceremony to take place. The sooner it starts, the sooner it will end. As soon as the ceremony ends, I can go home and rid myself of this horrid corset.

"Are you alright, my dear? You look flushed," father says, continuing to hold my hand for fear of me toppling over as the two of us make our way toward the Fort.

Since there's nothing father or I can do about the corset at this point, I decide to pretend as if nothing is amiss. Fanning myself vigorously, I reply, "Yes, father. I'm just...excited for the ceremony. That's all."

"Ah! Excited for the ceremony, are you? That's good to hear," father exclaims enthusiastically as we step into Fort. A large crowd of the wealthy, high-ranking people has already formed around the edges of the Fort, creating a long walkway straight through the center of the Fort. Smiling to himself and perhaps thinking that I've taken a liking to the future Commodore in just the last five minutes, father leads me to the front of the crowd. People move out of our way and bow their heads to father in respect. Father comes to a half a moment later and says, "I'm afraid that I must leave you here momentarily so I can present the good Commodore with his new sword. Will you be alright on your own?"

It seems as if I've been asked whether or not I'm alright at least four or five times today. Each time, I'm forced to lie. Just like before, I give father a fake smile and murmur, "Yes, of course."

"Good. Enjoy the ceremony, daughter," father beams at me before glancing over at a few people surrounding me. Apparently, he recognizes them because he nods in their direction and says, "Good day."

The hot sun beats down on my face and causes my dress to become even more uncomfortable. Trying not to draw attention to myself, I focus on taking short gasps of air while I stare blankly ahead of myself and pretend to watch the two lines of navy officers marching through the center of the Fort. The two lines of officers turn to face each other and create an walkway between themselves. My father stands at one end of the Fort with the sword that he will present to the Commodore in his hands. All eyes go to the opposite end of the Fort. Breaths are being held as everyone waits for James Norrington to enter the Fort.

My chest tightens and I let out an audible gasp as the Commodore appears. Luckily, everyone is too busy eying him to notice the way that I seem to be struggling for air. If only the sun would go behind a cloud for a moment or two. The intense heat is making my situation much worse. I urge the Commodore to hasten his pace and hurry to my father so he can retrieve his new sword and allow this ceremony to come to an end. I feel as if my lungs are going to explode at any moment from lack of oxygen.

A sudden haze of dizziness pours down around me. Father is presenting the Commodore with his sword somewhere off in the distance, but their figures are merely blurs to me. All I can think about is my fight for air. I will myself to breathe and not to pass out.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. I repeat these words over and over in my mind to keep myself conscious. I've become so distracted that I don't even realize that the ceremony has ended until a man to my right accidentally bumps into me. I turn my bleary gaze to him and notice that violin music is playing off in the distance and that people are now taking time to engage in lighthearted conversations amongst themselves. The swarming crowd feels suffocating to me and I immediately start toward the platform by the battlements of the Fort. Nobody is standing on the platform right now. If I can get away from the people pressing in on all sides of me, perhaps breathing will become an easier feat.

Glassy eyes set on my goal, I hurry toward the platform, but am forced to come to a halt as a man wearing a fancy blue coat, a three-cornered hat, and a white wig comes to stand in front of me. It's the Commodore, and despite my dire situation, I must act polite to him for father's sake.

"Hello, Miss Swann," the Commodore clears his throat and offers me a hand as he beckons toward the platform I've been making my way toward. "Might I talk to you for a moment or two?"

I open my mouth to speak, but lack the oxygen to say anything intelligible. I resort to nodding and send the Commodore a pained smile as I place a sweaty palm in his hand and allow him to lead me up to the platform that overlooks the harbor. There's a bit of a breeze by the edge of the platform, but it's not enough to make breathing comfortable.

"Elizabeth, each time that I see you, you look more and more lovely," the Commodore compliments me. I know that I should thank him, but I still can't speak, so I merely attempt to smile at him to show my gratitude. I know that the Commodore is looking me in the eyes, but his face has become nothing but a blur. The sunlight is scorching the back of my neck and the air surrounding me is hot and sticky. I start to wobble, unable to steady myself.

The Commodore starts pacing around the platform, his next sentence a muddle of words to my ears as he says, "I hate to be so forward, but I feel as if the time has come for me to speak my mind regarding a matter that I have thought very hard about. Your father has mentioned that you are of eligible age for marriage. I would like to seek your hand if you will have me."

Hearing the words that I've been fearing spoken aloud in combination with my strangling corset suck my remaining oxygen out of my lungs. I lose my balance and gasp, "I can't breathe..."

With that said, I pitch forward off of the platform and fall down, down, down to the sparkling blue waters below. Black circles take over my vision and sudden darkness floods in upon me until I'm completely unconscious.

When my eyelids flutter open next, I awake to a garble of disjointed words coming from somewhere above me. My first thought is air. I _need _air. As soon as I open my mouth to gulp in much needed oxygen, a cough racks through body and I turn to spit out a large mouthful of water. Breathing heavily, I take a quick glance around myself to take in my surroundings. I'm lying on my back on the dock soaked to the bone and in nothing more than my thin shift. One relief is that my asphyxiating corset is now gone, thank god. How did I get here though? What happened?

My mind works quickly and I realize that I must have fallen off of the Fort's platform and into the waters below. Surprised to still be alive after such a dreadful fall, I blink rapidly and look up...straight into the dirty face of what has to be a pirate. The man above me has long, dripping wet dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and is fingering the pirate medallion that I still happen to be wearing around my neck. He says something to me, but I'm too busy wondering if this is a dream or reality to hear him. Is a real pirate actually bending over me, only inches away from my face?

The sharp scent of rum wafts to my nose, causing my forehead to wrinkle in distaste. This is no dream; this _is_ a reality. As I struggle to prop myself up onto an elbow, two men from the navy grasp the pirate by his shoulders and yank him away from me. There is a crowd of people clustered around the dock, all of them staring at me. Yet, for some odd reason, I have eyes only for the pirate. Yes, I'm quite certain that this man is a pirate. The way he's dressed, the dirt encrusted underneath his fingernails, and the dark coal eyeliner around his eyes tell me that he's not from Port Royal. Regardless, pirate or not, this man must have saved me from my fall. No one else is dripping wet. Not a single man from the navy attempted to save me.

As I struggle to my feet, warm, welcoming arms encircle me. I'm brought close to father's chest as he takes off his coat and holds it around me. I lost my dress somehow or the other, but I'm too intrigued by my rescuer to think much of it at the moment.

"Elizabeth, dearest, are you alright?" father's voice sounds like it's coming from a long ways away even though his mouth is only inches from my ear.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright," I nod, feeling surprisingly refreshed from my fall. I feel more alive after my near drowning experience than I felt before and I must say that I am glad to have rid myself of that dreadful corset.

Father doesn't look convinced that I'm alright and gives me a dubious look before noticing a navy man to our left holding my corset. When the navy man points to my rescuer, father's orders are clear and straight-to-the-point, "Kill him!"

Horror rises up within me as I take note of the Commodore about to obey my father's orders. Flitting out from underneath father's arms, I throw myself between the Commodore and my father, protesting, "This man just saved my life! If it weren't for him, I surely would have drowned. You can't really mean to shoot him!"

"Do you know what this man is?" the Commodore asks me, giving my rescuer a foul glance. I don't dare say the word aloud and keep my lips sealed. The Commodore reaches out and grabs the pirate's arm in an iron grip before yanking his sleeve upward. The letter "P" has been burned onto the man's skin. James Norrington stares down at the pirate with utter contempt written all over his face as he announces for all to hear, "'P' for pirate. He will be hung at once."

One man from the navy scurries off to fetch some irons and the rest of the men tilt their weapons at my rescuer. My heart beats loud and fast against my chest. I've known all along just how much the Commodore despises pirates, but is he actually going to kill one who just rescued me from the dark depths of oblivion? Apparently so. Somehow or the other, I _must _find a way to save this man.

Norrington's hand pushes the pirate's sleeve father up his arm to reveal a second tattoo on his dirty flesh. This tattoo is of a sparrow taking flight. I did not think that the look on the Commodore's face could turn any more sour, but apparently, I was wrong. He glares daggers at the pirate and remarks, "Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow himself!"

Jack Sparrow?! I immediately recall the name from the thick tome of pirate lore that I've read by candlelight in my bedroom. Apparently, Jack Sparrow is a notorious pirate who managed to escape from under the watchful eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. His name is renown amongst pirates and even heard of in Port Royal.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack interjects, looking displeased.

"In order to be a Captain, you must first have a ship. I see no ship," James Norrington points out knowingly as he takes a long look around the harbor. Jack Sparrow blinks and says nothing, confirming the Commodore's suspicion.

One of two of the navy officers who have been bickering quietly in the background during all of the drama suddenly steps forward with a pistol, a compass, and a sheathed sword in his hands. He dumps the items hurriedly into the Commodore's arms, eager to please as he states, "These belong to the pirate, sir."

All of the men send Jack Sparrow long, dark looks as the Commodore thoroughly inspects each item, smirking to himself as he says, "A pistol without any additional shots nor powder, a compass that points south instead of north, and my god, a sword that isn't made from wood? How shocking. You are without a doubt the worst pirate that I have ever heard of."

Jack Sparrow quickly holds up a hand in protest as if he has the upper hand in the situation as he points out, "But you _have _heard of me."

James Norrington looks about for a witty comeback to Jack's retort, but finds nothing to say. Instead, he thrusts the pirate's belongings to an officer standing nearby and takes Jack's wrist in an iron grip before dragging him over to where another officer is waiting for Jack with the shackles. All of these officers look the same to me. If it weren't for his hat, even James Norrington would blend in amongst them. Every man's expression is the same. They stare at Jack Sparrow as if he has committed murder, not saved my life.

I purse my lips and take another step forward, determined to put a stop to this. I now have proof that all pirates are not cruel and sadistic. If Jack Sparrow is killed, it will be because of me. I mustn't let this happen or else I will have the death of an innocent man upon my shoulders for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Uh oh, Jack is in trouble! Do you think that Elizabeth can save him? Review please? :)  
_


	5. Chapter V

**weepingbutterflies: Barbossa is definitely badass - I loved him from the first time that I watched the film, lol. Do you have any favorite Barbossa lines? And god, you're so right! Nobody ever says no to Captain Jack Sparrow! Elizabeth is kind of eh in my opinion too. :P I like shipping her and Barbossa though. My other favorite characters are Calypso and Davy Jones. Do you like them at all? Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**mnd: Awesome! I'm so glad to hear that you're going to reread this! I was kind of nervous that I wouldn't get any reviews for this story because I'm posting it for a second time, you know? Not getting reviews is depressing. :P  
**

**Millie Kate: Aw, you really love this story? Thank you so much! That's such a great compliment. I will for sure keep writing! Who's your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character? **

**Saints-Fan-12: That's good that you don't remember how Lizzie saved Jack so that this story is still interesting to you, right? :) Thanks so much for reading this!  
**

**SurroundedInDarkness: Aw, yay, I'm glad that I was missed! :) I honestly thought that nobody would notice my absence and would just forget about me, you know? Eh, the job search is not going so well. This is when it sucks looking like you're 14 instead of 18. Nobody wants to hire you, you know? And yes, anything is possible...of course, I guess that Barbossa needs to show up before I can try to get you to like Barbossabeth, huh? :P Omg, I love Davypso! That's my second favorite Potc ship! I actually think that both Calypso and Davy are pretty interesting characters. What do you think? I stayed up until 5 am watching The Lone Ranger last night. xD So did you like it then? I'm loling because everyone's been calling me "Red" ever since I dyed my hair dark red and now I think of Red from the movie every time I hear that name. Thanks for commenting!  
**

**XxRebelWriterxX: Hey again! *hugs* Ugh, nobody likes work and all of that irl stuff, but I guess that it's an essential part of life, huh? It sounds like you've been busy! You're so lucky that you haven't lost any reviewers. I've lost a good portion of mine. *sadface* I'm glad to talk to you again though and I'm also glad that you don't remember this story that much so that reading it again won't be so much of a bore. :P It's awesome that we're both MU fans! Art's lines are hilarious. I wanna know where his extra toe is and I wanna know why he went to jail in the first place, you know? I liked MI Randall way better than MU Randall for some reason. He seemed OOC to me in the new movie. What did you think of him in MU? And aw, yay, I'm glad to hear that I was missed! No problem about late replies - I understand completely. Btw, have you seen The Lone Ranger? I saw that last night. And wow, good luck with your senior year of high school! I'm really glad that I graduated last year. Talk to you again soon!**

* * *

**Chapter V**

It's seldom that I don't get my way as the Governor's daughter. I can beg father for anything that I desire and as long as it does not have anything to do with marriage or William Turner, I will most likely get it. However, all of the begging and pleading in the world does not seem to have much of an effect on these steely-eyed navy men. Even the Commodore listens to my protests with deaf ears as the man he called Gillette earlier shackles Jack Sparrow. I notice the gleam of the pirate's dark gaze fixed upon my face. It is as if he knows that I am his only hope of escape. I _must _do something to help him!

I step away from father, heedless of the fact that I am still walking around in nothing more than my shift as I boldly step toward the Commodore and point out, "Pirate or not, this man has just saved my life. Think of where I might be at this very moment if it were not for him. I beg you to reconsider his fate."

My words finally have some effect on James Norrington. He turns to me gently and says in a patronizing voice, "Miss Swann, a single good deed is not enough to redeem a man who has committed countless crimes against the crown. Any man in his right mind would not leave a woman to drown."

As Gillette finishes shackling Jack Sparrow and steps aside, I plant myself firmly between the pirate and the Commodore as I persist, "You believe that even a pirate would not leave a woman to drown? I have heard stories all of my life regarding the felonies committed by pirates and have not once heard of a heroic deed performed by these 'supposed' criminals. This man is different. Please let him..._oh_!"

My words disappear on my tongue as the pirate standing behind me suddenly throws his irons around my neck. Fearful of being strangled, I stand statue still and wait to see what will happen now. My life is in danger once again, but with my rescuer now threatening me, who will come to my aid? All of the navy officers tilt their weapons toward Jack, either forgetting that he is holding me captive or not caring if they shoot me in their attempts to get to the pirate.

"No! Stop!" my father, apparently the only one concerned for me in this group besides for the Commodore perhaps, protests as he holds up a hand.

"I knew that the lot of you would warm up to me. All it takes is a little time," Jack smirks, his breath hot and smelly on the side of my neck. In a somewhat louder voice, he turns to the Commodore and says, "You will now hand over my effects and my hat please. Yes, give them to the lady."

Looking disgusted but unsure of what else to do, the Commodore snatches Jack's compass, sword, pistol, and hat from the officer to his left. Glaring lightning bolts at the pirate, James carefully hands me the items. As I fumble with the different sized objects, Jack manages to slide the pistol from my grasp. Pointing it to my head, he turns me around so that we're face-to-face. I'm not sure what I expected to see in the pirate's grimy face, but I do know that I did not expect to see mirth there. It appears as if Jack is having fun with this situation. He's pleased to have me as his captive and is even more pleased to have put the Commodore and his men in their "rightful places".

"Now, Elizabeth, if you'd be so kind-" Jack starts out, breathing rum soaked breath all over my face.

"It's Miss Swann to you," I hiss, glaring up at the man who has held my imminent future in his hands more than once today. I am fully aware that it would only take one shot to bring me to my end, however, I know that Jack is intelligent enough not to make a pointless kill. He rescued me earlier for a reason, and despite the fact that he is threatening me now, I believe that there is at least a sliver of good in his black heart.

"Very well, Miss Swann. Now if you'd be very kind..." Jack trails off and motions to his belongings in my arms, the cold tip of his pistol never once leaving my forehead.

"You're a vile man," I spit at the pirate as I strap the sword around my captor. I don't so much hate the pirate for what he's making me do, but I do loathe him for putting me in this position. If there's one thing that I despise more than anything else, it is proof that a woman is second best to a man. Jack Sparrow has helped prove to my father that I do need a husband to take care of me. I've played the role of a damsel in distress twice today. Although the first time was entirely my fault, the blame for this current predicament is all because of the pirate still smirking in my face.

"Sticks and stones, luv. You saved my life, I saved yours. We're square," Jack points out, his lips practically brushing my forehead as I'm forced to stand on my tiptoes to place his hat on the top of his head.

I ignore the sticky heat of the pirate's breath washing over my face and the sweaty smell invading my nostrils as my cheeks flame with indignation. Jack Sparrow may have saved my life, but unlike me, he didn't lose his dignity as well. He may think that we're square, but I'm quite certain that he still owes me one. Unfortunately, I'm in no position to bargain. Weaponless, soaked to the bone, and with a pistol pointed at my forehead, I bite my tongue to keep from making any more pointless insults.

In a surprisingly graceful motion, Jack whips me back around so that my back is against his chest. Irons still held tightly against my neck, he takes a step backward and drags me along with him before turning to the mass of navy men crowding around us, exclaiming in a voice for all to hear, "Gentlemen, my lady Elizabeth, this is the day that you will remember as the day that you _almost _caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

His words still ringing in my ears, the pirate whips his irons over my head and gives me a hard shove forward. Caught off guard, I stumble into the tight cluster of navy men, the Commodore, and my father. Father's tight arms immediately encircle protectively around me as he attempts to wrap his coat around me for the third time today, shouting in annoyance, "Now will you shoot him?!"

Shots break out all around us as I immediately whip my head around to see what has become of Jack Sparrow. Somehow or the other, he's managed to escape the flying bullets and is running at full speed straight through town! Normally, I would think him a fool to try and escape the countless men with bayonets surrounding me, but if I were in his position, I suppose that I would be running as well.

As the sly pirate disappears around the corner, I hear the Commodore order his men after him, mentioning that Jack Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. For reasons unknown to me, I feel my chest constrict at his words. Jack may have lost me my dignity, but I cannot forget the fact that I could have drowned without his assistance. Even if I am not as in awe of him as I was before he threatened me, I don't wish to see him hung.

Bullets continue flying through the air as the men surrounding father and I take off on Jack Sparrow's heels. I would like to stay here and see what happens to the pirate, but father has already taken my hand in a firm grasp and is leading me toward the carriage that awaits us in the distance.

"Come, my dear. Let's get you home before you catch a chill. I will have Estrella draw you up a bath and have some warm soup prepared for you," father says as he guides me to the carriage and opens the door of it for me. Shivering slightly, I step inside of it and send an inconspicuous look out of the window. Jack Sparrow is nowhere in sight. The whips crack and the carriage starts with a jerk. Father continues holding my hand and rubs it between his palms in an attempt to sate my chill, asking, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but thank you. I...think that I will retire to my room after my bath. I feel a bit faint," I feign, putting my hand to my forehead as I try to look pained.

"Whatever you would like, dearest," father nods, still rubbing my hand vigorously. My fingertips are starting to warm up, but the rest of my body feels ice cold.

On the way home, father continues muttering about pirates and I lose myself in my own thoughts. I've finally met a pirate. Was he what I expected him to be? I consider my own question and realize that Jack Sparrow was indeed everything that I expected from a pirate. Although he was not cruel and sadistic, he was also very cunning and clever. He knew just how to manipulate me and I stepped right into his trap. The man still owes me one for causing me to lose my dignity in front of such a large crowd, but I cannot bring myself to hate him.

As I find myself staring out the window of the carriage once more, I realize that I am hoping for another quick glimpse of Jack. I cannot loathe him, but I do not feel as grateful to him as I did earlier. Still, the man piques my curiosity. He is surrounded in secrets that I will never know. The life of a pirate is something that I will never fully understand unless I actually live as a pirate.

My last thought shocks me. Did I honestly just think about my life as a pirate? Their supposed killing and kidnapping is revolting, but their treasure hunting and adventure seeking appeals to me. I do wonder something though. How come there are no female pirates? In all of the pirate lore that I've read, not once have I heard of a famous pirate woman. Do the gender rules that apply to Port Royal apply to pirates as well?

"Ah, here we are at last," father sighs with relief as the carriage comes to a halt once more. "Let's get you that warm bath and some nice, dry clothes."

A servant opens the door to the carriage for father and me. As father swiftly speaks to him in a low voice about the series of tragic events that took place after the promotion ceremony, I hesitate just outside of the carriage, still hoping for one final glimpse of Jack Sparrow.

"Let's not stand outside and catch a chill!" father says as I glance over my shoulder as if he knows what I'm up to.

I'm ushered into the parlor and stand just within the doorway as servants scurry this way and that as the gossip of the pirate in town travels quickly. Lots of sidelong looks are thrown in my direction, but I do my best to ignore them and instead stare straight ahead of myself with father's arm wrapped around my shoulders. It does not matter what the servants think of me. I've long since learned that the distinction between our ranks will prevent us from ever exchanging more than a few polite words at a given time.

It does not take long before Estrella comes hurrying down the staircase toward me. She immediately sends a compassionate look in my direction and motions for me to follow her, chattering as she steps forward, "I heard about the whole thing, Miss. I'm awfully sorry. What a horrible day you have had! I've drawn up a bath for you. It should help warm you up, you poor dear."

After reassuring father that I'm going to be just fine and that I will see him in the morning, I trail Estrella up the stairs to the bathroom. Her chatter continues, but it reaches my ears as a distant hum. My mind is still on Jack Sparrow and other things. Once we reach the bathroom, Estrella unties the strings of my shift and then leaves me for the sake of privacy.

Glad to be left alone with my thoughts, I quickly step out of my shift and hurry over to the large basin in the center of the room. I waste no time in sinking up to my neck in the pleasantly warm water. My shivering immediately ceases and I'm left all alone with my thoughts for the first time since this morning.

The reason that I lied to father about feeling faint earlier is because of James Norrington's marriage proposal. I haven't had much of a chance to think about the proposal because of all of the turmoil earlier, but now I finally have a chance to think it through. Even if I do manage to procrastinate giving the Commodore an answer for a few more days, I will eventually have to accept his offer since it is what is expected of me. My nights of reading will come to an imminent end. At least by retiring to bed early tonight, I can attempt to finish my book on pirate lore before I am married.

Instead of satisfying my curiosity about pirates, Jack Sparrow has done the opposite to me. I thirst for knowledge about pirate life more than before. An imaginative mind is a curse. I will never be content with my life - not now, not _ever_.

I spend a good twenty minutes or so in the bath before hurrying out of the basin and stepping carefully across the tile floor to fetch a fluffy white towel lying on the counter nearby. After drying myself off as quickly as possible, I dress in my nightgown and brush my hair. Estrella usually insists on brushing it for me, but she takes far too long addressing each and every tangle. I can comb through my long tresses in half the time that Estrella can. Since I'm in a bit of a hurry tonight, it only makes sense that I should brush my own hair.

Once I am dry and my hair is tangle-free, I crack open the door to the bathroom and find Estrella there waiting for me as always. She clicks her tongue as the two of us cross the hall to my bedroom, saying, "You brushed your hair again, didn't you? You know that I've told you more than once that brushing your hair is my duty."

This is another one of those instants when having servants wait on you all of the time can become a bit irritating. I could argue with Estrella, but my senses tell me that arguing isn't worth it. Instead, I quietly follow her into my bedroom and go directly to my bed. When I turn back toward the maid, I find that she's disappeared. It is rather odd how she left without saying goodnight, but I'm not going to complain.

I immediately reach over to the nightstand and pick up my heavy tome of pirate lore. Flicking it open to the page I left off on last night, I manage to read only one sentence before the door flicks back open and Estrella steps inside of it once again. Suppressing a sigh, I turn my attention to her and wait to see what she wants now. I assume that she will want to know about whether or not James Norrington proposed to me. If only my mind worked the way that Estrella's does. If she lived my life, I know that she would be the happiest young woman in all of Port Royal right now. I, unfortunately, am even more miserable than I was this morning. My freedom is coming to an end, my thirst for knowledge has increased, and satisfaction in life seems unattainable to me.

* * *

_It must be annoying to have maids at times. :P What do you think that Estrella wants? Review please? :)  
_


	6. Chapter VI

**weepingbutterflies: Barbossa has a lot of epic lines. xD But yup, he was talking to Lizzie during that part. I love their interactions. He sort of flirts with her a bit during their first meeting, don't you think? :P Then again, it might be my imagination just running away with me like usual. Do you think that maybe I'll turn you into a Barbossabeth shipper by the end of this? *looks hopeful* Thanks for the review!  
**

**ILoveBooks: Yup, there is plenty of fanfiction for Pirates of the Caribbean! I'm so glad to hear that you like this story and enjoy reading from Elizabeth's POV! Is she your favorite character? I hope that you keep reading this!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Hey! *hugs* How have you been? It's been a long time, but here I am back with more Barbossabeth. xP I promise to actually finish this story this time around!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Yay, I'm so glad that you're still interested in this story! *hugs* And that's a good prediction. Estrella seems to like talking about Norrington. =/ Thanks for the review!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Hi! Sorry for not replying earlier, I get pretty busy these days. I wasn't so okay before, but things are starting to look up now. I'm out of the hell house and I'm looking for a job and am trying to make a life for myself. Definitely an improvement, huh? How are you?  
**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

It takes me a few seconds to realize that the reason Estrella has reentered my room is because she hasn't placed my bed warmer between my sheets yet. Of course father would have ordered her to do everything possible to make sure that my chill goes away. It is nice to have a father who dotes upon his daughter, but at the moment, I'm in a hurry for Estrella to leave the room so that I can have some peace and quiet. I've been surrounded by people from dawn until dusk. Is it too much to ask for some quiet time to reflect upon the day's events and read my book?

Keeping the book open on my lap since I know that Estrella cannot read the pages, I watch her tuck my bed warmer by my feet under the sheets, murmuring, "This ought to keep you nice and warm, Miss. Is there anything else that I can do for you? You've had such a difficult day."

I misinterpret what Estrella is referring to and immediately assume that she's talking about the Commodore's marriage proposal. Nodding my head ever so slightly, I admit, "Yes, well, I did assume that the Commodore would propose. It still came as a shock though. Some things you can never quite prepare yourself for."

Stepping back from my bed, Estrella nods vehemently, a strand of dark brown hair escaping from her tight bun and falling into her face. Pushing the strand of hair away, Estrella says, "I agree entirely although I wasn't referring to the marriage proposal. I'm sure that you must be delighted about that. I was actually talking about how you were threatened by that dreadful pirate earlier! How awful!"

Oh, of course my maid is referring to my encounter with Jack Sparrow. Estrella wouldn't consider the marriage proposal a difficult matter. I knew that the gossip regarding today's events would spread quickly, but I have to admit that even I am surprised that Estrella already seems to know all about my confrontation with Jack Sparrow.

Since I cannot tell Estrella how the pirate who saved my life interests me more than the Commodore does, I give her a fake smile and reply, "Yes, it was awful."

"Indeed, but at least the Commodore proposed!" Estrella exclaims, a slightly jealous glint entering her eyes as she takes one slow step toward my nightstand, apparently hesitant to leave me alone. "How exciting your marriage will be! If you don't mind me saying so, I believe that you and the Commodore make a perfect match. He certainly cares for you. All of the maids have noticed the way that he looks at you out of those beautiful green eyes of his. Ah, I do apologize, Miss! I'm getting carried away with myself yet again."

"It's quite alright. James Norrington is a man that every woman should dream of marrying," I say in a flat voice, wishing that I was one of the women who I am referring to.

Estrella immediately reads into the displeasure in my voice and raises an eyebrow at me, asking, "You don't dream of marrying him? Might I ask who it is you dream of marrying? Is it that William Turner lad?"

Heat rises in my cheeks and I immediately turn my eyes down toward the book on my lap, knowing that I have unintentionally already given Estrella my answer. Since father would not be pleased to know that I favor a blacksmith's apprentice over a commodore, I change the subject and hint that I wish to be alone, saying, "It's been a long day. I am quite exhausted."

"Indeed you are. Your father told me that you were all tuckered out and he insisted that I should blow the candle out so that you might fall asleep right away," Estrella says, leaning down toward the candle sitting on the nightstand. My pulse immediately quickens and I have the impulse to do whatever it takes to protect the flame from being snuffed out.

"I think that a bit of reading will help to ease my mind before I try to sleep," I point out quickly, knowing that without my candle, there will be no light to read by tonight. I'm surprised that father ordered Estrella to blow out my candle, but perhaps he is aware of the fact that I am staying up until the wee hours of the morning with my hands wrapped around thick books, trying desperately to obtain as much knowledge as I can before my reading days come to an end.

"I'm afraid that I must obey your father's orders, Miss," Estrella says, giving me a sympathetic look. "You may talk to him tomorrow about reading before bed if you like. It's not my place to do so. If you'd like me to stay a while longer before blowing out the candle, I will certainly stay though. Have you looked outside your window since you arrived home? It appears as if we're in for some nasty weather."

"No, I have not looked outside since arriving home," I reply tonelessly, not particularly caring for the sudden change in subject. Although father means well, I don't appreciate him taking away the only activity I take pleasure from. Not wanting to gossip with Estrella for god knows how long, I resignedly set the thick tome onto my nightstand and rest my head on my pillow, murmuring, "I'd like to sleep now."

"Certainly," Estrella nods, bending over and snuffing out my hopes of an enjoyable night of reading as she blows out the candle. "Goodnight, Miss Swann."

"Goodnight," I reply, trying not to let my irritation show. It's not Estrella's fault that I won't be able to read tonight. She's only doing her duties.

Once the door clicks shut behind my maid, I turn from my side onto my back and stare at the ceiling. It's too early for me to sleep just yet. Deciding not to ponder the troublesome matter of my imminent marriage to the Commodore, I instead find myself wondering about Jack Sparrow. Did he manage to escape the town or has he been caught and dragged to prison? It shouldn't matter to me either way, but I'm already making a mental note to ask father about the whereabouts of the "vile pirate" tomorrow.

Wondering if there might be enough moonlight to read by, I slip out of bed and pad silently across the floor to the window. After brushing the curtain aside, I find that Estrella is right about the weather. Thick, dark storm clouds are rolling across the sky and insist upon blocking any moonlight from entering my bedroom. Sighing, I give up my last hope of reading tonight and return to my bed. I do my best to clear my mind of all thoughts and attempt to fall asleep.

Ka-boom! A sudden thunderous explosion sends terror rippling down my spine. I jerk upright in bed and whip my head in the direction of the window once more. Several more ear-splitting explosions follow the first one. It's cannon fire, no doubt. Port Royal must be under attack!

I leap out of my bed for the second time in the last few minutes and sprint toward the window. A large, familiar ship is visible in the harbor, its cannons blasting and its black sails billowing in the wind. It's the exact same pirate ship that I saw the day that I met Will when crossing from England to Port Royal eight years ago! Despite the dim lighting, I'm absolutely certain of this fact. Rowboats are heading in the direction of the town with dirty, unkempt pirates piled up within them. Brutal fighting has already commenced between the pirates and the people of Port Royal. Weapons are thrown and figures fall in the streets as the pirates make their way toward the center of the town.

Fingertips of fear clutch at my heart. My home is in the center of the town. Are the pirates' destination my father's mansion? Speaking of father, where is he? I must know!

My feet move of their own accord and are suddenly flying across the room. I throw myself toward the bedroom door and haul it open before racing out into the hallway. Boom, boom, boom! Shots are fired, cannonballs streak through the air, and more people fall down never to rise again. Heart about to burst out of my chest, I round the corner and come into view of the entrance to my home from the top of the stairway. Heavy knocking sounds from directly outside of the door. My god, the pirates are coming here! Are they after father?

To my utmost horror, the slightly deaf butler walks calmly over to the entrance of the mansion, his hand outstretched to open the door. Apparently, he can hear just enough to infer that someone is knocking upon the door, yet he cannot hear the distant roars of cannon fire.

Holding out a hand as if I can somehow keep the door shut, I cry out a warning, "Don't open the-"

It's too late. The butler has already opened the door. A shot immediately sounds and the man topples over. _ Dead_. I can't suppress the scream on the tip of my tongue as I stare at the scene by the foot of the staircase. The poor butler lies on his back with his glazed, unseeing eyes focused on the ceiling. A group of murderous pirates holding torches and every sort of weapon imaginable stand just within the doorway, their greedy eyes searching for something or the other.

One pirate's gleaming black eyes turn to me at the sound of my scream. He gives me a yellow-toothed grin and motions wildly in my direction, calling to his fellow pirates, "Look up there!"

Several cold, malevolent eyes rotate in my direction. Wasting no time, I turn and tear back toward my bedroom, heart thundering in my ears and eyes wide with terror. As soon as I enter the bedroom, hands grip at my arms. I let out another scream of fear until I recognize Estrella's familiar figure in the moonlight. I don't think that I've ever been so happy to see her before. We clutch at one another before Estrella gives me a startling explanation.

"The pirates have come to kidnap you! You're the Governor's daughter!" Estrella explains, her expression of fright mirroring my own.

Realizing that the pirates mean to take me hostage, I first think of Estrella's safety and order her, "You haven't been spotted yet. Hide and then run to the Fort as soon as you can."

The door to the bedroom is thrown open and light spills into the room. Estrella and I separate and stare at the opened doorway. The frightened maid takes off toward the door while I look for a weapon. Using the only thing that I think might be helpful, I grab the bed warmer from underneath my blankets and make toward the door. There's only one way out of here and the only way that I'm going to get through the door is by passing the two pirates looming there. As I try to sprint past them, a tall, slender pirate with greasy hair grabs my shoulder. I react quickly and release the ashes from my bed warmer onto the man's head. He shrieks in pain and I sprint toward the staircase only to find myself trapped.

Gasping for air, I turn to see a short, balding man at the top of the staircase and the pirate that I burned earlier at the bottom of it. There's no way to escape! As the men descend upon me, a sudden blast sounds from just outside of the house. The window to the left of the room is shattered and the two men pause to look at it. Seizing the opportunity, I jump over the banister and flee from the room. The men are not distracted for long and start after me once again. Luckily, the chandelier chooses this exact moment to come crashing down, covering both of the men with shattered glass.

Without looking over my shoulder to see their progress, I throw myself into the room nearest me and immediately lock the door shut before scanning the room for a weapon. There is a sword displayed above the mantle straight ahead of me. I rush to it and try to pull the weapon loose, but to no avail. It stays firmly stuck. Loud banging sounds from just outside of the door. It won't hold for long and then the pirates will be upon me. Hiding is my only option now.

Unfortunately, this barren room seems to lack hiding places. The only place I can hide is within the closet to my right. I run to it and peer through the cracks of the closet door after sealing myself safely inside of it. Just as I suspected, the pirates manage to break down the door to the room and spill inside of it. I bite my tongue to keep from making any noises of distress.

"Come out, Poppet!" calls the short, balding man I recognize from my earlier encounter on the stairs. He sends his taller partner a sly smile and adds, "Come out and we promise not to hurt you!"

I taste the sharp tang blood in my mouth as I continue biting down on my tongue. This pirate may think that he can convince me to leave my refuge, but if he thinks this, he is even more foolhardy than he appears. I listen to my short gasps for breath and wait to see what will happen next.

The same man continues calling, "You can hide forever if you want, but we _will_ find you, Poppet! You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us..."

Through the slight crack between the closet doors, I can see the men approaching my alcove. My breath gets caught in my throat and I feel faint. Knives of fear prick at my heart as heavy footsteps draw closer still. Mind whirling, I try to think if there might be some way out of this. The balding man said that the gold calls to him. He's clearly referring to the pirate medallion that I carelessly kept fastened around my neck. I don't know exactly what the medallion is or if it is more than what meets the eye, but it obviously has some sort of significance to these black-hearted pirates.

All of this knowledge does me no good though. When the doors to the closet are slid open, will the pirates shoot me down just like they did with the butler or will I have a slower death? There is no hope of my survival unless...what about the pirate's code? I remember reading about the terms of parley only a day ago in my book of pirate lore. Is it possible that I can use the pirates' own code against them? There's no more time to think. The pirates are upon me now.

Creak! The ominous sound of the closet door sliding open greets my ears as a rough, dirt-stained face comes into view and smirks, "Hello, Poppet!"

* * *

_Uh oh, Elizabeth has been discovered! Do you think that she'll use parley in the next chapter? Review please? :)  
_


	7. Chapter VII

**Eccentricity97: Aw, thank you so much for welcoming me back! *hugs you* I'm not sure if we've spoken before or not, but your kind words mean a lot to me! So you're a Sparrabeth shipper or are you more of a Willabeth shipper? Either way, I'm really glad that you read this story and I hope that you you might be interested in rereading it! I promise to post it until the end this time around.  
**

**ScoobyDooLover: Hehe, here's more! I'm so glad that you think that I'm a decent writer! May I ask who your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character is? :)**

**Johnny2b: Yup, I'm back. :) Not much is up other than the fact that I'm getting back into the groove of posting stories on here again. I missed this place!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Yeah, I guess that things just take time although the last five years were definitely trying, you know? I feel healthier now. I'm 70 pounds, but nobody is shoving food at me anymore and I don't have to eat unless I want to, which is great. Btw, I've been meaning to ask you if you're still watching Game of Thrones? I need an update on Jaime!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there - parley could end up saving Lizzie's life actually! Thank you so much for your review on this!  
**

**LuluCalliope: I'm alright now, yeah. *hugs* I've been here and there. My grandma is letting me stay with her while I work on getting a job and finding a more stable place to stay.  
**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

My heart leaps into my throat and I'm stunned speechless for a second as I come face-to-face with the two pirates who spent the last ten minutes hunting me down. The taller pirate with greasy hair, also the one I burned earlier with my bed warmer, chuckles at me and rubs his hands together greedily. For the first time, I realize that something is very wrong about his face. One of his eyes is not a real eye at all! In fact, it is merely a piece of wood carved and painted to look like an eye. I shudder to think of how the man might have lost his real eye. The second man, the short, balding one with yellowish eyes, continues smirking at me. The pistol from earlier is still held tightly in his hand. One shot and I might never see the light of day again.

Forcing the words out of my mouth so fast that they sound unintelligible, I whisper, "Parley!"

Both pairs of yellowish pirate eyes look bewildered. I bite down on my tongue, wondering if perhaps the pirate code is no longer in effect. The two men might not have any idea what I'm talking about for all I know. As if to mirror my current thought, the shorter pirate who has been doing most of the talking, asks me in a gruff voice, "What was that?"

"I invoke the right to parley. According to the pirates code, you have to take me to your captain. No harm can be done to an adversary until the parley is complete," I reply in as firm of a voice as I can, making sure to sound resolute in my belief of the code. There's always a possibility that these two pirates might not know the code, but will still take me to their captain anyway considering the confusion written all over their faces. I cling to this last thread of hope, preparing to have it snipped from between my fingertips at any moment.

"We know the code! Do you think we're daft?" the short pirate growls, jabbing his weapon at me. I take a step backward and find that there's nothing to step backward against. I'm pinned against the wall of the closet and the pirate's rifle. The disgruntled look on the pirate's face suddenly turns hideously malevolent as he sends me a yellow-toothed smile and asks, "Are you _sure _that you want to be taken to the Captain? He'll be harder on you than Ragetti and I will be on you. I remember what happened to the last female captive that the Captain took on board the Pearl. We could make this fast, y'know. All we want is that piece of gold 'round your neck."

A cold fingertip of fear brushes across my spine. Am I unintentionally getting myself into more trouble? I consider this for only a moment before coming to the conclusion that nothing could be worse than death at the hands of a pirate. Suddenly, my strange, lifelong fascination with pirates seems so petty. Why on earth was I ever interested in these foul-smelling men? They're not even men - they're beasts! The pirates are willing to kill everyone who stands in the way of their gold medallion, including me.

Making up my mind, I insist, "You must bring me to your captain unless you wish to dishonor the code."

The short man growls and curses under his breath while the man with the wooden eye, Ragetti, exclaims, "To hell with the code!"

"Shut your trap!" the shorter man snaps, giving his partner a deadly look while turning his weapon away from me to Ragetti. Waving the rifle in Ragetti's face, the man goes on, "If she wants to be taken to the captain, then that's exactly where she'll go." He turns to face me once again and sets down the rules, "Now you'll be a good Poppet and will go with us without a fuss. If you don't, well..."

Both of us look down toward the rifle in the pirate's hand, his meaning quite clear. As I take a deep breath and prepare to take a step forward, the two pirates suddenly reach out and grab my arms. They jerk me forward roughly, causing me to stagger and lose my balance. I practically trip and would have fallen flat on my face if the shorter pirate hadn't yanked me upward at the last moment.

"There's no time to waste. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that you get special treatment amongst us. Now keep up...if you can!" the short man snickers at me as he continues tugging me toward the door.

All too well aware of what will happen if I protest or try to escape the iron grips of the dirty hands on my forearms, I press my lips shut and do my best to stumble along after the pirates as they yank me along like a prisoner through my own home. My thoughts go to father. I don't know where he is or what might have become of him. Squeezing my eyes shut, I send up a prayer to heaven and plead the gods to keep my father safe. The pirates have what they want now. There is no need for them to harm an innocent man.

As our group of three turns to the entrance of the mansion, several more pirates join us. Too occupied trying to look for a way to escape, my gaze simply passes over the nameless faces as I'm hauled through the door to my home and out onto the streets. More and more pirates join us by the minute. Several of them cackle and send me long, sidelong looks that cause me to feel naked despite the fact that I'm still dressed in my nightgown with a floral-patterned cloak wrapped around my shoulders.

I thought that it was chaotic inside of my home, but it is ten times worse out on the streets. The wind rips and tears at my dress and at my hair, the sound of whizzing bullets greet my ears, and blood is spilled from all around me. A poor farmer is whacked on the head with a hammer and immediately drops down dead. A middle-class man forces his sword into the chest of a pirate and removes the weapon covered in thick, crimson blood. Never have I seen so much violence in my life.

Apparently in a hurry to get back to their ship now that they have their trinket fastened safely around my neck, Ragetti and the other man quicken their pace and cause me to almost lose my footing for a second time. An unseen pirate from behind me laughs and kicks the back of my legs. I wobble forward precariously, but somehow manage to save myself from falling. As I turn to look over my shoulder at the man ridiculing me, I catch glimpse of a familiar face!

"Will!" I yell, all thoughts of remaining silent gone from my mind.

By some miracle, Will actually hears me. He turns his big brown eyes in my direction and I can see my name leave his lips although I cannot hear him in the turmoil. Deciding to try and make a foolish run for it, I struggle against Ragetti and the shorter pirate to try and get to Will.

"Hurry up!" the short man shouts at me, his grip on my arm tightening as he gives sends a glower.

"What are we doing with this girl, Pintel?" a pirate with bleached dreadlocks and a bony figure asks, brandishing a sword inches from my face. "Thought we were supposed to take nothing but the gold."

Pintel, apparently the name of the pirate lugging me away from last hope, opens his mouth to protest before he sees that the pirate with dreadlocks has his arms full of gold artifacts. Narrowing his eyes at the man, Pintel retorts, "You're the one carrying around more than just the one gold piece we're after! Shut up!"

I shake my head in bewilderment at the chaos swallowing me up. These pirates are so quick to anger, even when talking amongst themselves. I try to stand on my tiptoes for a final glance of Will. Ah, there he is! His familiar figure is sprinting in my direction. He's coming for me! I don't know why hope immediately sparks up inside of me. How can Will save me from twenty armed pirates?

Before he can reach me, a pirate running toward our group passes by Will and sends a fist slamming into his head. Will immediately falls, but perhaps this is a good thing as long as he isn't trampled. He would have been killed if he had reached me, I see that now.

The crashing sound of raging water greets my ears and drowns out the crass shouting of the pirates. Turning away from Will and praying that he will not be trampled, I see that the pirates and I have reached the rowboats. They pitch around precariously on the tumultuous waters. I'm thrust forward into the rowboat closest to us. Pirates settle down around me on all sides. I can feel their backs, arms, legs, and other unseen body parts pressing against me as they fight to cram themselves into the tiny rowboat.

"Make some room! We've got one more comin'!" Pintel calls out, causing me to inwardly grown.

The pirates shove themselves closer together, me caught in between their sweaty, grimy bodies. The smell of sweat, rotted blood, and filth greets my nose. I shudder to think of just whose blood is visible on these pirates' hands. Please don't let it be father's blood...

Finally, the last pirate crams himself into the rowboat. The oars are taken up and the pushing and shoving finally comes to a stop as the rowboat slips silently through the raging waters and toward the gigantic pirate ship looming in the distance. I realized that it is immense earlier, but I didn't realize just how massive the ship really is until now. It casts long, dark shadows over me, causing the blood to drain from my face as I notice just how many other rowboats are approaching the water-warped ship. How many pirates are here? A hundred? More than a hundred?

Our rowboat comes to a halt just outside of the ship. A ladder woven by faulty looking ropes is visible just outside of the rowboat. Lacking any sense of manners at all, the pirates make for the ladder to the ship all at once. Realizing that nobody is holding onto me at the moment, I consider throwing myself into the water.

_ Good lord, what are you thinking?_ the ever intelligent voice in the back of my head chides me. _ You don't know how to swim. Death by drowning would be worse than a quick shot to the head.  
_  
Knowing deep inside of me that the voice is right, I stay where I am and let the pirates fight over who should board the ship first. As they push and shove one another, the rowboat rocks dangerously from side to side. If this commotion continues for much longer, the rowboat will flip over and we will all go spilling out into icy cold water.

"Let the girl out first! She's the one with the gold," Pintel shouts above the pandemonium as he reaches down and snags my wrist, hoisting me roughly to my feet.

The pirates don't exactly seem to heed Pintel's words, but they do allow him to climb up the ladder first. I hesitate before following after him. The rope ladder looks like it could fall apart at any minute. In fact, the entire ship looks like it must be hundreds of years old.

A heavy shove to my back causes me to throw out my arms to steady myself. I grip the rope ladder and ignore the way its abrasive texture rubs against my palms. A few cuts and scratches are better than being thrown overboard, which seems to be exactly what the impatient pirate standing behind me wants. I pull myself all of the way up the ladder to the deck of the ship, the wind ruffling my hair and the spray of the sea in my face.

The discord on the deck of the ship causes me to come to a sudden halt. Pirates are scurrying this way and that, chuckling wickedly amongst themselves as they tend to the ship and shout to one another in loud, raucous voices. More than a few of the men come to a halt when they see me. Their eyes glint wickedly in my direction and I suppose that it's a very good thing that I can't read their minds. In nothing more than my nightgown and cloak, I suddenly feel self conscious as the pirates press in around me. For the first time today, the only emotion that I feel is fear. Here I am trapped on an ancient pirate ship with a bunch of lusty, unruly men. This cannot end well for me. Now I know why Pintel told me that perhaps I would prefer a sudden death to this. Perhaps he was right after all.

A tall, shirtless man with dark skin and black pools for eyes pushes his way to the front of the gathering of men and looms over us. Even Pintel takes a step backward and sends a nervous glance up at the dark man. I take it that he is one to be feared.

"I didn't know that we was takin' on captives," the man hisses. "I thought that the Captain told us to take nothin' but the gold. The girl has to go."

The dark man's hand juts out and he grabs my forearm in a steely grip, his merciless eyes looking down on me in distaste. He pushes me toward the side of the ship as if he intends to throw me overboard. Luckily, Pintel intervenes and points out, "She's invoked the right to parley with Captain Barbossa!"

The man comes to a sudden stop, face contorting as if he was looking forward to throwing me overboard. Just in case he changes his mind, I explain in a voice fueled by anxiety, "I am here to-"

Smack! The dark pirate backhands me violently with enough force to cause me to stumble backward. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as I throw my arms out to catch my balance. I've never been treated so cruelly before. My father has never allowed a man to lay a hand on me. Now, however, things are different. These lawless pirates have no moral code save for the pirates code, but even that may consist of illicit acts.

"You will speak when spoken to!" the dark man shouts in a thundering voice that reverberates around inside of my head. His hand is still raised as if he intends to slap me once again. However, before his fist can make contact with my face, the man's wrist is seized and thrown back to his side.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," the voice of my rescuer orders the pirate who backhanded me.

A small flicker of hope rises up within me. At least one man on this ship knows better than to slap a woman. Could he end up being my key to freedom?

* * *

_Lizzie is in trouble again! Do you think that her rescuer will be her key to freedom? Review please? :)  
_


	8. Chapter VIII

**Eccentricity97: There's definitely some support for Sparrabeth, especially in Dead Man's Chest. *nods* Is that why you'd choose Sparrabeth if you decided to go non-canon? I choose Barbossa because, well, I just like the idea of it, haha. Oh yeah, Lizzie has noooooooo idea what she's in for, does she? Barbossa is her rescuer in a sense...but yeah. xD And aw, thanks for the hug! Glad that you're still reading this!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you completely there. *nods* I hope that you like this chapter!**

**weepingbutterflies: Yay, so I'm not the only one who thinks that Barbossa was flirting with Liz? Awesome! *high fives you* No problem about the being out of town thing. Did you have fun over the weekend, I hope? :)**

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: You read this story before? That's awesome! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying reading it again! That really brings a smile to my face. Do you have a favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character? I love your icon, btw! It's very nice!  
**

**Johnny2b: Thanks! Glad to hear that you like the story. Are you a Pirates of the Caribbean fan? I honestly don't have time for FB right now.  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I'm definitely better now, so no worries. And awesome! *sighs with relief* It seems like all of my favorite characters always get killed. *rolls eyes* Will there be another Game of Thrones season? Eh, don't worry, I feel way better than I have for ages and I don't worry about being fat anymore, so it's all good really.  
**

**Frustration: Hey there! *waves* Thanks for the welcome back! It seems like we haven't spoken for a while. How are you? I'm so glad that you're liking the re-write. Does it seem improved from the previous version, I hope? Thanks for taking the time to read this! :)  
**

**LuluCalliope: I don't really use skype anymore. I'm pretty busy these days. Getting a job is harder than I thought that it would be, you know?  
**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Blinking back the tears that come to my eyes from the slap to my cheek, I steady myself and brush off my nightgown as I attempt to make myself look as presentable as possible under the current situation. Raising my eyes, I get my first glimpse of the man who rescued me from another smack. For a pirate, the man is dressed in elaborate clothing and has a large hat topped with ostrich feathers on his head. His piercing blue eyes have the same tainted yellowish look to them that I noticed in the other pirates' eyes. Something about his weather beaten face demands respect. All the men fell back when this man stepped forward. I immediately assume that he is the notorious Captain Barbossa whose name I have heard mentioned several times tonight.

Sharp blue eyes fixed on my face, the Captain inclines his head to me slightly as if we are meeting over a cup of tea and not over the issue of my imminent life or death situation. In a calm, collected voice with a noticeable accent, the Captain speaks directly to me, "My apologies, Miss."

Although the Captain seems somewhat tame compared to the other wild creatures that roam this ship, I do not know whether or not I can trust him. Taking a deep breath, I speak very clearly and formally as I reply, "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

My words hang in the air for a long moment. I can see a smile twitching around Captain Barbossa's lips. Why is it that these pirates always have such odd senses of humor? Finally, the Captain replies, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

If the Captain doesn't want me to speak formally, than fine. I get directly to the point and reply vehemently, "I want you to leave and never come back!"

This time, Captain Barbossa does smile, the corner of his mouth lifting as he chuckles and shows me that two can play at my game, murmuring, "I'm disinclined to acquiescence to your request." I blink at him once, trying to decode the meaning of his words. The Captain saves me the work and adds, "Means 'no'."

"You have what you want! Why is there any need for you to return to Port Royal? There are countless other towns far away from here for you to pillage and plunder. All you wanted was the medallion, yet, you sent your men out in rowboats and allowed them to massacre half of the innocent people living in the town. My father could be amongst them for all I know," I protest, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence. I long to know my father's whereabouts, but aboard this ancient ship, there is no way for me to find out his fate.

Folding his arms across his chest, Captain Barbossa replies, "And what do ye know of what I want? Speak not if ya know not. There's an awful lot more that I want than a piece of gold. We're pirates here, lass. We go where we please and we take what we want."

Although the Captain keeps a civil tone of voice while speaking to me, his words hit me like a slap in the face. Indignation fires up within me and I decide to take the upper hand in this situation. If Barbossa won't play nice, than neither will I. Whipping the pirate medallion off from around my neck, I take three quick steps to the side of the ship and hold the medallion out over the water. The entire crew stares at me, completely motionless as if my actions have stunned them.

"If this isn't what you're after, then I'll toss it overboard," I threaten Barbossa, unable to read what's going on in his mind underneath his emotionless expression.

"This ship is filled with gold and treasures taken from the Black Sea and beyond. Ye think that bit of shine matters to us?" the Captain asks as he motions around himself to indicate his crew. Eyes suddenly narrowing, Barbossa asks in a much sharper voice that gives away his true feelings, "_Why_?"

"I know it's what you've been searching for. Your 'men' told me that the gold calls to them. I recognize your ship from when I crossed to Port Royal from England eight years ago," I reply, deciding to be honest. I will show the Captain that I'm more intelligent than he thinks that I am.

However, Barbossa seems completely unfazed by my comment and simply tilts his head at me, asking in a nonchalant voice, "Did ya, now?"

My nose wrinkles in distaste. This man is impossible to figure out. He feigns having no interest in the medallion, but I know in my heart that it's exactly what he's been looking for. Jutting my chin out, I reply, "Fine then. If it really is worthless to you as you claim that it is, then I see no reason to keep it. After all, you already have treasure beyond my wildest dreams..."

I let go of the medallion and let it slide a few inches toward the rippling waters below before grasping onto it once more as all of the pirates' eyes grow wide with fear and they lunge toward me, terror written all over their faces. Barbossa holds up a hand to keep the men from cornering me before he chuckles and nods once as if to acknowledge that I've been right all along. "Ah. You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth..." I start out before hesitating. It doesn't seem right to give the pirate Captain my real last name. I don't want to bring my father into this mess if at all possible. Choosing the first last name that comes to my mind, I add, "Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

"Miss_ Turner_, eh?" Captain Barbossa echoes, emphasizing my supposed last name. For some reason unknown to me, the pirates turn to each other and break out in whispers. Eying me more carefully than before, Barbossa goes on, "Those are some fine clothes for a 'maid'. Just how did ya come to obtain such a trinket, hm? Family heirloom perhaps?"

From the Captain's suspicious stare, I am left to guess that he assumes that I took the medallion from its rightful owner. Truth be told, I did take it from Will, but Barbossa doesn't need to know that. Medallion still held out over the edge of the water, I snap, "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean. Why does it matter to you how I came by the medallion?"

Captain Barbossa thinks fast and holds out a hand to me, palm upward. Ignoring my question, he finally gives in, "Very well. Ye hand it over and we'll put yer town to our rudder and never return."

Surprised, but inwardly pleased at the Captain's sudden change of heart, I immediately step forward. I hesitate only for a moment before placing the medallion in Barbossa's outstretched hand. His fingernails are curled and yellowish, just like the gaze of his intense eyes. As soon as the medallion has left my grasp, Barbossa smirks at me. My heart plummets downward. I know the look in his eyes. He's just played me for a fool, hasn't he?

A small monkey suddenly leaps onto Barbossa's shoulder from somewhere above our heads. He immediately snatches at the piece of gold and runs off with it before I can take it back and insist that Barbossa honor our agreement. Already, he's turned away from me and is shouting to the crew, "Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port."

My pulse races as the Captain steps away from me without a backward glance. Feeling helpless and weak, I race after him and insist, "Wait! You have to take me back to shore according to the code set down by-"

Barbossa whirls on me and I lose my next words as I look up into his fiery eyes. Holding up a gnarled hand to cut me off, the Captain replies, "Firstly, yer return to shore was never mentioned as part of our agreement, so I 'must' do nothing. If ye intended to return to your town, you should have mentioned it from the start. Secondly, you have to be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and yer not. Thirdly, the code is more like a set of 'guidelines' than actual rules. Be glad that I bargained with you out of the goodness of my heart. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

Sudden anger flares up inside of me. The Captain knew all along that I wanted to return to shore! Just because I failed to mention it does not mean that it was not part of our agreement. If the Black Pearl leaves Port Royal now, I might never return. I'll never know the fate of my father or Will.

"How could you?" I ask, tears of anger threatening to drip out of the corners of my eyes once again as I glare at Barbossa. My hand raises of its own accord even though I'm not sure what I plan to do with it. All I know is that I cannot stay here. I must get away. Now.

Sharp, pointed nails suddenly cut into my wrist as Barbossa grabs my hand. A single tear of pain and frustration rolls down my cheek as Barbossa gives me a steely look, "Ye don't see what I've done for you, have ye? Look about yerself. You're not under the Governor's protection here. Here, there are no laws, no moral codes to abide by. It is by my hand alone that ya haven't been harmed yet. Do ya want me to throw yeh to the men and let them have their way with ya? Hm?"

My anger immediately turns to terror as I peer over my shoulder to see that a good portion of the pirates eying me with lust mirrored in their malevolent eyes. As much as I hate to admit it, Barbossa is right. I am nothing but a captive here on a ship where there are no rules to abide by. I am truly at the Captain's mercy. There is no room for bargaining.

Seeing that Barbossa is waiting for an answer, I drop my gaze to the ground and whisper, "No."

"Well then. Heed a humble pirate's advice and keep signs of weakness to yerself. There be no lenience for the weak here," Barbossa replies, reaching out and wiping the single tear off of my cheek before he motions for Pintel and Ragetti to come forward. They take my arms within their rough grasps once again. Knowing better than to argue this time, I don't struggle against them as Barbossa orders the two, "Take her away."

I'm unsure where "away" is, but it has to be better here. Eyes still downcast and hope snuffed out, I allow Pintel and Ragetti to drag me down a staircase that leads below the deck. A foul smell greets my nose, but I'm hardly aware of it as I trail after my captors with a heavy heart. At the end of the creaky staircase is a long, wooden hallway. Pintel throws open a door to our left and shoves me inside of the room without a word. As I turn toward him, the door is slammed in my face and the lock is clicked. I'm all alone.

Deciding to be grateful for the peace and quiet, I turn to look around the room that I've been forced into. There is a set of glass windows at the left side of the room. The unfortunate part about them is the fact that they're placed too far above my head for me to look outside. The room is mostly dark without any source of light at all. Despite this, I take note of the burgundy walls, wooden cabinets placed in the corners of the room, and the ornate rug at the center of the floor. For a pirate ship, this room seems quite fancy.

I hesitate before taking a step forward in the room. What should I do now? Escape is futile. I'm not a fool and only a fool would dream of escaping from a ship drifting farther and farther away from the shore. Weaponless and powerless, I'm going to have to stay put until the ship reaches land. In the meantime, it seems as if I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to please the Captain. Suppose he _does_ hand me over to the men. What will happen to me then?

I squeeze my eyes shut and shiver as I think of dirty, greedy hands all over me, smelly breath on my skin, and unwanted physical contact forced upon me. Yes, I'm certainly going to have to be careful here. This isn't exactly easy for me though. It is in my nature to stand up to men who think that they are better than women. Unfortunately, in a place like this, men_ do_ have the upper hand.

Realizing that thinking all of this through isn't helping my predicament, I take a deep breath to steady myself and decide on what to do next. I could search the cabinets in this room, but I'm mostly afraid of what I might find within them. Pintel and Ragetti would never have locked me in a room containing weapons, so there is no need for me to search for them.

A shiver that comes from the cold sea air runs down my spine. I wrap my arms tightly around myself and go to huddle in the corner of the room. I suddenly long for my bed warmer or one of my thick blankets from home. It's a silly thought considering the fact that I could have been killed by now, but it comes to me nonetheless.

Thud, thud, thud. The sound of foreboding footsteps sound from just outside of my door. My breath catches in my throat as I turn my gaze toward the door. Is someone coming inside? I hold my breath and wait to see what will happen next. The footsteps continue and fade. I sigh with relief until more footsteps sound. After about ten minutes or so of this, I realize that there will be pirates passing by my room from now until whenever I'm released from this imprisonment. If I wasn't still fearful for my life, I might be able to sleep, but the anxiety bubbling up within me prevents all hope of slumber. The last thing that I need is for a sneaky pirate to slip inside of my room and slit my throat while I'm asleep.

Time passes. It could be minute, hours, or days for all I know. Although I do not sleep, I find that my mind is in a state of shock. I don't think about my past, my future, or about the beloved people that I've left behind in Port Royal. When a low creak sounds from the doorway, I jump wildly to my feet and prepare to put up a fight if necessary. My life is on the line and an attack could be imminent.

* * *

_Hm, who do you think is at the door? Review please? :)  
_


	9. Chapter IX

**Eccentricity97: I can understand why Dead Man's Chest makes you ship Sparrabeth. I ship it a bit too in that movie since Barbossa isn't around, haha. Honestly...who wouldn't be charmed by Jack? He is a bit of a flirter, that's for sure. I haven't seen Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory before, but now I want to see it just so I know what you're talking about, lol. Is it a good movie?  
**

** Ms. Nevermind: Oh, it's alright! I understand it if you don't have time for reading what with your work and all of that. Is it going well for you, I hope? :) Thanks for reviewing and for still liking the story! *hugs you***

**Saints-Fan-12: I'm so glad that you loved it! That's a good prediction. You'll find out who is at the door shortly!  
**

**LuluCalliope: *huggles back* Have you been looking for a job over the summer too? Sometimes it feels really overwhelming. =/ Today, I'm just like...out of energy. I almost went to bed at seven pm, lol.  
**

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: You definitely made me smile, so thank you for that! Reviews always brighten up my day. I guess that every writer loves them, huh? That's awesome to hear that you're intrigued with the Barbossabeth pairing; I love it too! Have you ever read a Barbossabeth story before? That's an awesome list of characters that you mentioned. I think that my favorites are Barbossa, Davy Jones, Calypso, and Giselle. The "means no" line makes me laugh too! Great prediction regarding who's at the door! Thanks for commenting!  
**

**Johnny2b: I like Johnny Depp too! What do you like watching him in? I really like Pirates of the Caribbean, From Hell, and The Lone Ranger was pretty good. Who doesn't like pirates?  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Yeah, finding a job is a bitch these days, but my grandma's being real nice about the whole thing luckily. :) And omg, yes, more Jaime! *squeals* When does the next season start? Oh, and what happened to Cersei and Geoffrey? Sorry, so many questions. xD  
**

**Frustration: Why thank you! It's good to hear from you again too! :) Ugh, the half yearly exam stuff doesn't sound like much fun. Good luck with all of that! Do you get a summer break ever just out of curiosity? I've had a rough couple of months, but I'm definitely doing better now. I'm so glad to hear that you think that the rewrite is an improvement! Good guess about Pintel being at the door! You'll find out who it is in this chapter! :D  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to know that you enjoy reading my story. Did you read it the first time that I posted it or is this your first time reading it? :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter IX  
**

I hold my breath and search around wildly for something to use as a weapon in case an attacker invades my privacy. Unfortunately, no item that even possibly resembles a weapon is anywhere to be seen. I needn't have feared though because it is only Pintel and Ragetti who appear in the doorway, Pintel carefully carrying something the color of blood red wine in his arms. He seems to look at me with a bit more respect now that I'm officially a "guest" aboard the Black Pearl. His voice isn't quite as gruff as before as he holds out the garment in his arms and states, "You'll be dinin' with the Captain and he requests that you wear this."

My nose automatically wrinkles at the low-cut, burgundy dress that Pintel is extending toward me. Who does Captain Barbossa think that he is to order me to dress a certain way? My free will gets the better of me and I send the dress a glare. There's something ominous about the garment. Who wore it before me and why is it being stored here on a pirate ship out of all places? Lots of unanswered questions fill my head, but I repress them for the time being and turn to give Pintel a sarcastic response.

"Well, you may tell the Captain that I'm disinclined to acquiescence to his request," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I'm not sure why, but something about the dress sends chills down my spine. I'd prefer to stay in my familiar nightgown than wear a dress of Barbossa's choice.

At my words, Pintel immediately snickers and starts grinning from ear-to-ear. Nudging Ragetti, he smirks, "The Captain thought that you'd say that. He said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew...and you'll be naked."

Ragetti lets out a peal of unnerving high-pitched laughter. Forgetting that I'm supposed to be grateful to Barbossa for not handing me over to the crew, I ball my hands into fists. Of course only lusty, filthy pirates would think to make a joke about something like this. It shows what kind of evil men serve on this ship. Even Barbossa himself has a heart of coal although he hides it better than the rest of the crew. It seems as if I'm going to wear that awful dress that Pintel is holding out to me whether I like it or not.

Glaring daggers at him, I snatch the gown out of his grasp and give him an evil look as I wait for the two pirates to leave me to dress. However, they remain rooted to the spot, their yellowish eyes still fixed upon me. I give them a sharp look and then glance over at the door, trying to hint that I need some privacy if I'm going to wear the dress that the Captain ordered me to wear. Unfortunately, if there is one thing that the pirates are not going to give me, it's privacy.

Thinking that they are either incredibly stupid or very sly, I try to speak in a willful voice as I command, "I would like some privacy to change."

Pintel and Ragetti exchange a look and turn back toward me with smirks on their faces. Pintel, the one who seems to do most of the talking, points out, "The Captain ordered us to give you the dress and then to bring you straight to him. To step outside would be disobeying the Captain's orders in a sense, right, Ragetti?"

"Yeah. Disobeying the Captain's orders that would be," Ragetti chimes in with another peal of awful high-pitched laughter.

"Oh for god's sake..." I hiss under my breath as I realize what this is all about. The pirates want to see me unclothed and that's all that there is to it. Their lust-filled gazes have not passed by me unnoticed, yet, I never thought that they would act so crass! I think fast to come up with a solution to my predicament. I refuse to undress in front of Pintel and Ragetti, but I certainly won't dine in front of the crew naked either. A sudden thought occurs to me and it's my turn to smile as I shrug my shoulders at the pirates and reply, "Fine then."

Both Pintel and Ragetti nudge each other and watch me eagerly. I take the dark crimson dress and slip it right over my nightgown. There's no need to take my nightgown off first. I smile at the looks of disappointment on the pirates' faces as I adjust the dress and straighten my hair. The dress is heavy and made of a thick, velvet material. Whoever wore the dress last must have been very wealthy. This dress exceeds the quality of the dresses that I'm used to wearing back in Port Royal.

A strong, distinctive scent comes from the velvet dress. A strange, sweet musk that reminds me faintly of apples wafts to my nose. I cannot decide if I like this smell or not. I assume that it came from the dress's last occupant. I've decided that I do not wish to know what happened to her. Considering the fact that she is no longer around to wear the dress, I come to the conclusion that whatever happened to her must not have been pleasant.

Now that I am dressed, I take a step forward toward the door of my small room. Pintel and Ragetti are still rooted to the spot with forlorn looks on their faces. I don't feel the least bit sorry for them since I know exactly why they're disappointed. In a cold voice, I sweep toward the door and wait besides it, saying, "Did the Captain not wish for you to bring me to him immediately?"

"We know the Captain's orders!" Pintel snaps, trudging forward and shooting me a disgruntled look as he passes me out of the room and into the hallway with Ragetti following in his tracks.

Feeling satisfied after managing to outsmart the crude pirates, I tilt my chin into the air and step regally into the long wooden hallway. Cannons, barrels, crates, and rope have been thrown carelessly all throughout the hallway. I pick my way around the items as Pintel and Ragetti trek to the opposite end of the hall. Pirates are certainly not very organized, that's for certain. Speaking of pirates, where are all of the men? It's been a while since I heard footsteps outside of the door of my imprisonment. Perhaps all of the pirates are on the deck of the ship. Figuring that must be it, I sigh with relief until I realize that Pintel and Ragetti are bringing me toward the warped wooden staircase that leads to the ship's upper deck.

My chest becomes tight once again and I cannot help but ask with a note of fear in my voice, "Where are the Captain's quarters?"

"Just up here and around the corner," Pintel replies to me in a gruff voice as he jabs a finger in the direction of the upper floor of the ship.

Knowing that I'm going to have to endure more wide-eyed staring and impolite remarks from the crew, I brace myself and take a deep breath before I step up the creaky floorboards of the stairs and onto the deck of the ship. Just as I imagined, the crew is at work. Luckily for me, all of the pirates seem to be quite engaged in their work and only two turn their yellow-flecked eyes toward me.

Pintel brings me to a set of intricate wooden doors and nods at them before saying shortly, "The Captain's in there."

With that said, Pintel turns and strides off toward the opposite end of the ship with Ragetti tagging along behind him as usual. It suddenly occurs to me that I'm left all alone and don't _have_ to enter the Captain's quarters if I don't want to. However, as I hesitate, one of the pirates who caught my eye earlier takes a step forward, leering menacing at me. Alright, so perhaps I will be entering Barbossa's quarters after all. I assume that the Captain is more trustworthy than the pirate making his way toward me, but in truth, nothing is certain when I'm surrounded by murderers.

I reach out and grip the heavy brass door handle just as the pirate ogling me reaches out a bony hand to grasp my shoulder. Panic grips at my heart as I realize that I cannot get the door in front of me open! I use every last bit of my strength and pull on the door handle. This time, it opens up and I throw myself within the doorway before slamming it behind me in the filthy pirate's face. Flushed and breathing heavily, I turn away from the door and scan the room that I've just entered.

Like the space of my earlier imprisonment, this room also has burgundy walls and furniture carved out of polished wood. A fine dining table with tempting food placed upon it sits at the center of the room. Scrolls, heavy books, maps, a globe, and other trinkets line the wall opposite me. A small cage hangs from the ceiling and a cluster of shining gold pieces rest in the opposite corner of the room. Captain Barbossa is leaning against one of the elaborately carved chairs surrounding the table. His eyes laugh at me and I have a feeling that he knows what I nearly just escaped from moments ago.

"Come," Barbossa murmurs, motioning me toward the table. "There's no need ta be shy. It's just you and meself now."

I give Barbossa a suspicious look, but find myself stepping toward the table despite everything. I pull back a chair and perch upon the edge of it before glancing across the table at all of the different foods set upon the table. A roast pig is the centerpiece, a basket of bread sits to the left of the pig, a bowl of apples has been set adjacent to the bread, and a bottle of wine is resting by the corner of the table. Even though I'd like to pretend that I'm not interested in the food, my body tells me otherwise. I cannot remember the last time that I ate. I skipped dinner due to my supposed illness, missed the midday meal because of the Commodore's ceremony, and slept through breakfast.

"Go on," the Captain urges, eying me intently as he nods at the food. "Ye can't let good food go to waste. I know yer hungry. Eat."

Suddenly, I'm starving and can't help but follow Barbossa's directions. My hand takes hold of my butter knife and cuts off a small piece of the roast pig. After resting it on my plate, I pick up my fork and stab the piece of meat to hold it still while I slice it into dainty, bite-sized pieces. Barbossa watches me with a look of irony on his face. Neither of us speak while I cut the meat. Trying to ignore the Captain's ever vigilant gaze, I bring a small piece of meat to my lips.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," Barbossa points out, finally breaking the long silence between us.

I hesitate only momentarily. Once more, my ravenous hunger takes over and I drop all manner of precaution. I reach out and tear off a large chunk of meat from the pig before sinking my teeth into it. I rip through the tender flesh and chew hastily, unable to sate my empty stomach quickly enough. Eyes never once leaving my face, Barbossa pushes the basket of bread in my direction. Without thinking, I reach for the bread and tear off a large chunk of it before biting into the thick, crusty food.

"Try the wine," Barbossa encourages me, uncapping the bottle and pouring a dark liquid into the goblet to my right that somehow missed my gaze earlier.

Thirsty beyond belief, I take the goblet in both hands and bring it to my lips. The wine is strong, but sweet. Although I am disgusted to admit it, this wine is even better than the wine that I drank during dinners with father back in Port Royal. Barbossa's gnarled hand reaches across the table and slides into the bowl to my right.

"And the apples...try one of those next," he urges me, uncurling his palm to reveal a shiny green apple within it.

Something about the apple causes me to come to an abrupt realization. There's something too perfect about the apple. It reminds me of one of the apples that you read about in fairy tales that cause their unlucky victims a sudden death. There's nothing more that Barbossa wants from me now that he has the pirate medallion. Perhaps he would consider it a laugh to poison me instead of kill me with a sword?

Dropping the crust of bread clutched in my right hand, I chew my lip and give the Captain a wary look as I point out, "It's poisoned, isn't it?"

"Poisoned? Nay," Barbossa shakes his head, amusement crossing his weathered face. "There would be no sense to be killin' ye, Miss Turner."

The Captain's words surprise me. I don't see why he's been protecting me from the crew or why he hasn't killed me yet. What use am I to him? Deciding to use this situation to my advantage, I press, "If you don't wish to kill me, then why don't you just let me go? You have your medallion. What else could you possibly want from me?"

"Now those are two entirely different questions," Barbossa replies, reaching inside his vest and pulling out the pirate medallion. He holds it in the candlelight and allows the glow of the flames to reflect off of the gold, pressing, "Tell me what ye know of this trinket."

I don't answer right away, uncertain of whether or not this is a trick question. Barbossa's expression appears innocent enough, but I know that the man is nothing but a sly bastard. Feigning indifference, I shrug my shoulders and reply, "It's a pirate medallion. There's nothing more to be said about it."

"Yes and no. It be a pirate medallion, but there is far more to be said about it," the Captain contradicts me, tilting the medallion and watching it glitter in the candlelight as he goes on, "This is Aztec gold, one of eighty hundred and twenty two pieces that the Aztecs delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. 'Twas blood money paid to stem the slaughter they wreaked upon him with their armies, but the greed of Cortes could not be satisfied. The heathen gods thus placed upon the treasure a terrible curse - any mortal that removes but a single piece of the treasure shall be punished for eternity."

I narrow my eyes at Barbossa's tale. Surely he is lying. Either he likes coming up with outlandish stories or he thinks that I am naive enough to believe his tale. I will let him know that I am certainly not a gullible child who will believe his ghost stories. Jack Sparrow robbed me of my dignity, but Captain Barbossa has not...yet.

* * *

_Do you think that Barbossa's tale really is just a "ghost story"? Review please? :)  
_


	10. Chapter X

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a very good point. I never thought about Barbossa that way before, but I definitely see what you're saying! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: D'awww, you are so sweet! *hugs you* I honestly haven't read any Barbossabeth stories either. Oh well, we can ship it together, can't we? I prefer it to Willabeth too! Is it just me or did Lizzie and Will not have very good chemistry in the third movie? I like Beckett as well. He's kind of a seductive little tyrant for some reason, you know? And thanks! I try not to write the film word for word because I think that can get a little boring. Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

**weepingbutterflies: Hehe, yeah, Lizzie is actually in a ghost story, isn't she? I'm glad to hear that you had fun! And yeah, I don't take PMs because I've had stalker issues before and the like. Thanks for commenting!**

**LuluCalliope: I bet that it was exhausting! ...And now you're back in school already. D: When did school start for you? Most people I know don't start until September!**

**Johnny2b: I haven't seen Edward Scissorhand or Public Enemy. Are those good movies? And haha, Johnny Depp did seem more like Jack than Toronto in The Lone Ranger, I agree.  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Ugh, how are we going to wait all of the way until March? *pulls a face* That's a long time. Anyway, I started watching Game of Thrones again last night! What do you think of Brienne/Jaime?  
**

**Frustration: Oh, I understand now. I didn't realize that you live in Australia. What's it like there if you don't mind my asking? I've never been out of the United States before. It's a shame that you don't get a longer break, but I suppose that's good that you're done for good in November. Are you looking forward to that? Yeah, I was having family issues before. Luckily, I'm 18 now and am away from my parents and am done with school, so things are starting to look up for me! Thanks for asking. :)  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Aw, thanks for saying how you like that this story is like the movie but slightly different! I don't like re-writes all that much, so I decided to put my own twist on this story to keep it from getting too boring. May I ask who your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character is? Is it Elizabeth? And yay for the reviews! You have no idea how much I love getting reviews. They really brighten up my day! Thanks for reading this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter X  
**

I am still uncertain if I am glad to be locked away in the Captain's quarters or if it would be better if I had been left alone in the small room below deck. Although I am convinced that the food is not poisoned, I have completely lost my appetite. Even the strong scent of roast pig does not entice my senses. The dinner with Captain Barbossa hadn't gone too awry until he started telling me exaggerated stories about supposed curses. Miffed that he thinks that I am naught but a naive child, I fix the Captain with an almost patronizing gaze.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," I point out, pushing a curl of golden-brown hair behind my ear.

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale," Barbossa chuckles, immediately agreeing with me much to my surprise. "Buried away on an Island of the Dead what cannot be found except by those who already know where it is, find the treasure we did. There be the chest, within it be the gold pieces. Took 'em we did. We spent 'em, traded 'em, and frittered 'em away for food, drink, and pleasurable company. The more we gave away, the more we came to realize that drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all of the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now, we are consumed by it."

As he talks, Barbossa rises from his chair and starts pacing around the room, lingering by my shoulder at times. From the urgency in his voice and the intensity of his eyes, I actually come to believe that the Captain believes his tale to be true. Not knowing what to expect from a delirious man in a locked shut, candle-lit room, I take advantage of the fact that Barbossa has turned his back to me to pet the monkey perched on the globe lying on a wooden chest across the room. My hand slips out inconspicuously and grasps the butter knife. After tucking it inside of my napkin without detection, I move the napkin to my lap. Unease has settled in around me. I don't know what to expect from Barbossa, but his tale has an ominous, eerie air to it.

"There is one way that we can end our curse. All of the pieces of Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid," the Captain goes on before turning from his monkey to fix me with his unnerving azure gaze. "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

The feeling of impending doom increases inside of me and I immediately realize what Barbossa is trying to have me infer. Too curious not to ask the question that I'm not particularly sure that I want the answer to, I slip my hand toward the butter knife under my napkin as I ask, "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya...yet," the Captain replies, a nasty smirk appearing on his face as he extends his hand with the apple still clasped within it toward me once again. "Apple?"

Knowing that now may be my best and my only chance to escape, I kick my chair behind me and leap to my feet, the silver butter knife gleaming ominously in the light. A chase of cat and mouse begins. Even from the start, I never really had a chance of running from Barbossa seeing as this is his ship and he knows it better than the back of his hand. Yet, for some reason, I hesitate to use the knife. Killing is not in my nature. Even under a life or death situation, I can't seem to summon what it takes to stab a human being.

I hold the knife up, poised and at the ready as I turn toward the door all of the way across the room from me. It is my only hope of escape. What should be no more than ten footsteps to the door seems like miles to me now. However, I _have_ to try to reach the door. I take a few sprinting steps forward, knife still raised and ready to strike like a deadly serpent in my hand.

"Arr!" Captain Barbossa throws himself in front of me, his strides longer than mine.

I try to dodge him, but he steps in front of me and blocks my path toward freedom. I have to act and it must be now! Gnarled hands with curled fingernails extent toward me. Shuddering at the thought of those ancient hands on my flesh, I take a deep breath and perform the most audacious action of my entire life. Without another thought, I thrust the knife into Barbossa's chest. Terrified by what I've just done, I gasp in shock and stumble backward, eyes fixed on the knife.

With a graceful movement, the Captain pulls the knife out of his chest and holds it up. Droplets of dark crimson blood run down the expanse of silver and dribble onto the floor. Seeming unfazed by my attack, Barbossa raises an eyebrow at me and says, "I'm curious, after killin' me, what was it ye were plannin' on doing next?"

I have no answer for the Captain who should have reacted to the thrust of my knife in some way or the other. My mind reels. Could Barbossa's story actually hold some truth to it? Is it really impossible for him to feel anything at all? Not having time to think about this and terrified at what the Captain will try to do to me now that I've attempted to kill him, I throw myself toward the entrance of Barbossa's quarters and burst out onto the moonlight deck.

An immediate gasp leaves my mouth as my eyes grow wide with fear. The men are still working diligently on the deck, except that they're not quite men anymore. I see only decayed skeleton figures where I once saw human bodies only earlier today. Unable to breathe even if I wanted to, all I can do is stare at the skeleton pirate crew. They're still clothed and strands of dirty, matted hair are still attached to their skulls, but without human flesh, the pirates look like something out of a nightmare.

Paranoia makes me certain that a hand just brushed against my shoulder. I stagger forward in fright and trip over a large wooden crate set directly in my path. I gasp once again, but this time attract the attention of several members of the crew. Their lip-less mouths turn and send me grins of the dead, their yellow-flecked eyes all fixated on my expression of fear.

As the pirates move toward me, I react without thinking and stumble forward with no sense of direction or plan of where I'm going. All I know is that I have to get away of these inhuman creatures. I don't know what they are or exactly how this happened, but I have been forced to accept the fact that Barbossa is right - there really is a curse set upon the crew of the Black Pearl.

The loud thuds of boots slamming against the warped wooden boards of the deck sound behind me. The skeleton bodies are chasing after me and I have nowhere to go. I race forward mindlessly until the thought of pitching myself overboard pops into the front of my head.

Before I have a chance to decide whether or not I should act upon this thought, a skeleton figure swinging on a rope from somewhere above my head comes soaring past me. He grins eerily at me and wraps a bony arm around my waist as he yanks me close against him. My shrieks of terror fill the air as the two of us swing forward on the rope. The decaying, rotting skeleton next to me has an atrocious smell to it. The blood flows out of my face and I begin to struggle.

I kick, squirm, and fight like I have never fought before. All sense of dignity forgotten, I make as much of a commotion as I possibly can until my toil finally pays off. The once human pirate loses his tight grip on me and drops me back to the slick deck of the ship. I immediately start running once more. A small alcove protected in part by a staircase to my left seems to be the only place for me to hide in the bright moonlight. I fling myself into the alcove and huddle there with my breath held. Has the nightmarish crew spotted me yet? Do they know where I am?

A sudden bloodcurdling, ear-splitting shriek comes from directly next to my ear. I jump close to a foot into the air in shock, clutching at my chest as the beating of my heart goes into overdrive. Barbossa's pet monkey has also turned into a skeletal creature and is leering at me with the medallion caught tight in his grasp.

In too much of a panic to think straight, it never occurs to me to take the medallion and use it to my advantage once again. However, even if this thought had occurred to me, I assume that it would have done me no good. The crew could easily have found a way to pry the medallion out of my hands. I start running again and fling myself around the corner to my left. Instead of running smack into the doorway ahead of me, I run right into Barbossa's chest. He grabs my arms and whirls me around so that I'm forced to face the crew.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we truly are. We are not amongst the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and have been unable to quench it. Too long I've been starvin' to death and haven't died. I feel nothin' - not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," the Captain murmurs, voice dripping with longing as he stretches out a hand to me in the moonlight.

Staggering backward, I watch as the flesh of Barbossa's hand shrivels up in the moonlight and leaves nothing but bone in its place. Caught between the Captain and the crew, I come to a statue still halt and wait for my heart to burst out of my chest.

Grabbing a bottle of wine by his foot, Barbossa uncorks it and warns me, "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. Yer in one!"

With that said, the Captain steps completely into the moonlight, his entire body changing so that he blends in with the skeletal figures of his crew. Raising the bottle of wine to his mouth, Barbossa pours it down what would be his throat except for the fact that he has no throat. The wine splatters against his clothes and pours between his ribs. Only now am I realizing why Barbossa watched me with so much interest earlier while I was dining. There was a reason behind why he did not partake in the feast himself.

Even though it is a foolish thing to do, I run blindly forward past Barbossa and burst into his quarters once more, slamming the doors shut behind me. I'm not safe here, but at least I am away from the inhuman pirate crew for a few moments. Trying to get as far away from the pirates as possible, I run to the far corner of the room and crouch there with my arms wrapped tightly around myself. I try to make myself become one with the wall so that I can pass by unnoticed if someone enters the room, but deep inside, I know that my attempt is futile. It's only a matter of time before the doors to Barbossa's quarters are flung open and I will be hunted down like a helpless rabbit during hunting season.

The sound of shattering glass from just outside of the room that I'm hiding in causes me to wince. At any moment, the doors will be flung open. I don't know what to expect from a murderous, black-hearted crew of pirates. Barbossa was the only one protecting me earlier, but now that I tried to kill him, I'm certain that his protection has come to an end.

Muddled, accented voices can be heard in the distance. Out of the garble, I pick out the Captain's distinctive voice shouting at the crew to get back to work. I cannot decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing. After all, if the men are working, they can't spend time their time searching for me. Does Barbossa plan to punish me himself? Is that what this order is all about?

Being left alone in itself is agony. I wait and wait for the doors of my refuge to creak open, but they stay resolutely shut. The frantic beating of my heart refuses to slow and my breaths continue to come in short, quick gasps. After a long, torturous wait, I start to hope that someone_ will_ find me. Even if I am to be killed like a slaughtered lamb, I might as well get it over with and not prolong my suffering.

Just when I think that I'm about to go insane from the suspense of not knowing my imminent fate, the doors to the Captain's quarters finally crack open like I had been imagining for the last hour or two. My fearful gaze turns upward, wondering if it is the Barbossa or a blood-thirsty pirate who has found me.

Thud, thud, thud. The sounds of Barbossa's heavy boots echo from just inside of the doorway. Eyes locked on me, he reaches out behind himself and shuts the doors silently. The slightly amused smile from earlier plays about his lips as he murmurs, "Good evening, Miss. My apologies for earlier, but ye did bring that down upon yerself."

All of my muscles stiffen as I prepare for a fight or flight response. It's silly considering the fact that I have nowhere to flee to, but I cannot stop the innate responses of my body to my current predicament. Even though Barbossa appears human enough at the moment, I know that he is nothing but a monster.

"Now, now, ye mustn't look at me like that," Barbossa says in what would be a soothing voice. "I won't be the one ta hurt ya. Yer fears lay just outside of those doors."

I open my mouth to say something, but my mind has gone blank. Finally, I utter the words of a coward, speaking in an only slightly cracked voice, "If you plan on killing me, do it now."

"I've already said that killin' ya would be a waste, haven't I?" Barbossa asks, raising an eyebrow at me. The look of amusement on his face grows as he points out, "I see that you've taken the liberty of making yerself at home in my quarters. Normally, I'd let ye cower there in the corner all night long if that's what ya want ta do, but I'm not feelin' so inclined to let ye do so after yer attempt to kill me earlier."

Dread pools in the pit of my stomach as I ask in a wavering voice, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I don't feel comfortable sleepin' in a room with my would-be murderess, so I'm gonna have ta show ye to the door," Barbossa replies, pointing toward the door of the cabin that will lead me straight into the hands of the skeletal, savage pirate crew.

* * *

_Uh oh! Do you think that Barbossa will really kick Lizzie out of his quarters? Review please? :)  
_


	11. Chapter XI

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: Aw, you're a lovely person yourself! I love meeting such nice people on this website! I'm not too keen on Will as a character either. This will probably sound bad, but he just seems a bit...boring to me. Do you feel the same way about him? I would love for Norrington and Beckett to come back! Isn't there supposed to be a Pirates of the Caribbean 5? I agree with you about Lizzie; let's hope that she can use her head and find a way to convince Barbossa to let her stay the night! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I think that you're right, that's a very good point! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Eccentricity97: You remember this next chapter? xD I guess that I must've scarred everyone for life with it, haha. xD I'm glad that you took inspiration from it though. Hopefully, you liked the chapter?**

**weepingbutterflies: Stalkers are definitely a pain, yeah! Why are there so many creeps out there? *shakes head sadly* But anyway, I'm glad to hear that you liked the chapter! Thank you! Ugh, I hate it when routers act up. Do you think that you'll have to get a new one? I hope that yours starts acting normally soon!  
**

**LuluCalliope: The days are starting to blur for me; I forgot that tomorrow is a Saturday. *facepalms* So how's school going for you so far this year? It must be really tiresome.  
**

**Johnny2b: Hm, I might have to try and see them sometime when I get more time. Johnny Depp is always a great actor.  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: No, I haven't seen that video. That's a shame that it's not going to last though. I suppose that's what fanfics are for though, huh? I imagine that Jaime must've felt something for her since he went out of his way to keep her from being raped.  
**

**Frustration: Good point there, I have absolutely no idea how I'd try and describe the US. I guess that one of my question is whether or not it's really warm there? It gets really cold and snowy here in the winters. Also, have you seen the Great Barrier Reef before? It's always the first thing that I think of when I hear about Australia. Yup, I did say that I moved out. It's good and bad, you know? Overall, I'm happier though. So you want to study history? Do you have a uni in mind that you want to go to? I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the rewrite! I hope that you like this next chapter. :)  
**

**Ms. Nevermind: I just love Barbossa too! *fangirl squeals* What's not to love about him, right? I'm so sorry to hear about your colleague. I can understand how the extra money is nice though! That's nice of you to take over her shift for her. And wow, that's awesome about your one-shot! I bet that you did a great job on it! *high fives you***

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm so happy to hear that you thought that the last chapter was exciting! There will be a lot of added bits in the next few chapters, so I really hope that you like them! Same thoughts here about Elizabeth actually. She does pretty much just act like a damsel in distress during the first film. At least she grows more independent later on though. Barbossa is one of my favorite characters as well! *high fives you* Thank you kindly for your review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI  
**

I stare up at Barbossa in sudden alarm. He can't honestly mean to throw me into the hands of the crew! They will without a doubt force themselves upon me, shred my dress, and rip me inside and out. My breathing turns hysterical as I realize what is about to happen to me. I search the yellow-tinged cerulean pools of Barbossa's eyes and hope to find something within them that will tell me that he's only teasing me like he's done so many times tonight. However, as I look him straight in the eye, I see nothing but dead seriousness within Barbossa's eyes.

"You want me to leave?" I ask in a meek voice, my heart thudding rapidly against my ribcage as I huddle even more closely to the wall, refusing to get up until I'm absolutely certain that the Captain won't let me stay here. Perhaps he's just not thinking straight and will now recognize the atrocity of what he's just asked me to do.

Barbossa turns his eyes up toward the ceiling and sighs loudly in irritation, pointing out, "Yer makin' me repeat an awful lot of things tonight, Miss Turner. I don't take kindly ta havin' to repeat myself. I told ya to leave twice now. Don't ask me to tell it to ye again."

"But..." the single word of protest leaves my mouth sounding weak and helpless. Why oh why did I try and stab Barbossa earlier? Without his protection, I will be slaughtered by the crew before dawn, but knowing the vicious men, they will take their time ravishing me and will make my death slow and painful. I hate to have to beg, so I try one more time, "I don't think that you understand. The crew will see me as soon as I leave this room."

"Indeed they will," Barbossa replies in a dangerously calm voice, sounding almost bored with our conversation. His earlier role of protecting me is no longer at play in the game that will result in my survival or my imminent death.

"Captain Barbossa, pirate or not, you are an intelligent man! You know what they will do to me!" I point out, my voice reaching a new level of fear.

"Aye, I know," Barbossa gives one more irritatingly calm nod. He leans on one of the wooden chairs at the intricately carved wooden table and says nothing more.

Seeing that the Captain is going to do nothing about this unless I somehow come up with a way to change his mind, I grasp about myself for any final strings that might keep me alive until morning. I try not to make my voice sound too desperate as I point out anxiously, "Did you not say only earlier that there would be no sense in killing me? Don't you need my blood to end your curse? If you toss me to your men, they will take what they want from me and then leave me for dead as you certainly know."

"I did say there would be no sense in killin' ya and that yer death would not be by my hand, yet I never said anything regarding the actions of me crew. Yer blood is blood whether yer dead or alive when its taken," Barbossa replies, looking from me to the door in a subtle way of hinting that he wants me out of his cabin. Now.

Any hope of surviving the night shrivels up within me. Barbossa is indifferent to all of my arguments and he is growing restless. As he pointed out, this is my own fault for attacking him earlier. I feel foolish now for my actions earlier tonight. It made no sense to attempt to murder the only man on this entire ship of savage miscreants who protected me earlier.  
_  
That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya...yet._

The Captain's words from earlier come flooding back to me. Now I can tell that Barbossa only meant to scare me. It's clear that he doesn't want to kill me tonight, yet, he won't stop his crew from murdering me right outside of his cabin door. I have nothing left to do but beg him to let me stay within his quarters tonight. It is the only way for me to survive. I loathe begging, but I've already mostly lost my dignity tonight. What would I prefer losing? My life or my dignity? My obvious answer is clear.

I rise unsteadily to my feet and lean against the wall behind me as I plead, "Do not make me go out there, I beg you!"

"Ye should have thought of that earlier, Miss Turner," Barbossa replies, drumming his fingertips on top of the chair that he is leaning against. I listen to the tap of his sharp, curled nails on the wood and feel my heartbeat match their rapid pace.

Seeing that there is no hope left for me, I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. Attempting to suppress the fear bubbling up inside of me, I take the several steps forward to my doom, brushing by Barbossa in the process. I give him a cold look as I pass, which only causes him to smirk at me. As I reach out for the brass handle of the door, I decide to make one last plea. The worst that the Captain will do is yell at me. One last attempt to save my life could make all of the difference.

"There's nothing that I can do to change your mind about this?" I press, glancing over my shoulder and praying for a miracle.

"Hm..." Barbossa muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He straightens up from where he has been leaning on the chair in front of him and counters, "Well, when ya put it that way, I suppose that we could make a bargain, but you'll be agreeing to _my _terms this time."

I spin around and release the door handle, hope flooding through me once again. I knew that the Captain wouldn't go through with this. Taking a step forward, I ask, "What do you propose we do to settle this?"

"If I let ya stay here tonight, it's by the goodness of my heart and nothin' more. Ye can't just get something and not expect to give something in return though. 'Tis only fair that ye repay me for my kindness," Barbossa points out, taking a few long strides toward me so that I can see the gleam of his eyes in the candlelight.

A sudden chill washes over me as I realize that Barbossa isn't going to let me stay in the cabin without doing something for him first. I'm not certain what he wants. I point out the obvious and reply, "I have no more gold if that's what you're referring to."

"Gold? Nay, I'm not referring to gold, Miss Turner. Silver and gold aren't the only means of payment out here in the Caribbean," Barbossa murmurs, his words sliding out of his mouth as if he knew exactly what I was going to say before I actually said it. He takes another step forward so that we're only a foot apart. If the Captain notices my confusion, he doesn't let onto it.

"Then what do you want from..._oh_," I suddenly gasp in surprise as I realize exactly what it is that Barbossa wants. He wants me. My expression contorts in horror and I stumble backward, shaking my head frantically, my curls from earlier now wild and loose around my shoulders as I protest, "No! That's vile!"

"It be yer choice," Barbossa shrugs nonchalantly from where he stands before me, his shadow looming over me. "If this be yer decision, then go. You've wasted enough of me time as it is."

I take a few indignant steps toward the door before I realize that I'm not thinking once again. If Barbossa takes me, it will only be once and he will let me live until morning. If the crew has their way with me, I will be taken over and over again, ripped and shredded to pieces before my very eyes until my blood has been spilled and my heart has been stilled. Despite the sinful nature of Barbossa's offer, it is still better than spending a night with the vicious, undead pirate crew. Hesitating, I turn around and find myself face-to-face with Barbossa.

"It will either be with me or me crew. The decision is yers, but ye must make it now. I will point out that if ya choose ta spend the night here, ye can be assured that I will treat ye kindly. As fer my men...I cannot speak for 'em," the Captain informs me quietly, his hand reaching forward and making contact with my flesh for the first time. He cups my chin firmly, but gently.

Tears sting the corners of my eyes, but I know that I have no choice anymore. My only chance of survival is to spend the night with Barbossa and that's exactly what I'm going to do. It will be a vile and dastardly act, but perhaps it won't be so horrible if I can distract myself and force my mind to a distant place.

Deciding to challenge myself not to fall to pieces before my captor, I nod stiffly and finally state in a toneless voice, "Very well, Captain. I will spend the night here and allow you to corrupt me since you insist on my corruption either by your hand or by the hands of your crew."

Barbossa chuckles softly, eyes glittering in amusement as he replies, "Corruption? Is that how it's thought of where ye come from? My plans are not to 'corrupt' ya. I merely mean to take advantage of the situation fer yer sake and for my own. Come. We won't do this here."

As Barbossa turns and strides toward my right, I have no choice but to turn and follow him, anticipation and dread consuming me. It's only ten seconds later that I manage to interrupt the meaning of the Captain's last sentence. My nose wrinkles as I snap indignantly, "You can't honestly propose that I might enjoy this!"

Barbossa brushes a tapestry hanging from the ceiling back to reveal a small portion of the room that I wasn't aware of before. A large bed covered with ornately patterned quilts greets my eyes. My feet come to a halt and a lump forms in my throat as Barbossa replies, "Can't I? I believe that I know more about the pleasures of this world than ya do. Yer young and innocent, are ya not? Ye know nothin' when it comes to desire."

I cannot speak properly as I stand between Barbossa and the bed, unable to make my feet move another inch. All I manage to say is, "This is wrong..."

"Ye be livin' with pirates now. We don't think of right or wrong here and neither should ye. I've already given ya my word not to hurt ye. There's nothin' to be frightened of," Barbossa murmurs, motioning me forward. "Waste not the night."

I know deep inside that if I don't obey his wishes, the Captain could throw me out of the door and into the hands of the crew, but my feet are stuck to the floor and I can't move anything, not my lips, not my feet, or any part of my body whatsoever. Fear has turned me into a statue. I never expected to do anything like this except for on my wedding night when it is expected for me to give myself up to my husband.

Barbossa sighs heavily and crosses over to me, rolling his eyes as he asks, "Need a little convincin', do ya now?"

Fingertips reach toward me, and this time, I do not jerk away. The loose strands of hair are brushed lightly away from my forehead and light, knowing fingertips sweep across my collarbone. Barbossa's touch leaves a strange tingle flickering just beneath my skin. When he leans down and captures my lips, I make no effort to pull away from him. I expected the pirate captain to kiss me wildly, viciously even, but the feel of his mouth upon mine is not entirely unpleasant. When his strong hands encircle me and draw me against the warmth of his chest, I seem to forget that I'm being forced into this.

After a moment longer, my lips are released and the Captain murmurs, "That wasn't _so_ bad now, was it, Miss Turner?"

Voice still absent, all I can do is shake my head once, already having lost myself trying to figure out why I'm not running for the door anymore. Barbossa sends me a sly smile before sweeping me off of my feet. Crossing the remaining distance to the bed in only two strides, Barbossa reminds me, "I'm not a cruel man by nature. If I told ye how I turned pirate, ya might be surprised. Now then, all I can say to ya now is ta try an' relax."

I'm lowered onto the surprisingly soft mattress and feel icy fingertips close around my heart once more. Barbossa says that he won't hurt me, but how can I trust a pirate? Why didn't I hate it when he kissed me? My body should be responding differently to this, but instead it is just lying still on the bed. Too many questions with too many possible answers spin around in my mind as I wait to see how the night will proceed.

* * *

_Hm, how do you think that Lizzie's night aboard the Black Pearl will go? :P Review please? :)  
_


	12. Chapter XII

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: Aw, you're making me blush too, which believe me, is not so attractive on me because I have pink cheeks in general, haha. xD Will is very sweet for what he'd do for Lizzie, but he lacks the charm that the other Potc men have. Is that what you think too? I...honestly don't know if there should be a Pirates 5 and 6 or not. I already felt like the fourth movie lacked the spirit of the first three movies. How did you feel about the fourth movie? Hehe, I'm glad that you remember the next chapter. :P Hope it wasn't written too terribly! Thanks for liking the way that I portray Barbossa; I try my hardest!  
**

**weepingbutterflies: Aw man, that sucks that you had to get a new router. Is it working well though, I hope? I hate having internet problems. That's like my number one irritant. :P And yeah, talking through reviews always works! *high fives you***

**Saints-Fan-12: That's true, Barbossa won't try to hurt her, but all virgins unintentionally get hurt their first times. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Eccentricity97: Oh god, that is so true. Barbossa, you don't know what you're doing to Lizzie! ...Then again, maybe he does? :P It's hard to know what's going through his head. Thanks for commenting!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Wow, how do you stand the stress of the AP and honors classes? I can't deal with that sort of thing at all. And nope, I'm totally done with school. I left about a month ago now. Took me long enough, eh?  
**

**Johnny2b: I've never seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory before. But I do love dark movies and dark writing, that's true. *nods*  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I'll definitely look it up then! You know that I like the Lannisters. :P And omg, I can't even imagine Cersei's reaction to Brianne! What do you think that she'll do about her?  
**

**Frustration: I don't think that I would like it in Australia so much because I despise humidity. *shivers* I always hide by the air conditioner whenever it's humid out. Have you ever seen snow before? Or what about the Sydney opera house? Sorry, I think that I've watched Finding Nemo a few too many times. xD I agree with you that being happier is what matters at the end of the day. Nobody wants to spend their entire lives being miserable. Take your time with the university decision. It's a big one and you don't want to rush it. Haha, I know what you mean about wanting Barbossa to get his way even if he is a true villain in these next couple of chapters. So you like Jack better than Barbossa? Does that mean that you prefer Sparrabeth to Barbossabeth? Just curious. Thanks for reading!  
**

**XxRebelWriterxX: Yay, I'm glad to see you back! *hugs you* I know what you mean about being busy, it seems like we're all busy here these days! It is really sad to lose internet friends and family. I'm just grateful that I have a few who still remember me, you know? I guess that's what really matters. Hopefully, I'll gain more followers as time goes on. Oh god, yes, I feel like I've read all of the good stories for my favorite fandoms too! That's when rereading comes in handy, don't you think? Sulley and Randall were definitely OOC. I felt like they were different characters almost, you know? Oddballs are fun! I liked the Lone Ranger, but the bit with the kid and Johnny in the display were weird to me for some reason. What did you think about that part? It is kind of weird to think that you'll be living on your own, but hey, if I can do it, then so can you!  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm glad that you kept wondering about whether or not Barbossa was going to let Lizzie stay in the last chapter! I love suspense, don't you? Anyway, it turns out that Lizzie is going to get to stay for the night! You like the idea of Lizzie and Barbossa as a couple then? I definitely prefer the two of them to Lizzie and Will! Will is really boring, I agree. D: I'm going to write all three movies in Lizzie's POV for this story. :) Is that a good thing, I hope? Also, I think that your English is amazing, so don't worry about it at all!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XII  
**

The candlelight flickers ominously across the cabin, causing ghastly shadows to dance on the wall opposite me as the Captain removes his coat and joins me on the bed. Lightning bolts of fear jolt through me, but I'm too frightened to move. When Barbossa leans over me with an outstretched hand, his touch against my cheek is light and careful. Cupping the side of my face in one gnarled hand, the Captain strokes my cheek with his thumb and whispers in a husky voice, "It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to engage in something of this nature. Ye must forgive me if I take my time with ya."

Unsure what this is supposed to mean, I blink once and try to distract myself from what's about to happen to me. However, despite attempting to throw myself into a world of my own, I find that I don't particularly want to leave my current situation, not just yet. Soft lips brush against my forehead before returning to my lips once more. I haven't ever been kissed before tonight nor have I thought much of it in the past. I never assumed that it might cause pleasurable sensations in one's body, but it is indeed pleasure that I feel now as Barbossa claims my lips once, twice, three times in a row. The tip of his tongue slides along my lower lip before pressing against it. Although I have never engaged in anything like this before, I seem to know what to do. My lips part of their own accord and the Captain's tongue delves into my mouth.

My pulse leaps and a strange sound forms in my throat. I suddenly have the urge to return the kiss and double the passion. This thought frightens me and sends a tremor of fear racing down my spine. What is Barbossa doing to me? As he ravishes my lips and twines his tongue with mine, I don't find myself hating him the way I should. Even if I hadn't agreed to this, I wouldn't be fighting him right now. The only question in my head is _why_.

Only when Barbossa's mouth leaves mine do I realize that I'm out of air. I suck in much needed oxygen as his lips travel down the column of my neck. Despite everything, I turn my head at an angle that allows him better access to my throat. The Captain's eyes crinkle and I see laughter in them as I unknowingly arch my back. A hand slips underneath me and starts unlacing the strings of the burgundy dress that I put on over my nightgown earlier. A series of soft yet somehow possessive kisses are placed against my collarbone before there's a tug here and a quick pull there. Barbossa slides my dress off in a fluid motion, somehow making me feel extremely naked despite the fact that my thin nightgown still guards my untouched skin from his piercing gaze.

The laces on the front of my nightgown are taken and are undone before I've realized what this will mean. Barbossa brushes the thin piece of cloth back from my shoulders, baring my chest to the candlelight for the first time. He devours the sight that I offer him, drinking me in like fine wine. My cheeks flush and my breath hitches. No man has ever seen me this unclothed before. An untamed gleam forms in the Captain's eyes as his right hand lowers and cups my breast. My heartbeats pick up pace as Barbossa's fingertips curl around the mound of flesh, claiming me as his own.

"It be a shame that yer not enjoyin' yerself the way that I am," the man above me speaks, a twinkle in his eye. Does he know about the contradicting feelings that he's summoning up inside of me? Apparently so because his lips curve upward in a smirk as he goes on, "Yer a thing of beauty, Miss Turner. I consider meself lucky to be yer first."

A burning flood of heat suddenly makes its way down my body as the hand cupping my breast begins to need the heavy flesh in a circular motions. My nipples harden against Barbossa's touch, betraying the way that I'm pretending to act indifferent to his affections. My ragged breathing is the only sound that I can hear as Barbossa runs his thumb against the hardened nub. All sense of reason is slowly fizzling out of my head. I find myself wanting more than what the Captain is offering me. Luckily, the Captain senses my need and almost as soon as the thought of more passes through my mind, he leans down and presses weather worn lips against the expanse of my chest, his tongue flicking out and lightly teasing my nipple.

"Oh..." a soft moan leaves my mouth as teeth nip at the nub. Lips seal around the harden peak and begin to suckle it. Barbossa ravishes me in a way that I never knew existed. Melting heat pools to a strange area of my body while sweat breaks out across my forehead.

When my nipple is released, warm, wet lips travel to the valley between my breasts and then downward from there. A strange sort of tingling has formed between my thighs, causing the area to grow moist and itchy. Unsure of what this is about, all I can do is eye Barbossa warily as he disappears between my legs. One of his rough, yet surprisingly careful hands slips under the hem of my dress and runs up my leg. I clench my teeth together as a wave of desire crashes over me and leaves me drowning and gasping for breath.

Strange patterns are drawn upon my leg as Barbossa moves his hand up, up, up. The skirt of my nightgown is raised to my thighs, cold air flooding against my flushed skin. Catching me off guard, the Captain suddenly curls his fingers around my nightgown and tugs it down my legs in one easy movement, leaving me completely naked in front of a man for the very first time.

My cheeks burn and my eyes squeeze shut. I try to turn away from Barbossa as my dignity disappears and is replaced by a sense of all-consuming shame. I have no choice about this, but I feel guilty nonetheless. This is wrong. Vile. Evil. Only the man that I marry should see me like this.

"None of that," Barbossa's words drip into my ears as he reaches up and takes my shoulder in a firm grip, turning me back to him. "Ye agreed to our bargain and I intend to see it through. Hidin' yerself from me is only going to prolong this. Ye don't want that now, do ya? Unless, perhaps, yer enjoyin' yerself?"

"Of c-course not," I reply, trying to sound indignant even though my voice is shaking and my body is trembling in fear. "You're a bastard."

"Am I now?" Barbossa asks, sounding amused.

I choose to make no reply to his taunting comment, but cannot suppress a gasp as the Captain slides a hand between my legs and spreads them outward, bearing the most intimate part of my body to the light. A droplet of desire drips down my inner thigh. Barbossa chuckles and I bite my tongue, despising the way a man that I've not known for more than a few hours is able to control me.

I suppose that every young woman has imagined her first time at some point or another in her life. I admit that my has mind drifted upon the matter. However, I never lingered upon the idea of lovemaking. I always thought that it was something done to create children and nothing more. Lust is a sin and making love for pleasure is immoral. What I'm engaging in now is forbidden and despicable. I'm destroying my honor and my family's honor...

I'm busy battling the raging war taking place inside of my head when Barbossa brushes a fingertip against my glistening center. The terrible prickling sensation at my core increases and I hiss to draw in breath. More drops of desire form between my legs and flow against the Captain's fingertip as he strokes me gently, making me more and more aware of a strange emptiness within me that begs to be fulfilled. Suddenly, a fingertip glides within me, whirling me away to a place that I've never visited before. My hips lift of their own accord, causing me to scream inwardly at myself. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I control myself?

Barbossa's finger withdraws from my warmth and I dare to open my eyes to see what he's doing. Straddling me, Barbossa inspects his slick finger with an intent look that makes me wish that I could disappear or become one with the bed. Sensing my gaze, the Captain glances down at me, one corner of his mouth lifting as he takes note of the contradicting desire and fear in my eyes.

"Ye have nothin' ta be ashamed of. Yer cheeks are blazin' like the sun," Barbossa points out.

Clinging to the little bit of logic still accessible to me, I contradict, "I have _everything _to be ashamed of. You're ruining me."

"I care not to put it that way," Barbossa replies, going back to inspecting his fingertip as he adds, "I'll be kind to ye and finish what we've started since ya claim to be in so much agony. I will give ye a fair warning though. A woman's first time is always painful. The pain will be replaced soon enough though..."

"This is going to hurt?" I question, unable to keep the panic out of my voice as Barbossa lowers a hand to his breeches. Not wanting to see what he's doing, I fix my gaze on the ceiling.

"Aye, but only fer a moment. Ye won't remember the pain after that," Barbossa tries to reassure me, his voice confident.

Despite the need rippling through me, I'm suddenly fearful as warm, throbbing flesh presses against my intimacy. A ragged breath leaves my lips and my entire body tenses up. I prepare myself for the worst kind of pain imaginable and grate my teeth together as I wait in suspense.

Barbossa sighs loudly, pointing out, "Remember what I told ye about relaxing? The stiffer ye are, the more yer gonna ache. Ya would be wise to listen to an ol' Captain's advice."

Since there's nothing more to lose at this point, I attempt to relax my muscles even though my mind is in turmoil. Fear pounds through my veins as I wait in suspense. With a sudden, forceful stroke, Barbossa shatters my honor and marks my body as his own. Something inside of me rips and tears, causing tears to swim into the corners of my eyes as white hot pain floods inside of me. The Captain seems aware of my discomfort and gives me a few moments to adjust to the throbbing sensation taking over my body.

I chew my lip until I taste blood in my mouth. Finally, the pain begins to fade. Barbossa pulls out of me before sinking within my body once again, causing the sharp, inward shock inside of me to completely dissolve. The pain is nothing more than a memory as our bodies meld together. This is wrong, so very wrong, yet I find pleasure roaring through my body as Barbossa rhythmically thrusts his hips against mine. Muscles below my stomach tighten and contract as the Captain buries himself deeper and deeper inside of me with each powerful stroke.

Never before have I felt such a strong yearning for another being than I feel for Barbossa at this very moment. He fulfills me, bringing me to heights that I never knew existed. The flames burning beneath my skin are sated as he runs his ever knowledgeable hands up the curves of my hips. The intense thrumming within me pushes me farther and farther toward the vertex of ecstasy. I cannot help but cry out as Barbossa begins to fondle my breasts, burying himself inside of me one final time and managing to caress a secret place that rips away my wits and causes me to grab the sheets and cry out the name of the man who has given and taken so much from me in the last few minutes.

My release sends me to a place that could very well be heaven for a few joyous moments. Unfortunately, after every high, there is always a low. I quickly drop down, down, down until I open my eyes and find myself slumped on Barbossa's mattress, dazed, stripped of my dignity in more ways than one, and completely exhausted. A strange sort of heat floods through me as I lay completely motionless. All I can hear are my own breaths and the Captain's panting.

The realization of what has happened to me hits me like a smack in the face as Barbossa pulls out of me and leaves me feeling pillaged and plundered. What he took from me is something that I will never get back. It was a special thing that he didn't deserve and stole from me out of the coldness of his heart. Instead of anger, I feel only regret, humiliation, and sorrow. Tears spill out of my eyes and run down my face.

"There be no need fer any of that," Barbossa speaks to me as I try to shut out the world. "What is done is done. Ye kept up yer end of the bargain as will I."

"You know that it was it unfair bargain," I whisper in a broken voice, blinking through my tears and accidentally meeting Barbossa's cerulean gaze. I'm shocked when I actually find sympathy and compassion in those sapphire pools.

"Aye, but ye agreed to it. It be yer loss, not mine," Barbossa replies, showing off his pirate side. "Look me in the eye and tell me that ye didn't enjoy yerself just now."

I part my lips and try to force the words that I want to say out of my mouth. They don't come. Instead, I glare at Barbossa and reply, "I despise you. You're despicable."

Knowing that I intentionally avoided answering his question, Barbossa smiles deliberately, saying, "I'm sure that ya do. As a cursed man, I have no need for sleep, so I'll be leavin' ye now."

I feel the mattress shift and glance up to see Barbossa fully dressed and looming over me by the side of the bed. Suddenly conscious of my nakedness, I yank the sheet over my nude figure and realize something for the first time. As the Captain strides toward the tapestry that separates this room from the next, I cry out, "Wait! You told me earlier that you cannot feel anything. You didn't feel anything just now, did you?"

For some reason, this information makes me feel strangely cheated of something special. Barbossa merely turns and glances over his shoulder at me, the sly smile on his face telling me all that I need to know.

Angry tears still pouring down my face, I demand, "Why then?"

"Yer an intelligent woman. Ye'll figure it our for yerself if ya think about it hard enough. Not all pleasures are physical. I took ya tonight for reasons other than desire," Barbossa murmurs, leaving me in an even more bewildered state as he nods once to me in parting, adding, "Sleep well, Miss Turner. Yer going to need yer strength."

With that said, my captor leaves the room and I'm left all alone. I feel strangely empty as if Barbossa has snatched up all of my emotions and has locked them away somewhere inside of me. All I can think about is the strange joining of our bodies and the way, god forbid, that it felt to be one with him. I cry a river of tears as I realize that I've destroyed the family honor by giving myself away to a man who was not meant for me. Father would be so ashamed if he knew about what just happened. Deep down inside, I know that the events of tonight will never leave my lips. Nobody must know of the way that my body was ravished tonight. Despite however much I try to ignore it, the truth is clear in my mind. Barbossa has claimed me, has left his mark on me. Part of me will forever belong to him.

* * *

_Aw, poor Lizzie. Any ideas behind why Barbossa decided to make himself her first? Review please? :)  
_


	13. Chapter XIII

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: Omg, you have rosy cheeks too? My grandma always asks me if I wear a lot of blush or something, which just makes me turn more red and blab about how it's natural. :P I do think that we're on the same wavelength! That's awesome! *high fives you* Glad to hear that we agree about the fourth Potc film. I didn't think that it was awful, just different, I guess. Which film is your favorite if you don't mind my asking? And yes, it probably is good that it was Barbossa versus another member of the crew. *nods* Thanks for commenting!  
**

**LuluCalliope: God, how are you so smart? Seriously, there are times when I'm really jealous of you. :P Congrats on your score; you're a really good student!**

**weepingbutterflies: I'm glad to hear that your internet is working perfectly now! It sucks, but I think that routers are just one of those things that have to be replaced every so often. What do you think? I used to go on deviant art and tumblr, but I ditched those accounts and just use fanfic now. How about you? :)  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Good point about the woman who was on board the Black Pearl last! Let's hope that nothing too bad happened to her. *crosses fingers* Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Johnny2b: Sounds like a movie that I probably don't need to waste my time on then. :P  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Aw, that sucks. I guess that maybe it's a good thing though so we have something to look forward to for the next season. No, I haven't seen that show before, but I have a friend who likes it.  
**

**Frustration: You like humid days during the day? Wow, I don't think that I could ever make myself like the humidity even if I tried. Having a lot of snow in the winters can be fun in a sense. It's really pretty to see everything covered in a sparkly sheet of white if you know what I mean. Of course, it is very cold though. The Opera House sounds really neat! I'd love to see it someday. And haha, so you like Finding Nemo too? Awesome! *high fives you* I feel the exact same way about Sparrabeth. I definitely think that Lizzie and Jack have some chemistry, but I don't ever see them involved in a relationship that could last like you mentioned. Barbossa is more mature and could work something out between them long term possibly. I like Barbossa better because I like his sarcasm, his accent, and I find him more attractive than Jack as weird as that sounds, haha. Hope you like this next chapter!  
**

**lostsocks54: Oh hey, I remember you! *waves* I'm so glad that you found the re-post too! Will you be reading this again by any chance? It's really nice to be back! I hope that you're doing well!**

**OnePirateWolf96: Well, in that case, I'm very glad to hear that you thought that it was a very good chapter! I always love hearing your compliments. I think that you're right and that Barbossa may be starting to like Lizzie just a bit. ;) Suspense is one of my favorite genres for stories. Is it one of your favorites too, I'm guessing? The second movie is kind of boring, I agree. I miss Barbossa in it as well and I also feel sad that Jack had to die! What movie of the four is your favorite if you don't mind my asking? And no problem, my English isn't all that good sometimes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
**

Despite the fact that I'm being held captive on a notorious ship full of undead pirates and a black-hearted Captain at its helm, I somehow manage to sleep through the night. After Barbossa leaves me, I feel completely drained. Devoid of emotion and of physical sensations, my eyelids close and I welcome the darkness that sinks in around me. The longer that I can keep myself away from the nightmarish reality that I live in, the better. I don't want to remember last night, Barbossa, or how I lost every last bit of my dignity in a bargain that I never hoped to make.

Unfortunately, like all good things, my dreamless slumber eventually comes to the end. I'm woken up by the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl. My eyelids flutter open and I find myself staring at the walls of the same room that I fell asleep in last night. Only yesterday morning, I was safely back in my own bed still resting after a late night of reading.

Has it really only been one day since then? It seems as if years have passed since I was taken from Port Royal even though it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours. I feel as if I've aged many years since then. My eyes have been opened to the dark side of the world that I live in. Caught between despicable men, the matter of survival, and attempting to maintain my honor, I now know why so many people from the town envied my life as the Governor's daughter. A heavy wave of shame washes over me for not appreciating what I had. Only now that I've lost it all do I wish that I could have my previous life back. I'm still my father's daughter here on this water warped pirate vessel, but rank and status matter not amongst thieves.

A shiver runs through my body as I realize that it's quite cold here in the Captain's cabin. The sheets feel cold and almost damp against my bare skin. Wait, bare skin? I clutch the sheet protectively against my chest, realizing that I must have fallen asleep without bothering to put my nightgown back on. Half-expecting to find Barbossa's watchful blue gaze upon me, I glance wildly around the room, but find that I'm all alone with my thoughts. Surprisingly enough, my nightgown as well as the burgundy dress that I was forced to wear last night have been folded neatly and are placed upon the chest at the opposite end of the room. I chew my lip, wishing that the chest was closer to the bed.

Not knowing how much longer I'm going to be alone here for, I make myself sit up in bed and wrap the sheet around myself. My nose suddenly wrinkles in distaste as I notice a few dark red splotches of blood on the sheets. Where did that come from? The stickiness between my thighs causes me to look down and notice dried blood staining the insides of them. Shuddering, I hurry away from the blood-stained mattress to the chest on the opposite side of the room.

After glancing all around myself to make sure that nobody is watching me, I let the sheet covering my body drop to the floor and pull my nightgown over my head before tugging Barbossa's burgundy gown over it. The heavy material makes me feel somewhat guarded against the piercing eyes of the pirates. I realize that the musky scent that reminds me of apples on the dress comes from the Captain, not from the previous occupant of the dress. Still, I cannot help but wonder what her fate was. Was she tricked into making a bargain like me or was she killed mercilessly by the crew of bloodthirsty pirates?

Even though I'm fully dressed, another chill runs through me. I pick my way back over to the bed and wonder what to do about the blood stains. They represent my loss of honor. The more that I stare at them, the more queasy that I feel inside. I want to snatch the sheets up off of the bed and scrub them clean until they're spotless. Unfortunately, I don't know the ship well enough to know where I might find a bar of soap. I also long for a bath, yet, I dare not ask for one. Although the dried blood between my legs is a bother, it will have to stay there until later.  
_  
Later._ What will happen to me later? Will I even be alive later? Barbossa made no promises to keep me alive after getting the blood he needs from me to lift the curse placed upon himself and the crew. He's had his fun with me, so I don't see why he would bother to keep me around after the curse is lifted.

The sense of impending doom settles at the pit of my stomach as I raise my hands and attempt to finger comb my hair. Although there are no mirrors in this darkened room, I can feel that my hair is in disarray. The curls it was in yesterday have long since fallen out and have left my tresses in tangles. The smell of sweat and some other foul scent greets my nose. Both acrid scents are coming from me. I need a bath very badly, but I may never get one.

I try to keep myself busy so that I can't think back to last night, but it's hard not to think about it when everything around me screams of the event. The bedroom itself causes my hair to stand on end. The unfamiliar aches and pains throbbing dully through my body remind me of the way that I was used hours before. With nothing else to do, there's nothing that I can do but think.

After a few minutes of perching on the bed with my discordant thoughts spiraling through my head, I decide that enough is enough when I find myself closing my eyes and recalling the soft brush of Barbossa's lips against my forehead. Of course I did not enjoy myself last night, but...all morals aside, it wasn't as terrible as it might have been.

Deciding to go find the Captain and insist that he tell me what he plans to do with me next since I believe that he owes me that much and quite a bit more, I push back the intricate tapestry separating my room from the rest of the Captain's quarters. This part of the room looks exactly like it did last night save for the fact that the food has been removed from the table besides for the silverware. I notice the glint of the silver butter knife still lying on the table.

Even though I know that none of the pirates aboard this cursed vessel can die, I still find myself hesitating as I glance toward the knife lying on the table. It winks at me as if daring me to pick it up and stow it away for future use. I don't intend to kill Barbossa, but if one of the other pirates threatens me, perhaps I can use it to...what? What exactly do I intend to use if for if the pirates are immortal?

Somehow or the other, my feet have found their way over to the ornately carved table. I hesitate, staring down at the butter knife, uncertain of what I should do with it. Should I take it in case the curse is lifted and I have a chance to fight my way to freedom or should I leave the knife exactly where it is before Barbossa notices the missing weapon?

I'm still puzzling over this decision with my hand outstretched when a voice murmurs from only inches away from my ear, "Still thinkin' about killin' me? I'd have thought ye'd have more sense than that." I whirl about in surprise to find myself face-to-face with Barbossa. He smiles a smile not exactly kind, but not exactly evil smile as he continues on, "Mornin', Miss Turner. I trust ye slept well?"

"I slept, yes, but well? No. How do you think that I could possibly sleep well after what you did last night?" I snap, breathing heavily as the distress spills out of my mouth.

"Ye think too much. It was a simple exchange, nothin' more," Barbossa waves his hand in the air, dismissing the subject like my father might dismiss a servant from the dining room. My stomach rolls over as I find my father and Barbossa in the same part of my mind. How can I even possibly compare the two?

Distress turns to a sudden flare of anger at Barbossa's easy dismissal of the subject. Doesn't he realize that the precious thing that he took from me last night was a symbol of my purity and of my family's honor? Glaring daggers at the pirate captain, I spit, "It was more than a 'simple exchange' and you know it."

"Aye, it be more than a simple exchange. I still feel honored ta be yer first. However, the topic at hand is clearly makin' ye uncomfortable. Either forget the past or dwell on it and be miserable for the rest of yer life. The choice is yers to make," Barbossa says calmly as he pulls out a chair at the table for me to sit in, saying, "Now then, please make yerself comfortable. Breakfast will be served shortly and there be no hurry seein' as we're not to the Isla de Muerta yet."

I don't feel like sitting down, but my muscles are aching and my legs feel weak. I sit before I humiliate myself further by toppling over and ask sharply, "The Isla de Muerta? Where is that?"

Barbossa takes a chair to my left and props an elbow up on the table before resting his chin in his palm as he replies, "I've already told ye, have I not? It be a place that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. The cursed treasure must be returned to the proper location."

Realizing that the Captain is not going to give me the exact bearings of the Isla de Muerta, I try to figure out where we might be going next instead and ask, "After returning the treasure to the Isla de Muerta and after lifting the curse, what exactly do you intend to do?"

"Me? I intend to eat an entire bushel of apples and ravish every last one of 'em," Barbossa smirks, his words dripping with a double meaning.

I narrow my eyes at him and rephrase my sentence, pointing out, "That's not what I meant. I meant_ where _do you intend to go after the curse is lifted?"

"Pirates don't plan out their future courses months ahead like yer navy folk do. We go where we want when we want. We take what we want and leave without a backward glance," Barbossa informs me, looking bored as I ask him questions that he supposedly doesn't know the answers to. There's a moment's pause before the Captain adds, "My men will probably be wantin' ta drop by Tortuga though."

"Tortuga?" I echo curiously. The word sounds familiar to my ears, but I can't seem to place a finger on where I heard it last. "What's Tortuga like?"

"Ye'll see if we go there, which in due time, we will," Barbossa replies, apparently not wanting me to know anything at all about my future. He has, however, given me a reason to think that he plans to keep me alive. I'm uncertain how long "due time" refers to, but it sounds as if Barbossa intends to keep me alive for at least a bit longer.

"So you intend to keep me alive then?" I query, trying to sound indifferent even though I find myself holding my breath as I wait for the answer to my question.

"I never said that, did I? Ye must stop assuming things, Miss Turner. Ye assumed that I would bring ya back to yer hometown last night and look where that got ya," Barbossa points out my mistake.

"You never said otherwise though," I contradict, realizing that the Captain and I are playing a game of wits from the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Although Barbossa is a filthy, thieving pirate, he still has quite a bit of intelligence in his head and has an air about him that demands respect even from the Governor's daughter.

"A perceptive observation," Barbossa remarks, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Starting to get frustrated with the situation, I clench my hands into fists under the table. I've been talking to the Captain for several minutes now and know no more about my fate than I did last night. Captain Barbossa owes me an explanation and more in my opinion, but he's sticking to the rules of his game and is giving me no more than what I bargained for.

"Can you not give me even one straight answer?" I ask in an irked voice.

"You've been askin' a lot of questions. I need not answer any of them as ye know. However, I might be more inclined to answer a few of yer inquiries if ye start by bein' truthful with meself," Barbossa replies, the corner of his mouth turning upward.

Narrowing my eyes at him and trying to discern the meaning of his sentence, I ask, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You've been lyin' ta me since ya stepped on board the Pearl," Barbossa points out, causing me to look at the ground. I have lied to him not just once, but on several occasions. "First of all, maid Turner, tell me who ye really are. Yer no maid. I may be pirate, but I be knowin' how ta identify people of prosperity."

I open my mouth and hesitate. I cannot tell Barbossa that I'm the Governor's daughter in case the knowledge would somehow or the other put my father in danger. Deciding to make up an answer in hopes of getting an answer to one of my own questions, I reply quickly, "I'm the daughter of a wealthy merchant. His name is Samuel Johns. Perhaps you've heard of him? Now you must tell me what you plan to do with me. As you've said yourself, a truth for a truth is only fair.

"Aye, but I 'mustn't' do anything since yer obviously lying," Barbossa replies, leaning back in his chair and regarding me with lazy eyes. When he takes note of my shocked expression, he nods and says, "Ah, yes, I can tell when yer lyin'. Ye can't look me in the eye. The opposite of a truth fer a truth is a lie fer a lie, so a lie will be what I give ya. I intend ta make ye strip and walk the plank."

The look of horror that crosses my face makes the weather-worn sea captain chuckle. I despise the way that Barbossa seems to know more about me than anyone else that I've met before seems to know about me. Even Will cannot tell when I'm lying. Barbossa frustrates me, angers me, and intrigues me all at the same time.

As I open my mouth to speak once again, Barbossa leans forward and speaks first, murmuring in a lower tone of voice, "Be careful what ye say next, Miss Turner. You've met yer match and lyin' will do ya no good on this damned vessel."

* * *

_Hm, do you think that Lizzie and Barbossa are a good match when it comes to wits? Review please? :)  
_


	14. Chapter XIV

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: Oh god, yes, it is very annoying to get asked about red cheeks in public! *nods with you* Do you use makeup or anything to try and cover up your red cheeks? I try to glob on the foundation, but it doesn't seem to help much. Ah, the first and third films are my favorites as well! What do you like about those two? Aw, you're so complimentary! I'm so glad to hear that you're still enjoying the story and I certainly agree that Barbossa is one smart pirate. In my opinion, he's even smarter than Jack! Hope you keep reading this!  
**

**LuluCalliope: Do you spend like all of your time studying or are you just naturally smart? :P I could never get perfect scores all of the time like you. And aw, thank you so much! Are you rereading this story?  
**

**weepingbutterflies: It sucks how things need to be replaced so often these days. I know that I'm sounding like an old person over here, but things just don't last like they used to! :P Aw, so you just comment on my story? That makes me feel super special! *hugs* Your chatting site sounds fun although I don't really chat ever. Tumblr is addicting. I'd only join it if you have lots of time for it. xD  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! I think that there might be a battle of wits between them in the future! Thank you for reading this!  
**

**Eccentricity97: I definitely think that Barbossa's wits are sharper, true. The exchange was rather simple for him like you pointed out. Knowing Barbossa, he intentionally wanted the experience to emotionally bind her to him although why he wanted that remains unknown...for now. :P You'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the lovely review. :) Oh, and same here about Lizzie. I always thought that she was a bit bland in the films compared to the eccentric pirates, you know?**

**lahays711: Hm, it is and it isn't. This story does go through all three movies in Lizzie's POV, but I mix up some of the events in it a bit. Are you liking the story so far?  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: That's why my friend watches it, lol. I don't really have time for watching TV right now though. I can barely keep up with posting my fics.  
**

**Frustration: Oh, I can understand where you're coming from in regards to the heat. I take it that you have somewhere where you can swim nearby? I always thought that it would be fun to have a swimming pool! :D I guess that I am pretty lucky to have snow in the winter. It's something that I sort of take for granted. Finding Nemo is a cute film. I'm actually a huge fan of Pixar in general and like Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Cars, The Incredibles, and a lot of those films. How about you? Yeah, Barbossa is charismatic in a different way than Jack if you know what I mean. :) He did work out that Lizzie lied to him, but that may not change the way that the pirates decide to lift the curse. We shall see! Thanks for reading!  
**

**lostsocks54: Awesome! I'm so glad to hear that you'll be rereading this! This story is really your favorite Barbossabeth fic? That makes me so happy to hear! *hugs you* I'm sorry about school starting though. D: Has it started for you already or will you be starting it shortly?  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter! Have I ever told you how much I love getting your reviews? They're always so encouraging and make me feel really happy! I agree with you about Barbossa being a very sly pirate. He knows just how to confuse Lizzie, doesn't he? Omg, the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie is my favorite as well! What makes that movie your favorite?  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
**

Before I have a chance to think of what to say next to the increasingly frustrating Captain, the doors to the room open up and a dark man with long dreadlocks, a dirt-stained face, and coal black eyes enters the room with platters of food in his arms. It looks odd to see such a filthy pirate carrying a basket of soft rolls in one hand and a platter of sliced fruits in his other hand. The man keeps his eyes on the ground and nods once to the Captain before setting the food onto the table before us. Barbossa is clearly respected by his crew. I lodge in my mind the fact that I will have a better chance of survival on this notorious pirate ship if I manage to stay on Barbossa's good side. Seeing as how irritated he's making me right now, this may be harder to remember than one might think.

As the dark man leaves the room, he glances at me out of the corner of his eyes and gives me a wicked grin, eyes gleaming maliciously as he looks over my mussed hair, rumpled dressed, and dark eyes. I wonder if he realizes the horrors that I went through last night. I did attempt to finger comb my hair earlier, but somehow I get the feeling that it still looks like a rat's nest. The man hesitates next to me and I immediately stiffen. Barbossa turns a steely gaze toward the pirate and nods toward the door.

Taking a step backward, the man informs us, "We'll be reaching the Isla de Muerta shortly, Captain."

"Aye, so I suspected. Once we be in the vicinity of the caves, lower the rowboats," Barbossa orders the pirate. He nods and disappears out of the doorway with one last lingering look in my direction. Motioning at the food before us, Barbossa murmurs, "Dig in. Time is of the essence and ye know that I cannot join ya in the pleasures of eatin'."

I reach toward a slice of apple, quite sure that the Captain doesn't want to poison me at this point in our journey. He intends to keep me alive until we reach the Isla de Muerta, that much I'm certain of. As I nibble delicately along the edge of the juicy green fruit, I remember the way that the man from earlier was looking and me and ask Barbossa, "Do you have a mirror?"

"A mirror?" Barbossa echoes before letting out a laugh. He regards me with gratification before asking, "What do ya think we are, Miss? Gentlefolk who spend hours gazin' at our reflections in mirrors? We're naught but humble pirates who care not for keepin' up our appearances."

I suppose that I should have figured this and not have asked such a foolish question, yet, it just seemed to pop out of my mouth earlier. The piece of apple that I'm chewing turns sour as I meet Barbossa's steady cerulean gaze and ask, "Just how awful do I look?"

At once, I regret the question because it gives Barbossa a reason to give me a long, perceptive look. He takes me in from head to toe, eyes lingering on my cleavage before his gaze returns to my face, replying, "Yer still a fine sight to a lonely sailor's wanton eyes if that be what yer askin'."

I sigh loudly, knowing that the Captain knows that is not at all what I am asking. However, under the current circumstance, I decide that it is best for me not to pick a fight with Barbossa. Instead, I ask another question even though I know that it might result in the Captain's mirth once more. "Do you happen to have a comb that I might use?"

"Aye, there be a comb in this room. I could let ye borrow it or I could not. What are ye goin' to do fer me if I let ya make use of it?" Barbossa asks, a twinkle in his eyes that I misinterpret as lust. My face screws up and I'm about to make a comment about how despicable the man is when Barbossa waves my words away and rises from the table, saying, "I'm only jesting with ye."

"Oh," I reply, forgetting for a moment that the Captain has such an odd sense of humor.

Continuing to nibble on my apple since I am a bit hungry, I watch Barbossa out of the corner of my eye. He strides over to an ornate wooden chest propped up against one of the walls and opens it up with a loud creak. As the Captain leans over the chest and rifles through it, I cannot help but wonder what else besides for a comb might be contained inside such a casket. As much as I hate to admit it, Barbossa interests me. I find it odd how he is a strange mix of a gentleman and a roguish pirate.

A moment later, the Captain straightens up, a peculiarly reminiscent look on his face as he straightens back up from the chest with a golden comb inlaid with rubies in his hand. I blink in surprise, certainly not having expected such an exquisite artifact. My surprise quickly turns into curiosity as I notice something interesting for the very first time. Is it not a bit odd how Barbossa happens to have a golden comb in his cabin out of all of the other pieces of treasure that his crew might have stolen? Also, what of the dress that I am wearing? Why would Barbossa have such a fancy gown lying around the ship?

As the Captain approaches me, I hold out my palm for the comb, but he refuses to give it to me. Instead, he comes to stand behind me and says, "Ye must allow me the pleasure of combin' such a fine woman's hair. It's been many risings and settings of the sun since I've been presented with such an opportunity."

My lips purse and my mind starts waging another war in my head. I don't want Barbossa to comb my hair, but I don't want it looking like a rat's nest all day either. Since neither side of the battle taking place in my mind has taken a lead just yet, I completely change the subject and glance down at the dress that I'm wearing, pointing out, "This is a fine dress, is it not?"

"Aye, that it be. Maid or not, it suits ye," Barbossa replies, his eyes traveling over the rich folds of velvet draped around me.

"There was clearly another woman aboard this vessel before I arrived here. I know this because of the comb and the dress. What became of her? I must know," I say fervently.

"That would be a tale of no interest to ye. She wasn't murdered by me crew if that helps ta ease yer mind though," Barbossa replies, the tone of his voice once again lower than usual.

Although I ought to feel satisfied just knowing that the last occupant of the dress was not killed, I still thirst for more knowledge upon the matter. Why the fate of the woman matters so much to me is something that I do not know, but I find that I've already opened my mouth and am pressing, "I would like to hear it nonetheless."

"I've already told ye that the tale will not interest ye," Barbossa replies yet again.

"I have told you many things, but you have told me nothing. I don't know anything about the Isla de Muerta, I don't know where we will travel to next, and I don't even know about my fate aboard this ship. The very least you could do is tell me about the previous occupant of this dress," I point out, my stubborn nature a match for Barbossa's. As an afterthought, I add, "I will let you comb my hair if you tell me."

"Ah..." the thin line of Barbossa's lips suddenly curve into a smile of amusement as he shakes his head almost fondly at me. "Yer tryin' to beat me at my own game, aren't ye? Remember that yer the prisoner here and that I owe ye nothin', but under the circumstance, I suppose that I might as well tell ya about the dress if it's of that much interest to ya."

"It is," I reply emphatically, finishing my slice of apple and not reaching for another one since I intend to put all of my attention to Barbossa's tale.

The brush of a gentle hand sweeps my hair behind my shoulders. For a pirate, Barbossa has a tame hand when it comes to women. He begins to run the comb through my long tresses, pointing out, "Yer a curious one. Ye don't press the matter of yer own life with me, yet, ya insist upon knowin' what became of the owner of this dress. Why?"

"I don't know," I admit, my cheeks turning pink as I realize that Barbossa's words are true.

"Hm," the Captain murmurs thoughtfully, his gnarled hands carefully working out a tangle in my hair. He gets the same evocative expression on his face from earlier when he first saw the comb before he goes on, "Very well, I owe ya an explanation now, don't I? I be a man of me word even if that comes as a shock to ye. The previous owner of this dress was a woman. Lady Genevieve was her name. She was brought aboard the Black Pearl durin' a raid of another island in the Caribbean where we were takin' on captives. Me crew was givin' her a rough time as she was the only woman on board. I took her under my wing so ta speak and gave her a room of her own and my protection from the crew. She was a lot like yerself. Golden hair, deep brown eyes, soft skin..."

Barbossa trails off and I feel his hands come to a halt, still buried in my hair as he gazes off into the distance, lost in a past memory. Hearing about the Captain's past somehow makes him seem more human to me. Suddenly, I make a connection and state, "This is why you took me last night, is it not? It is because I remind you of Lady Genevieve."

"Nay, I had my own reasons fer doin' that. The matters aren't pertinent in the least although yer hair certainly reminds me of hers," the Captain murmurs, setting the comb aside and taking the liberty to simply run his hand through my golden locks.

I wish to know more about this Lady Genevieve and what became of her. Not wanting to push, I wait for Barbossa to tell me more, but he stays silent. Unable to help myself, I press, "What happened to Lady Genevieve? If the crew did not kill her, then where is she now?"

"Still interested in her, are ya?" Barbossa asks before going on, "She grew fond of me and I of her. One thing led to the next and she ended up stayin' here as a guest aboard the Pearl for many days and many nights. The crew learned ta respect her and all was well until certain circumstances arouse. When we set foot in Tortuga, my men, meself, and the lady stayed at an inn. I left her there that night and took me crew with me back to the ship. I know naught of what happened to her after that."

I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting to hear from the Captain, but it certainly wasn't this. Frowning, I ask, "That's it then? You just left her there in the Tortuga without another word to her?"

"Aye," Barbossa nods almost solemnly. "Sounds cruel ta the ear, but the deed was done out of the kindness of my heart. The circumstance that arouse made it impossible for the lady to stay aboard the Pearl. It was no longer a place of safety for her. Sometimes I regret my decision, but what is done is done."

I still can't help but feel sorry for the poor woman. Although Barbossa hasn't exactly told me this, I make an inference from what he's been saying and point out, "You loved her and then left her? You're a selfish, vile man! How could you treat a woman in such a manner?"

"It was a regrettable decision, but one that had ta be made," Barbossa insists before reminding me, "I've already told ye that the predicament that arouse made it impossible fer her to stay here."

"And just what 'predicament' might that have been?" I point out in a fiery voice, still not believing the Captain when he said that what he did had to be done.

Barbossa leans forward to pick up the comb that he set upon the kitchen table earlier, lips practically brushing against the skin below my ear as he whispers, "It be a predicament that does not concern ye. I've already told ya far more than what we bargained for."

With that said, the Captain straightens up and strides back across the room to the chest. I follow him with my eyes once again and tuck my smooth locks of hair behind my ears. I'm seeing Barbossa in a new light although whether this is a good thing or a bad thing is something that I'm uncertain of. He seems less monstrous now that I know he has the capacity to love, but I'm still trying to figure out what circumstance occurred in order for him to abandoned a poor woman in the center of a town unknown to her.

I haven't come up with an answer to my question when the door to the cabin creaks open once again. The tall, dark man who backhanded me last night steps into the room and leers at me before looking at Barbossa and saying, "We have reached the island, Captain."

"So we have. In that case..." Barbossa trails off and motions for both the pirate and me to step step out of the cabin.

I let the pirate step outside first and hang back by the Captain's side as the two of us follow him into a bleak, gray morning. The wind is nonexistent and the silence engulfing us is eerie. A quick glance to my left and to my right shows me that the ship has come to a halt between a narrow passage. Large mounds of rock surround us on all sides. A large cave up ahead in the distance appears to be our destination. Turning my eyes from my surroundings to the deck, I notice that the pirates as strangely silent. They are standing in two long lines with an isle formed between them. Anticipation is thick in the air. All of the men are holding their breaths for the moment when the curse is lifted.

I come to a halt at the front of the two long lines of pirates, apprehensive to walk down the aisle between them. Barbossa stops directly behind me and takes the gold medallion out from inside of his vest. He brushes the hair back from my neck before fastening the medallion around it. I sense his hands linger on my collarbone for a few moments too long before he steps away from me and nods to Ragetti and Pintel, ordering, "Take her into one of the longboats. The rest of ye know what ta do."

* * *

_What do you predict will happen to Lizzie on the Isla de Muerta? Review please? :)  
_


	15. Chapter XV

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: Same here, I just sort of gave up with the foundation thing after a bit. :P Ah, I love the battle from the third movie so much! I don't think that Disney has ever created a more epic battle scene! What do you think? I was kind of sad when Davy Jones died though. *sniffles* I adore the Potc soundtracks, btw! How about you? I'm glad to hear that you like reading about Barbossa's gentler side. I like exploring his character from all angles. And hm, well, maybe it's a good thing that you don't remember everything about Lady Genevieve. It will make the story more interesting, right? Thanks for commenting! :)  
**

**weepingbutterflies: Yay, you agree with me! But seriously, why is everything meant to break these days? :( At least we can be old together. How old are you if you don't mind my being nosy? Eh, thanks for offering, but I don't really go on chat sides. I'm pretty cautious about internet creeps and whatnot. xP  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Ooo, are you a mind reader or something? Awesome prediction! *high fives you* Thanks for commenting!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I'm pretty sure that I saw that movie. xD I forget what it was called though.  
**

**Frustration: That's nice that a lot of your friends have swimming pools at least. I haven't been swimming for over a year now that I think about it, lol. I used to be on a swim team six years ago though. Sometimes I still miss it, but anyway. It sounds like you're a horror fan! Am I right? I do like some horror films, but I dunno, I don't tend to watch them as much as I used to. I guess that I saw a few too many disturbing ones. Those are good predictions on the next chapter! Guess you'll find out what's going to happen now! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**lostsocks94: Wow, I feel so honored to know that this is your favorite Barbossabeth! *cheers* Is this your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean pairing or...? I'm sorry about the rough readjustment. Starting school again is always difficult. I wish you the best of luck in getting readjusted to school life! Hope you like this chapter!**

**LuluCalliope: You're just really smart, I bet. xD I wish that I had your smarts. *looks jealous* But aw, that's so sweet of you to say! Is there any new sort of story that you'd like to see me write? I've just been working on Sonic stuff for the moment. **

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm so glad to hear how much you liked the last chapter! I always thought that it was a shame that we didn't get to hear more about Barbossa's past in the movie. He's such an intricate character and deserves more screen time, don't you think? Getting your reviews makes me very happy! I'd love it if you keep reading and reviewing! :D I like the third film the best for the same reasons as you. Barbossa does an excellent job in it and Lizzie is finally learning how to stand up for herself. The fight was epic and I also enjoyed the moments between Calypso and Davy Jones. They intrigue me for some reason. xD I can assure you right now that the Will/Lizzie marriage scene will not be included in this story. Thanks for commenting!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XV  
**

I feel my heart sink as Pintel and Ragetti hurriedly step forward to obey the Captain's commands. For some reason, I expected Barbossa to allow me to travel in the same rowboat as him. I'm not sure why I assumed this. Perhaps I thought that he might want to keep an eye on me to ensure my safety or perhaps I even thought that he might enjoy my company. Apparently, I was wrong about this. Why does this knowledge make my stomach twist into a knot and why do my eyes follow Barbossa as he strides across the ship with his head held high and his gaze focused on the cave in the distance? I am certainly not becoming fond of the Captain, especially not after what he did to me last night. I just think that he is more predictable than the other members of this violent pirate crew.

"This way, Poppet," Pintel says, taking my arm with a surprisingly firm grasp that could very well leave marks on my arm. His touch is so much different than Barbossa's. A shudder runs down my spine as a frightening thought occurs to me. If this is how the pirates treat me with the Captain close at hand, how would they have treated me if I was forced to spend last night at their mercy? The thought makes me come to a sudden stop. Pintel tugs on my arm in annoyance and barks, "Hurry up!"

The two pirates drag me across the Black Pearl's deck to the side of the ship where the rope ladder descends and leads to a longboat. Ragetti is the first to scramble down the ladder and settle himself inside of the longboat. He looks up at Pintel once he's sitting down and gives him a nod.

"You next," Pintel says in his gruff voice as he gives me a light push forward.

Not wanting to end up being knocked off of the ship, I hurry to start down the ladder, clutching tightly at its scratchy ropes. As I descend, the ladder sways back and forth precariously. I chew my already bruised lip until I've let go of the ladder and am seated between Pintel and Ragetti in the longboat. The two pirates take the oars and start rowing toward the dark cave in the distance. All around us, the other pirates are doing the exact same thing. I scan the group of boats for a large hat with an ostrich feathered plume in it, but fail to catch sight of one.

The ominous silence continues to stretch out before us as our rowboat enters the dark cave. Even Pintel and Ragetti are surprisingly silent for once. The pirates must be very anxious to have the curse lifted. After all, it has been ten years since they've lost their souls. I know nothing of what it must be like for them to live without truly being alive, but it sounds horrible.

A glimmer of gold catches my eye as our rowboat progresses forward. My eyes widen as I realize that treasure has been placed on all sides of the cave. Gold pieces glint at me from the water as well as large rubies, stunning sapphires, and pieces of intricate jewelry. A mere handful of this wealth would make you rich in Port Royal. The further forward that we travel, the more jewelry, gems, and gold we encounter. Finally, we exit the cave and approach a flat expanse of rock that sucks my breath away.

Before me lies treasure that I never knew existed. Tall heaps of gold pieces are clustered all around the large expanse of rock. More large gems the size of my fist and larger are sprinkled about the clearing as well as other valuable artifacts. In the center of this masterpiece is an intricately carved chest with several symbols painted onto it. Something about this chest demands attention.

"There it is!" Pintel's loud, enthusiastic voice breaks the long silence. He points excitedly at the treasure as if the rest of us are blind to it. Pintel grabs Ragetti's arm and yanks him out of the longboat with him as soon as the boat comes to a halt between a cluster of rocks right in front of the large craggy expanse full of treasure.

More rowboats are coming to sudden stops all around me. Voices ricochet off of the cave walls as pirates eagerly step out of the boats and start toward the mounds of treasure. I notice that some of them are carrying trunks, expensive looking artifacts, or gold pieces. I recall what Barbossa told me over dinner last night and figure out the reason for this. All of the stolen gold pieces must be returned to the chest before the curse can be lifted.

I find myself absentmindedly scanning the pirates crowding onto the rock expanse for any familiar faces. None can be seen except for the faces of Pintel and Ragetti. The two of them turn over a trunk and allow the contents of it to spill out onto the ground. They both look rather shocked when they find that the trunk is full of women's clothing. I spot a floral patterned dress, a lacy fan, and a parasol inside of it. Ragetti absentmindedly picks up the parasol and holds it above his head, earning himself an ornery look from the dark pirate who backhanded me earlier.

I'm wondering where the Captain might be when I suddenly notice a shadow by my side. Glancing to my right, I find myself strangely relieved to find Barbossa standing next to me. He does not speak, but simply motions for me to follow him. For the first time, I take a closer look at his hand and notice a large ring on one of his fingers.

Unsure why Barbossa's ring caught my eye in a place full of exquisite treasure, I shake my head at myself and carefully pick my way around all of the gold and jewels lying by my feet. The alcove has grown quite noisy as the pirates continue dumping stolen artifacts into careless heaps around the main piles of gold at the center of the exhibit. Luckily for me, all of the men are too busy with their work to pay me any attention. I'm able to follow Barbossa all of the way up to the largest heap of treasure without trouble.

I hesitate when the Captain climbs up on top of the highest mound of gold. It makes sense for him to loom over the rest of the pirates seeing as he is their captain, but I don't see any reason for me to take the spotlight with him.

Barbossa extends a hand toward me to help pull me up to the top of the gold pile with him, rolling his eyes as he asks, "Still thinkin' of runnin'? Ye won't get very far in a place like this."

"I know. I wasn't thinking about running away," I reply, placing my hand in Barbossa's extended one to let him help me up on top of the pile of gold. It seems strange to overlook all of the pirates as if I'm one of their leaders. The men seem somehow smaller and less menacing from up here.

After a few minutes of watching the crew discard the rest of the stolen artifacts about the cave, the men come to stand around the pile of gold that Barbossa and I are standing on. I can feel their eyes boring into me, but with the Captain by my side, I feel safe...until I see a jagged, rusty old knife in his right hand.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end," Barbossa calls out to the crew, immediately capturing their attention.

My unease starts to increase as all of the men begin to nod their heads vigorously. Some of them pump their fists into the air and others send me murderous looks. As he talks, Barbossa makes large gestures with his hands, waving the knife around in the process. A lump forms in my throat and I feel as if I'm wearing a corset that is pushing the air out of my lungs once again. The knife is meant for my flesh. The Captain never promised to keep me alive after he took the blood that he needs from me. Is my imminent end close at hand?

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa rouses the pirates, causing several of them to shout out agreement. I cannot help but notice that several pirates have stepped closer to the gold mound that Barbossa and I are standing on. I start to feel faint and force myself to breathe deeply. The worst thing that I could possibly do right now is pass out and fall right into the hands of the bloodthirsty crew. Barbossa continues on, "Punished we were! The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes. Here it be, the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned, saved for this!"

The Captain whips out a hand and points at the medallion hanging around my neck. His fingertip almost grazes against my chest in the process. For a moment, I go back in time and think about how only hours ago, this same man was bending over me, lips at my chest and hands ravishing my body. Barbossa obviously has many sides to him. He is a leader, a supposed gentleman at times, and a nasty pirate who knows exactly how to trick a woman to get what he wants. My lips purse as my eyes follow the knife in his other hand. Is the same hand that slid across my skin in a gentle caress earlier truly going to use this jagged weapon to slit my throat?

"Eighty hundred and one gold pieces we found, but we despaired of findin' the last piece," Barbossa continues on before questioning the crew, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the pirates shout in union, all of their fists rising into the air as the passion in the atmosphere grows to a shattering point.

"And who's blood is yet to be paid?" Barbossa inquires, still making flamboyant gestures that make my head spin dizzily.

"Hers!" the shout comes as one from the pirates surrounding the gold mound in front of us.

I look down at the hundreds of gold medallions revealed in the chest of Cortes, feeling faint. The loud, raucous chanting of the pirates pounds through my head and pulses through my veins. My fate is about to be decided. Will Barbossa slit my throat and end my prolonged suffering or will I live to see another day?

"You know the first thing that I'm goin' ta do as soon as the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples and savor every last one of 'em," Barbossa speaks to the crew even though his eyes are on mine. Unsure of whether or not I can trust him, I feel my whole body tense and prepare for what is about to come as the Captain raises the knife in a grand gesture and shouts, "Begun by blood...by blood undone!"

My world spins before me as Barbossa's curled fingernails grasp my wrist. I should be looking at the knife about to plunge into my flesh, but instead, I find myself staring into the yellow-flecked pools of the Captain's eyes, silently pleading for him not to kill me. An abrupt burst of pain jolts through me as the knife brushes against my palm. As blood rises up from the small gash, Barbossa rips the medallion from my neck and presses the piece of gold against my wound before tossing it into the chest containing the other eight hundred and eighty one pieces of gold.

The pain throbbing from my palm ebbs and flows through my body until I cannot feel it at all. After all of this suspense, I had expected something more. Turning confused eyes to Barbossa, I question, "Is that it?"

"Waste not," the Captain murmurs, emphasizing each word as his eyes glitter in the dark.

As the anticipation in the alcove grows, I let out the breath that I was holding and allow my racing pulse to return to its normal pace. A wave of relief washes over me. Apparently, the Captain is even more theatrical than I thought that he was. That, and he apparently likes jesting with me more than I realized. It was never his intention to kill me - I see that now. If I am not to die, what is to happen to me though? The unanswered question unintentionally stirs up more anxieties within me.

"Did it work?" the sharp voice of the pirate with dreadlocks who served Barbossa and I breakfast this morning asks from below us.

Jerking out of my own thoughts, I find all of the men looking at each other in bewilderment, none of them sure whether or not the curse has been lifted. Ragetti and Pintel exchange a look and shrug their shoulders before Ragetti holds up a finger and points out, "I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Pintel demands, eyebrows knotting together. From next to me, I hear Barbossa let out a loud sigh. He takes his pistol from his belt and thrusts it forward before casually firing a shot at the short, balding pirate. I raise a hand to my lips in utter shock, but it appears as if the bullet passes right through Pintel without effect.

"You're not dead!" the pirate with the dreadlocks points out as Pintel's eyes widen and he stares at Barbossa in alarm.

"No!" Pintel exclaims, not sure whether this is good news or bad news. Glad to be alive, but realizing that the curse is still upon him, Pintel points a dirty finger at Barbossa and states the obvious, "He shot me!"

A murmur of discontentment rises up from the pirates surrounding the gold mounds. Dread is sizzling through my veins once more. These wild, unruly pirates are unpredictable to begin with, but they are even more unpredictable when they are angry. Can Barbossa save me from a hundred pirates ready to murder me to sate their rage?

The murmur of the inflamed pirates increases until everyone in the alcove save for Barbossa and myself are shouting. Fingers are pointed, most of them in my direction. Eyes simmering with fury bore into me as fists are shook and pirates draw nearer to the gold mound that I'm standing on.

Looking confused, Barbossa stares at the chest containing the gold pieces with a twisted expression on his face before turning to me. My sense of alarm increases as I notice daggers gleaming in his eyes. I've not seen the Captain this angry before. His words come out short and brusk as he snaps at me, "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?!"

Suddenly, everything makes complete sense to me. In order for the curse to lift, the child of William Turner must pay the blood sacrifice. That would be Will, not me. My blood has no effect in this godforsaken place. Barbossa's eyes are still dancing with fury and I hate to see what he will do to me for lying to him about the one thing that he has been after all this time.

Knowing that now is not the time to test the Captain's patience, I turn my eyes to the ground and whisper in a quiet voice, "No."

* * *

_Uh oh, what do you think will happen to poor Lizzie now? Review please? :)  
_


	16. Chapter XVI

**OhWouldn'tItBeLovely: I'm glad to hear that someone else also likes the Davypso scenes in the third movie! I keep telling myself to write a Davypso fic, but I never end up getting around to it. Oh well, maybe one of these days I will, huh? I hate it how our favorite characters end up being the ones who die! How fair is that? :( Yay, another Potc soundtracks fan! Which one is your favorite if you don't mind my asking? Lizzie is definitely in for a hell of a slap. At least she didn't get a bruise or anything from it though. Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**weepingbutterflies: Well, I had a Tumblr. Not anymore. xD I just stick to this website really. It's my favorite by far for obvious reasons. Did you end up making a Tumblr though? And yeah, that's the smart thing to do when you're on a chat site. We're actually pretty close to the same age! *high fives you*  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Nice predictions! One of them is right on just like your predictions usually are. xD Thanks for commenting!  
**

**lostsocks54: That's awesome to hear because it's my favorite pairing too! No surprise there probably though. :) Who's your favorite Potc character? Thanks for the lovely comment!**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Oh, yup, I'm pretty sure that I saw the first part of that movie. I got bored after the first part and never finished it, lol.  
**

**Frustration: I keep forgetting how it's winter where you are. :P It's the middle of summer here and it's hot as hell! All I feel like doing is sitting by the AC today. xD That makes sense about the types of movies that you like to watch. I'm not a fan of slasher films either. In fact, I don't watch a lot of movies these days. I guess that I just have better things to do, you know? I'd say that Barbossa has already come to care for Lizzie a bit and also that he didn't want his crew to know that he had made a mistake. Too late for that now though. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Yay, I'm glad to hear how much you liked the last chapter! I hope that you find these next few chapters to be really exciting ones! Barbossa is a really good speaker, isn't he? Barbossa and Lizzie make a good duo that way. Will actually makes an appearance in this chapter and Jack will be appearing soon too. Hm, I also think that Lizzie is starting to like Barbossa! He doesn't hurt her, well, not too much in this chapter. :P Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVI  
**

The alcove of the Isla de Muerta has turned into a madhouse of barbaric, savage pirates all shouting and and pointing fingers at one another. Some of the more unruly men break out into fights with one another. I see one man being kicked and another man being pummeled. It doesn't do them much good since they're undead creatures, but it still chills me to the bone to stand at the very center of all of this fighting. Despite the loud yelling and clattering of jewels and gold being thrown this way and that, I'm only aware of the silence that has formed between Barbossa and myself. His weather worn lips purse together and his eyes flash before growing colder than the ice. For a mere tenth of a second, I actually feel bad for lying to him about my identity.

"So that be it then? You've been lyin' to me all along?" the Captain asks, taking a step forward and towering over me. His tall shadow stretches out behind me, shrouding me in ominous darkness. Barbossa's voice lowers a few notches as he says in a voice only meant for my ears, "Truthful I have been with ye. Never a lie have I given ye. This is how ya repay me for my hospitality? Ten years of searching for a cure fer the damned and we come here ta find that ye've tricked me?"

I'm not exactly sure whether I'm sorry or not, but a prick of something remarkably like guilt stabs through my chest. Figuring that I ought to apologize since Barbossa is the only one who can save me from the ruthless pirates swarming around me, I say quietly, "I am sorry."

"Hmph," Barbossa spits, not believing my words for a moment. Even though he takes a step closer to me and I am well aware of his body heat, it seems as if a stone wall has formed between us. Narrowing his eyes at me, Barbossa asks, "If yer not a Turner, then where is William Turner's child, the one who crossed the sea from England eight years ago?"

If it had been anyone but Will, I would have told Barbossa the truth. However, Will and my father are the two people in my life who I will never betray no matter what the circumstances I am in. I do feel a bit sorry that the Captain has been cursed for a decade, but I do think that the rest of his men deserve to be cursed and remain cursed. My expression contorts and I stay silent.

"Where's his child?" Barbossa snaps at me, reaching out and grabbing my shoulders, hands no longer gentle as his curled fingernails dig into my skin. There's a untamed look in his eyes that informs me that he's at breaking point. I must either come up with something to say or I must face his wrath. Shaking my shoulders, the Captain urges, "Where?!"

I still haven't come up with anything to say in response to his query and keep my lips sealed. It appears as if I've tested Barbossa's patience for a bit too long because his expression twists and he raises a hand in a quick gesture before it swings forward in a fluid motion and makes contact with my cheek. The slap is hard and I am already feeling faint. I inhale sharply as I lose my footing and topple over the gold pile and crash onto a rock behind the mound. Black circles press in around me and obscure my vision before everything goes dark.

Cold but soft fingertips touch my chin. Warped voices that run together and make no sense to my mind fill my ears. Something important is going on and I must rouse myself. Blinking rapidly, I force my eyelids open and find a pair of wide brown eyes staring directly into mine. A scream starts to form in my throat, but the hand by my chin covers my mouth and I recognize..._Will_? What is Will doing here in this place of murderers and savages? Has he come to rescue me?

Will slowly takes his hand away from my mouth before crouching and motioning for me to follow him. I open my mouth, but Will holds a finger to his lips to keep me silent. I have many questions, but it appears as if they're going to have to remain unanswered for now. Our only goal is to get out of this alcove without being detected by inhuman pirates.

Leaving this cursed place should have been easy for me. I should have run after Will without a second thought. However, as soon as I've gotten to my feet, I find myself hesitating. I turn to look over my shoulder at the silhouette of the pirate captain standing tall and regal on the top of the mound of gold behind me. The plume of the feather in his hat ruffles in the wind and I see him making wide gestures in order to get the men to calm down. If anyone can calm down a group of barbarians, it is Barbossa.

A gentle, but urgent hand falls onto my shoulder. I look away from Barbossa to find Will staring at me with a completely bewildered expression on his face. He waves for me to follow him urgently and starts creeping around a group of rocks at the edge of the alcove.

I hesitate for one more moment before noticing a glint of gold by my side. A single medallion has fallen from the chest of Cortes and is just within my reach. Barbossa must have flung it out of the chest in his fury. Uncertain of why I'm doing this, I grab hold of the medallion before sneaking after Will. Breaths held, the two of us slip around the mound of rocks at the very back of the cave that keep us hidden from the bickering pirates. We're almost out of the cave now. Just a few more steps...

Ah, freedom at last! Will waves me into a rowboat and hastily picks up one set of oars. I pick up the other set and the two of us begin rowing with all our might in an attempt to get out of the Isla de Muerta as quickly as possible. The cacophony of the pirates in the alcove finally begins to fade into the distance, but I dare not speak until the cave is completely out of view.

Still rowing furiously, I turn curious eyes to Will and ask him in confusion, "How did you find me? I didn't think that anyone would ever find me."

"It's a long story. I'll tell it to you when we reach the ship. It's just up ahead of us. We need to get out of these caves before the pirates notice that you've gone missing," Will says, picking up the pace of his rowing and getting me to do the same.

Glancing over Will's shoulder, I feel a stab of shock within me as I find myself looking at the Interceptor, the fastest ship in Port Royal. As we draw closer to the navy and gold painted vessel, all I can do is echo curiously, "The Interceptor?"

Will gives me a reassuring smile as our rowboat comes to a halt next to a rope ladder that appears to be much more stable than the Black Pearl's rope ladder. Acting like a true gentleman, Will holds the ladder steady for me and replies simply, "You'll see."

Supposing that it must be safe if Will is bringing me here, I lift my skirts up to my ankles with one hand before hoisting myself up the ladder and stepping warily over the side of the ship. A filthy looking crew covered in dirt and grime has been waiting for me it seems.

I come to a stop just inside of the ship and glance dubiously at Will, asking, "Not more pirates?"

Before Will can reply, an oddly familiar voice greets me, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth! It's been a long time."

Turning away from Will, I notice the familiar form of Mr. Gibbs! He was dismissed from the Royal Navy for his drinking habits and I haven't seen him for years. He looks similar, yet different. His hair has grayed and there are a few more wrinkles in his face.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asks Will.

"Jack?" I repeat, sensing the familiarity of this name. I suddenly put two and two together as I remember the pirate with dreadlocks, sharp brown eyes, and an uncanny smile who saved me from drowning only two days ago. Wondering if this certain pirate is behind my rescue once again, I ask, "Are you talking about Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes," Will says shortly, something in his face portraying his dislike for the man before he turns to Gibbs and states, "He fell behind."

A thick silence engulfs the crew. Mr. Gibbs' expression turns solemn as he turns to the rest of his crew, which may or may not consist of pirates, and states, "Keep to the code."

A woman with dark hair and sharp brown eyes who looks like she might be the captain of this ship, orders, "Weigh anchor and hoist the sail! Make quick, you divvies!"

At one point or another, I might have found myself intrigued with this female sailor, but my mind is too full of chaos for me to think of anything more at the moment. It's likely that I would have stood rooted to the spot trying to collect my thoughts for a good few minutes if Will hadn't taken my hand and started to lead me across the deck. Shaking my head to rid myself of troublesome thoughts, I follow Will absentmindedly across the deck and to a polished set of stairs that lead below the deck.

Unlike the below deck area of the Black Pearl, the below deck area of the Interceptor looks new and clean. Its wooden surfaces are spotless and polished while the crates and barrels have been placed neatly in corners of the area. Candlelight flickers around the darkened room. Will leads me to a small table at one end of the large hallway. He motions for me to sit before he takes a seat opposite me. For a long moment, we just stare into one another's eyes. I used to think that dark brown was the most alluring eye color in the world, but why am I now imagining Will with teal colored eyes?

"However did you find me? Where is Jack Sparrow now?" I ask, suppressed questions bubbling out of my mouth.

"I found you with Jack's help. I helped him escape from the Port Royal prison and Jack brought me here to look for you. Let's just say that Jack had his own reasons for taking me here," Will sighs, eyes growing hard once more before he notices me struggling with a bit of cloth that I found lying on the table. I am attempting to bandage my hand with the cloth, but am not making much progress with it. Although the gash is not deep, I don't want it to get infected. Concern written all over his face, Will suddenly changes the topic and asks worriedly, "Are you hurt?"

"Only a little..." I murmur before realizing that my words are true. The wound on my hand is nothing but a scratch. However, as soon as I think of this, I'm suddenly reminded of the sticky, dried blood still clinging to the insides of my thighs. I bite down on my tongue, deciding never to tell Will about what really happened to me the night that I was kept aboard the Black Pearl. Telling anyone about what Barbossa took from me would shame my family. Tearing my mind away from the matter bothering me, I tell Will, "I think that I know why Jack helped you find me."

"It has to do with the fact that I'm a Turner. Jack believes that my father was a pirate although I'm certain that he must be mistaken. My father was a merchant sailor and a good man. I don't know where Jack gets his information from, but it must be from faulty sources. For some reason, I must be of importance to Captain Barbossa and his crew, the ones who mutinied Jack on an island and left him to die. Apparently, Jack was going to trade me in to the Captain to get his ship back," Will says levelly.

Jack was once a hero in my eyes, but he immediately is lowered a few notches as I realize that he would have traded in Will's life for a ship. The thought makes him look pathetic and selfish. Needing to tell someone the truth about the crew aboard the Black Pearl, I reply, "The pirates on the Black Pearl have been cursed, Will. They cannot die."

"What?" Will asks, tilting his head at me.

"According to Captain Barbossa, the men stole eighty hundred and eight two gold pieces of treasure that was cursed by the heathen gods. Once they realized that they were cursed, the men hunted down the gold pieces to return to the chest within the Isla de Muerta. There is a price that has to be paid to sate for their greed. Blood must be given as a sacrifice to the gods," I explain. A long silence follows my sentence during which Will just stares at me. I realize how ghost-story-like my tale sounds. Frowning, I implore Will, "I know that it sounds silly, but the tale is true. I...I tried to kill the Captain, but nothing happened."

"I believe you, Elizabeth," Will replies firmly without even a drop of doubt in his voice. Compassion passes through his expression and he asks me, "Are you certain that you're alright?"

Physically, I'm alright. I have a few scratches here and there along with the aches of strange muscles, but they don't cause me any constant pain. I am suffering from a bit of mental anguish though. So many new thoughts and feelings wrap around my mind, making everything fuzzy and confusing. Barbossa has opened my eyes to the dark side of love and to the evil side of this world.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lie since the truth will stay repressed inside of me until I go to my grave. Shaking my head, I mutter, "I'm disgusted with Jack though. How could he trade you in for a silly ship?"

"He's a pirate," Will shrugs solemnly before reaching forward for my hand since I'm still struggling to bandage it. "May I help you?"

* * *

_Well, you've got to admit that Will is nice. What do you think will happen to Lizzie now? Review please? :)  
_


	17. Chapter XVII

**weepingbutterflies: I just ditched my Tumblr account, lol. I didn't have time for it and I didn't like it that much compared to this site. I'm like you though; signing up for new sites makes me nervous! And yup, you're seventeen and I'm eighteen apparently. xD  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Good prediction! Jack makes an appearance in this story really soon! Thanks for commenting!**

**Villains' Bad Girl: No, I haven't seen it. I don't have a lot of time for movies right now.  
**

**Frustration: Oh, I dunno, the heat has been a bit on the unbearable side lately. I'm feeling jealous of you and winter! xD Same thoughts here about my favorite movies. It's been ages since I've watched Pirates of the Caribbean, you know? I feel sorry for Will too during parts of this although I don't like him that much. What's your opinion on Will overall? Thanks for reading!  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: There will definitely be some action in this chapter! I hope that you like it! I don't blame Barbossa for getting angry either. There are times when I get upset and feel like punching something as well. It must be human nature, you know? Ooo, that is a good thought! What is Barbossa thinking? I guess that you'll have to use your imagination in regards to that for now. ;) Will is nice. He's a nice guy overall, I guess, just kind of boring, haha. Good luck on your French test! I wish you the best of luck on it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
**

I immediately stretch out my hand and allow Will to take it. He turns my palm upward so that he can see the cut on it before wrapping the bandage carefully, but tightly, around the wound. I can see the amount of care and dedication that he feels toward me in his eyes. My heart begins to beat a bit faster as I realize how close we are sitting together. Father would never have allowed us to talk like this back in Port Royal. He would consider it a disgrace to see me sitting so close to the blacksmith's apprentice. However, talking with Will is nothing compared to the sins that I committed last night. In my eyes, Will has more than redeemed himself for being a blacksmith's apprentice considering the fact that he was the only one from Port Royal willing to come and rescue me. If it weren't for him, where would I be now?

"Why did they cut you?" Will asks, eyes still focused on the cut.

"I gave Barbossa your name instead of mine. I...I didn't want to put my father in danger by telling Barbossa that I am the Governor's daughter. Your name was the first name that came to my mind. I'm sorry if this displeases you," I quickly apologize. "The curse didn't lift when they cut my palm. That's why the pirates were in hysterics when you found me."

"I don't mind. On the contrary, I'm glad to know that my name was the first one that you thought of," Will offers me a small smile, lifting his eyes to mine and accidentally running a finger directly over my cut in the process. Although the gash isn't incredibly painful, I inhale quickly. Will winces and returns his eyes to my hand, apologizing, "I'm sorry. I have a blacksmith's hands. They're rough, I know."

"Yes. No. I mean..." I trail off and blush as my words fail me and I end up stammering like a fool. Meeting Will's kind brown gaze, I push my hand closer to him. "Don't stop."

Looking surprised but pleased, Will keeps his hand wrapped around mine. I've known since the very beginning that a certain bond flows between Will and myself. During the eight years that I've known him, Will has always treated me respectfully and accepted me for who I am. I suppose that this is why I've often dreamed about marrying him instead of James Norrington.

Love and desire have mixed and mingled and are now confused in my mind. There are two sides to love - physical and emotional. What kind of love do I have for Will? Things were so much simpler before last night.

I remember without having to think too hard about the way that my pulse began to race under Barbossa's touch, the way that my breaths turned to gasps, and the way that my skin tingled as his hand caressed the expanse of my chest. I decide to try something now to see if my body reacts the same way under Will's touch. I ought to react to Will's touch the same way that I reacted to Barbossa's touch, shouldn't I? If anything, shouldn't I respond to Will even more strongly?

Since Will doesn't seem to know where to go from here, I lean forward across the table so that only a few inches separate us. I curl my fingers around Will's hand and bring his fingertips to my neck before letting his hand drop to my breast. Will's eyes stay locked on mine, his expression innocent and inexperienced. As I let Will's hand go and allow him to do what he likes with me, I feel a sudden rush of disappointment and confusion.

Will is touching me in the same ways that Barbossa touched me last night, yet, for some unknown reason, I feel nothing. My pulse isn't racing, my stomach isn't full of butterflies, and there are no flames flickering just beneath my skin. I feel disgusted with my body for responding to a pirate, but not to the man that I thought that I loved. There has to be a reason for why I don't respond to Will. Do I react to Barbossa because he was my first? I certainly_ don't_ have any feelings for that vile man!

As I glance down at Will's hand lingering against my chest, I notice the gold medallion that I stole from the Isla de Muerta earlier still wrapped around my neck. Figuring that I ought to give it back to its rightful owner, I press the medallion into Will's hand and pull it off of my neck, murmuring, "This is yours. It belongs to you."

Will takes the shiny piece of gold from me and holds it up to the candlelight. The medallion glitters at us in the darkness. Staring at the medallion as if it is a long lost piece of treasure, Will explains to me, "This was a gift sent to me by my father. I assumed that I had lost it the day that I was rescued." There's a pause during which I blush sheepishly and Will realizes that I took it from him. "Why did you take it?"

Not wanting to admit my childhood fascination with pirates aloud, I give Will a half truth and reply, "I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

Sudden comprehension dawns upon Will. Disgust and horror fills his eyes as he abruptly stands up from the table and says in realization, "Of course your blood didn't lift the curse. Captain Barbossa needed my father's blood...my blood. The blood of a pirate."

Guilt flows over me for keeping this secret from Will for so long. He deserved to know the truth about his father sooner. By taking the medallion to satisfy my longing to obtain a pirate artifact, I had kept a dark secret from Will that he should have been aware of eight years ago. Seeing the mental anguish in the creases of Will's usually smooth face, I apologize, "I'm very sorry."

Will slams the medallion down on the table, his hand trembling slightly. Tears of guilt fill my eyes. I didn't mean to anger Will, but apparently I've committed more than one crime over the last few days by keeping this cursed treasure from its rightful owner. Unable to tolerate any more furious men, I rise from the table and flee to the room nearest me, shutting the door behind me before I know where I am.

Once I'm safely inside of the room, I skim my surroundings. Surprisingly as it may be, this room is not as fine as the room that Barbossa ordered Pintel and Ragetti to lock me in when I first boarded the Black Pearl. This room has not been painted and is wooden on all sides. There are a few crates and boxes in the corners of the room, but besides for these, the room is completely barren. My feet take me to one of the crates. I perch upon it, needing to rest my legs for a bit. As I stare blankly at the wall in front of me, I wonder how I'm ever going to redeem myself.

I hope that Will forgives me soon. It was not right of me to take the pirate medallion from him when I was a child. Even though I was young, I knew that stealing was wrong. I acted no better than a thieving, selfish pirate. Poor Will is going to have to learn how to accept the truth about his father somehow. I know that this will be hard for him. Will has been committed to doing good his entire life. His father's past will be a hard burden for him to bear. I can only hope that we reach Port Royal quickly and that Will is able to let these troublesome thoughts go with time.

Speaking of redemption, I wonder if there is any way for me to redeem myself. I will never get back what Barbossa took from me. When I am married, which I assume I will be at some point in the near future, will it be obvious to my husband that he is not my first? Will I be looked at with disgust, thought of as no better than a whore?  
_  
Whore_. A shudder runs down my spine at the awful word. Truth be told, I didn't feel like a whore last night and I don't now. Barbossa didn't treat me like a whore. On the contrary, he treated me like something fine. He made me feel valuable in a way that no one else has made me feel before. Now I know why women are supposed to keep themselves chaste until the night of their weddings. After becoming one with another being, regardless of who that being is, you feel connected to them even once the despicable act is over...

Thud, bang, smash! Loud noises sound from just above my head. Glancing at the ceiling, I decide to exit my little refuge and see what is going on upon the deck. Trying to think things through has not helped me feel any better. I feel the shame coiling and twisting through me even more than before.

I creak open the door to the room that I've been hiding in and glance around to see if Will is still somewhere below the deck. The candlelight sends strange shadows on the walls, but none of the shadows belong to Will. I lift my heavy skirts a few inches off of the ground and hurry to the stairs that will lead me to the deck. A moment later, I'm blinded by sunlight. Blinking rapidly, I squint to adjust my eyes to the new lighting. The crew on the Interceptor are running around the deck with panicked looks on their faces.

From somewhere to my left, Mr. Gibbs orders, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants. With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

My eyes have now mostly adjusted to the lighting. I step into the middle of the crew and ask nobody in particular, "What's happening?"

The female sailor that I remember noticing earlier stops to give me an answer. Pointing off somewhere in the distance at a dark ship, the sailor says, "The Black Pearl is gaining on us."

A tingle of fear and another strong feeling that I can't identify surge through me. A thought occurs to me and I point out, "How can this be? The Interceptor is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that when they've caught us," the female sailor replies before running across the deck and taking hold of a heavy crate. She heaves it upward and pitches it into the water before turning and shouting to the crew, "We need to lighten the load! Get rid of anything that we can afford to lose and then load the cannons! We're going to need them."

The crew immediately picks up their pace. People scramble around on all sides of me, grabbing hold of random objects and throwing them into the sea. Despite everyone's best efforts, the dark ship in the distance continues creeping closer and closer to us. There is no doubt that the ship is gaining on us now. Apparently, the Interceptor is not the fastest ship in the Caribbean as I've been told. Realizing that the least that I can do is try and help out, I lug an empty crate up into the air and push it over the side of the ship.

Will joins me a few moments later and together we hoist more unnecessary items into the sea. I'm glad to see that he seems to have forgiven me over the matter of the pirate medallion, but now isn't a good time to talk about it. The Black Pearl draws nearer by the moment. We're going to have to fight. This is obvious to me now.

"Lightening the load isn't working!" Will calls out, catching the crew's attention as he comes to a halt at the center of the deck. "We're going to have to make a stand. We must fight!"

My breath is sucked away from me as I notice the ominous pirate flag being raised in the distance. The gun portals of the Black Pearl are opened. Will is right. Even if we don't want to fight, the pirates certainly do. Although though Will's plan makes sense, his words earn him a few dubious looks from the crew.

The dark-skinned female sailor who I was talking to earlier crosses her arms and comes to stand next to us, asking, "_How_ are we supposed to put up a fight? There's nothing more to load the cannons with. This battle is already lost."

"No battle is lost if there is but one man willing to fight for it," Will replies wisely before turning from the woman to the rest of the crew, ordering, "Load the cannons with everything that we have left!"

A mottled assortment of items from cutlery to cannonballs are gathered up and taken to the cannons. I should be helping out, but my eyes seem glued on the ship approaching us. A purple ostrich feather blowing proudly in the wind has already caught my attention. Barbossa is standing at the helm of the Black Pearl with his nose slightly crinkled. He's looking down on the Interceptor as if our ship is nothing more than a bug that he can easily squash under his boot. Perhaps it's Barbossa's ostentatious look that suddenly gives me an idea.

Rushing over to the female sailor since she seems to be the one in charge, I urge her, "Lower the anchor on the right side!"

It is typical to lower the anchor on the left side of a ship, so I assume that it only makes sense for us to lower the anchor on the right side of the Interceptor. Although it is clear that the Black Pearl is more suited for battle than the Interceptor is, I at least want to put up a decent fight. I want to show Barbossa that he cannot always have the upper hand in things.

The female sailor is looking at me as if I've just suggested something insane. Will points out, "It will certainly have the element of surprise."

Shaking her head dubiously, the woman mutters, "You're daft! Both of you!"

"Daft like Jack!" Mr. Gibbs, who has been running around somewhere to our right suddenly exclaims, his face lighting up. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you that we'll load into the cannons!"

The anchor is lowered on the starboard side, causing the Interceptor to spin around at a perilous angle. The female sailor lets go of the wheel as it spins around at a frantic pace. Adrenaline pulses through my veins as I get ready to make a stand with the other sailors. I may be a woman, but the sailor to my right is proof that females can put up a fight. Everyone stiffens and turns toward the Black Pearl as the ships draws near. Even from here, I can hear Barbossa's distinctive voice shouting orders to his crew. Shivers that have nothing to do with the wind or the upcoming fight run through my body.

"Steady!" Will calls out as our ship rocks precariously from side to side after the unexpected turn. As we stabilize in the rippling waters, Will chooses the perfect moment to call out, "Fire all!"

Loud, thunderous cannon booms erupt from the Interceptor and from the Black Pearl. I find myself ducking as holes are blasted into the side of the ship. One of the wooden rods supporting the masts creaks and starts to fall. Already, the Black Pearl is at an advantage. With nothing more to load the cannons with, everyone searches about for items to use as weapons. Rifles and grabbed and are aimed at the impenetrable ship opposite us. More orders are called out, but are lost in the wind by the roars of gunshots and shattered wood.

Will hands me a rifle, which I end up staring blankly at. I suppose that it can't be too hard to use. All you do is pull the trigger, no? Yet, for some reason, I just can't seem to pull the trigger. Even though I know that the crew aboard the Black Pearl cannot die, shooting someone seems evil to me.

"We could use a few more of your brilliant ideas, Miss Elizabeth!" Mr. Gibbs points out from where he's aiming a gun at the enemy ship ahead of us.

"Isn't it your turn?" I ask, still staring at the rifle that Will handed to me, trying to decide what to do with it.

Before I can figure out what to do with the rifle, the female sailor suddenly grabs my arm in an iron tight grip and proposes, "We'll give them her!"

Will shakes his head and guides the gun tip that the female sailor has aimed at my throat back toward the Black Pearl, shaking his head as he contradicts, "Elizabeth is not what they're after."

I reach down to feel for the familiar piece of gold at my neck, but find nothing there. Alarm rises up inside of me as I turn my eyes toward Will and ask, "Where's the medallion?"

* * *

_Uh oh, where do you think that the medallion is? Review please? :)  
_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**weepingbutterflies: I'm the same way with new sites. *hides under my desk from them* There are too many creeps out there! Plans for the weekend? Hm, not really! I'll just sit around and work on my ScourgexFiona story, read, and play blasterball because I have no life, haha. What about you? :)  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Those are good predictions! I'd say that it's most likely still on the table at this point, but we'll see! Thanks for commenting!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Normal really, lol. And you?  
**

**lostsocks54: Aw, I'm so sorry that you weren't feeling well yesterday! Are you feeling any better now, I hope? I know that feeling of getting dizzy. *hugs you* Ah, Ragetti is a really cool character! I like him a lot too. What qualities in Ragetti do you see in yourself? :)**

**Lady President Romana: Oh my god, Taylor! Hi! I've missed you so much! You were one of my first internet friends too. *hugs you* So how have you been? It seems like it's been such a long time since we've talked. I'm glad to hear that you think that my writing has improved though! What do you think of Barbossabeth so far? Maybe I can convince you to like it by the end of this fic? Either way, it's great to hear from you again!  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm so happy to hear that you liked the chapter! Poor Lizzie is very confused and has no idea how to use a weapon. I don't blame her though; I have no clue how to use a gun either! It is pretty clear that she likes Barbossa even if she hasn't realized it yet, you know? It's good that Will finally knows the truth about his father, I agree. Stealing the medallion from him was wrong, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise or else Lizzie would never have met a certain pirate captain. I never understood why Lizzie tried to prevent the pirates from lifting the curse either. It's confusing! You're very welcome for the luck! *wishes you more luck* I hope that you do great! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII  
**

A look of horror that mirrors my own crosses Will's face as he realizes that he left the medallion below the ship's deck. Without another word, Will turns and dodges sailors and debris as he rushes toward the stairs that lead below the deck. More shots are fired and a bullet misses my ear by mere centimeters. I dodge out of harm's way and stand behind the mast. Apparently, standing behind the mast is not such a good idea because the loud crack of a gunshot is followed by the creaking of the mast as it is severed and begins to fall. As I dodge the mast and scamper to the side, grapple hooks are thrown at the ship and pirates from the Black Pearl swing from ropes onto the Interceptor.

Cannon blasts and gunshots are one thing, but fighting pirates face-to-face is something else entirely. I clutch the gun more tightly in my hand, knowing that I might very well have to use it before this battle is over. Blood splatters from somewhere next to me, a few droplets of the sticky substance dribbling onto my skin. Shivering, I turn to my left to see a fallen man with a pirate bending over him wearing an uncanny grin upon his diabolical face. When he looks up and meets my gaze, I turn and run.

Unsure where exactly I'm going, I dodge sailors and pirates alike until I feel a rough hand in my hair. I'm viciously pulled to a halt by a wild-eyed pirate with dirty skin and unkempt bleached hair. He smirks as tears fill my eyes from the way that he's yanking at my hair. The knife in the pirate's right hand is raised and aimed, ready to plunge into the side of my neck at any moment.

Before I have a chance to realize that the last thing that I might see on this earth are the pirate's unruly dark eyes, a man swings aboard the Interceptor to our right and grabs the man's right hand. The newcomer has familiar dreadlocks, sparkling brown eyes, and a red bandanna wrapped around his head. It's Jack Sparrow!

Raising a finger and shaking it at the man like a mother might chastise a child, Jack points out in a level voice, "That's not very nice."

Seizing the pirate's moment of distraction, I find a way to use my rifle and smack it into his head, causing the man to lose his balance, pitch over the side of the ship, and land into the water with a loud splash. A shot sounds from very close by. As I turn to try and detect where it's coming from, Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me down out of harm's way. It seems as if this certain pirate always ends up saving me for some odd reason or another. Whether it's from the goodness of his heart or for some other selfish reason is yet to be seen.

As soon as we're crouching on the floor of the ship, Jack asks me in an urgent voice, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" I snap back at him, realizing that he's only saved me because he remembers that I had the medallion the last time that he saw me. Apparently, there is no goodness in _any_ pirate's heart.

Jack reads into something that I didn't know that I had written on my face and gives me a nasty smirk as he nods knowingly and adds, "Ah. Where is the William?"

"Will..." I murmur absentmindedly until I realize that I don't have any idea where Will is. I've completely lost track of him in the fight. Turning around, I notice that a grate is now covering the entrance to the below deck area! Will is trapped beneath it! Without another thought for Jack, who just called out something about a monkey, I tear off toward the grate, screaming, "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" Will shouts my name, his head visible just below the grate.

Already, water has surged into the Interceptor. We've taken one too many hits with the cannons. The water is rising quickly and is already up to Will's neck. Knives of fear prick at my heart. If I can't get this grate to move, Will is going to drown! Forgetting about the battle waging around me, I focus on putting all of my strength into getting the grate to move. It's heavy...very, very heavy. Gritting my teeth together, I give the grate my hardest tug yet, but my attempts to move it are futile.

"It won't budge!" I cry out desperately as the water rises. It's now up to Will's chin! He doesn't have much time left. If I don't save him, nobody will.

Suddenly, rough, abrasive hands grab my shoulders. I fight to break free of the heavy hands, but they refuse to budge. Turning to look over my shoulder, I find three pirates standing behind me, all three of them grinning maliciously as they try and tug me away from Will. Refusing to leave him, I cry out and grab hold of the grate as tightly as I can. Sharp, brutal fingernails bite into my shoulder and tear at my flesh. Will sends me a desperate look, but there's nothing that I can do for him.

One against three, I'm eventually torn away from the grate and am pushed away from Will roughly as the pirates steer me toward the side of the Interceptor. I am only vaguely aware of the rest of the crew being rounded up by Barbossa's men as I strain toward Will. The pirates block me from him and shove me forward menacingly, laughing crassly amongst themselves every time I cry out to Will or stumble along blindly. By the time the group of pirates and I reach the side of the Interceptor, the ship is in tatters. The mast is cracked, the ship's paint has been splintered, and the wood has been smashed and is lying in ruins all around me. It's only a matter of time until the ship sinks and takes Will along with it!

I decide to make one last desperate escape attempt and run forward with all my might to try and push my way through the vile men back to Will. One of the men shoves me backward, causing me to lose my balance and wobble precariously over the side of the ship. I grope about for anything that I might be able to grab onto to steady myself. A rope goes flying past me and I find myself clutching at it. One of the pirates pushes the rope and sends me swinging from the Interceptor over to the Black Pearl.

Once I land on the warped wooden dock of the pirate vessel, I attempt to swing back to the Interceptor, but my rope is grabbed by a pirate who bares his teeth at me. I stumble backward and notice that the Interceptor's crew has been rounded up and encircled by the undead members of the Black Pearl. I don't have time to worry about the crew right now though. Will is in danger and there may be a possibility that he is still alive!

"If any of you dare speak the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel, who happens to be pacing around the rounded up crew, mutters wickedly.

I catch sight of Barbossa standing at the edge of the ship, twirling the golden medallion between his first and second finger. A smile of smug satisfaction lingers upon his weather worn lips as he watches the Interceptor, clearly waiting for something. What is he waiting for? My god, is he going to blow the ship up?

"Will!" I scream as the remnants of the Interceptor explode before my very eyes. I fling myself at Barbossa in a final act of desperation, continuing on in a hysterical voice, "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

Barbossa snatches at my wrists as I try and hit him, needing something or someone to let my aggression out on. Trying to get me to calm down, the Captain tightens his grip on my wrists and pulls me forward, either intentionally or accidentally slamming my body up against his.

"Welcome back, Miss. I knew that we hadn't seen the last of the likes of ye," Barbossa tells me calmly, ignore the way I thrash about against his grip. "If I remember correctly, ye lied ta me last time that we were together, so it only holds fair now that I return the favor, aye?"

There's a hard, steely look in the Captain's eyes as he pushes me away from him toward his malignant pirate crew. It's clear that he still hasn't forgiven me for earlier, but that no longer matters to me in the heat of the moment. I'm so upset by Will's imminent end that I wish all of the worst curses down upon the heartless pirate.

Another shriek, this time one of indignation, leaves my lips as I fall into the plundering hands of the crew. They grab at all parts of my body. One man's greedy hand is on my chest, another man is tearing my dress back from my shoulders, and a third man grabs at my hair and yanks my head backward. Tears roll into the corners of my eyes as the men work against each other and pull me this way and that like a rag doll. The ripping of fabric sounds from my right. One of the pirates has managed to tear my skirt up to my thigh. I scream again and try to fight the men descending down upon me, but there are a hundred of them and one of me.

"Barbossa..." I hate to find myself crying out for help, but if the Captain doesn't save me now, I'm going to be shredded to pieces, not just my dress, but also my body.

Barbossa gives me a calculating look before turning his head and appearing indifferent about my plea for mercy. Is this it then? Is he just going to leave me here to be torn to pieces? Yes, I lied to him, but the Captain is a_ pirate_ for god's sake! Is he really this upset with me over the matter of lying about my name or is it more than that?

Without any warning, a familiar figure suddenly leaps onto the deck of the ship and calls out, "Barbossa! She goes free!"

The men grabbing at me suddenly pause and I'm able to slip out of their tight grasps and make my way to the front of their group. Will has somehow made it out of the wreck of the Interceptor alive and is standing upon the side of the ship with a gun pointed at Barbossa. My heart sings for joy and a smile breaks out upon my lips.

Barbossa looks at Will as if he's half crazy and strides forward with a raised eyebrow, asking, "What's in yer head, boy?"

"She goes free!" Will insists vehemently, jabbing the gun in my direction.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa tells Will in a patronizing voice, folding his arms across his chest.

I hear someone muttering something about not doing anything stupid from my right. Turning my head in the direction of the mumbler, I find myself facing Jack Sparrow. Despite being a pirate himself, he has been rounded up with the rest of the Interceptor's crew. Apparently, he is not considered one of the members of the Black Pearl. Although I find it interesting how Jack is also a captive here, my eyes stray back to Will. He thinks quickly before pointing the gun to his own forehead, causing me to emit a gasp of surprise.

"You can't die, but I can," Will threatens, causing my heart to start racing wildly in my chest. He won't actually pull the trigger, will he?

Still looking at Will as if he's speaking a different language, Barbossa asks in an irked voice, "Who are you?"

"I am William Turner, the one that you've been searching for. Bootstrap Bill is my father and his blood runs through my veins. On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will admonishes, pressing the gun against his forehead and looking prepared to shoot.

Barbossa considers Will's words, but takes his time, managing to show Will who is still the dominant man in this situation. Finally, he gives a short, curt nod and replies, "Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will proclaims for the third time in the last few minutes.

"Yes, I'd say that we all know that one by now," Barbossa replies, his voice thick with sarcasm as he adds, "Anything else?"

Will pauses, looking around at the members of the crew from the Interceptor. Jack hastily points toward himself and gives Will a hinting look. Interpreting his request, Will points toward the crew and adds, "And the crew - they are not to be harmed."

Barbossa steps forward, his stride almost a swagger as he leans toward Will and sends him a nasty smile, replying, "Agreed."

Will slowly lowers his rifle and steps onto the deck of the crew. There's something wrong going on though. I can just feel it in my veins. Barbossa's smirk along with the way hat the savage pirate crew members are elbowing each other signals impending doom. Will senses it too and comes to a halt in front of the crew. Without any warning whatsoever, Will is seized and the rifle is wrestled out of his hands. I scream, but my voice is lost in the wind.

I'm grabbed once again, pirates tugging me backward into a thick swarm of heavy, sweating bodies. I work on just trying to breathe as I'm shoved this way and that. Finally the rough treatment stops as Barbossa calls out, "That be enough. Bring her to the plank."

My eyes practically pop out of my head as I'm turned around and find myself staring at the plank that hangs several feet over the edge of the ship. The waters below are bright blue and clear through this area, but there's no way for me to know how deep the water is. I'll drown for certain one way or the other!

The men finally stop pushing and shoving as I come to a halt just before the plank. Pintel's jeering voice sounds in my ear as he urges, "Go on, Poppet! Walk the plank!"

Still trying to struggle even though his hands are tied behind his back, Will lashes out at Barbossa and yells, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore that she'd go free!"

"Don't ye dare impugn me honor, boy! I agree'd she go free, but it was_ you_ who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa emphasizes his words as Will is gagged. The pirates are pressing in around me and I'm forced to step onto the edge of the plank, my pulse racing and my breath coming in short, fast gulps. Barbossa's gleaming eyes turn back toward me as he adds, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?"

"Aye!" a murmur of agreement runs through the crowd of pirates, all of them looking as if they'd like to keep me here and have their way with me before sending me out to sea.

Barbossa takes a step forward and holds out a hand, smiling nastily as he adds, "So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go."

* * *

_Poor Lizzie! Do you think that she'll give the dress back? Review please? :)  
_


	19. Chapter XIX

**weepingbutterflies: I live my life in a shell, haha. I actually don't mind it too much. As long as I have writing and a few online buddies, I'm all good. How has your Saturday been? Did you read, write, or watch anything interesting on TV? It's kinda hot here, so I'm curled up by the A/C. xD  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good point! Even if Lizzie can't swim, there are other ways for her to make it to shore. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Good luck on your drive back to school. Have you heard from Lulu lately? I haven't seen her around and I'm worried about her. :(  
**

**lostsocks54: I'm glad to hear that you're doing better today! That's awesome that you and your friend are like Pintel and Ragetti. I take it that you two have been friends for a while? Um...god, I'm really not like any of the Potc characters now that I think about it. My favorite characters are Calypso, Barbossa, and Davy Jones though (can't just pick one of them!). I love Potc, but my favorite fandom is probably Sonic the Hedgehog, lol! What's your favorite fandom?  
**

**Lady President Romana: I know, right? It's like when does shit not happen to poor Lizzie? Glad to hear that you're liking the ship so far. I don't think there are many Barbossabeth shippers out there. I'm sorry that your summer's been so boring. Mine has been the opposite of that, haha. I turned eighteen, finally got out of what I call the hell house, dyed my hair, got a bunch of piercings, and am now looking for a job. xD I'd love to become an author, but you know how hard that is. I really wanna see A Clockwork Orange, but I can't find it online anywhere! Isn't it like a rape movie or something? :P I should read the book or something! So when do you start school?  
**

**autumn fox: Oh my, what a nice compliment! I'm so honored to hear how much you like this story! Are you a Barbossabeth fan, I take it? :)**

**OnePirateWolf96: Yay, I'm so happy to hear that you thought that the last chapter was another exciting one! That's kind of my goal to keep the movie plot the same, but to make it slightly more interesting, you know? I agree that Lizzie doesn't have much choice about giving the dress back. Barbossa doesn't seem too pleased with her, you're right. I'm so glad to hear that you think that the last test went well! When do you get your results back for it? I took several years of Spanish, but I don't remember any of it. *hides*  
**

* * *

**Chapter XIX  
**

I flare up with indignation at Barbossa's request. I know that he's trying to remind me of our last escapade by demanding the burgundy dress back from me. Then again, perhaps he simply wants something to remember Lady Genevieve by. Unsure which is the Captain's underlying reason for wanting the dress back, I purse my lips and stay exactly where I am standing at the edge of the plank. Just to spite Barbossa, I consider leaping into the water while still wearing the dress. He deserves that and more for the way that he's treated me in the last thirty minutes or so. Unfortunately, the tall, dark man who originally backhanded me when I came to the Black Pearl sees what I'm thinking about doing and shoves me forward off of the plank and straight into Barbossa's arms.

I can feel my cheeks flaming as I stumble against the Captain's chest. From next to me, Will writhes and tries to break free from the undead pirates' firm grips on his arms. Barbossa chuckles and says in a voice much too loud, "Incapable of removin' yer own dress, aye? Suppose that I ought ta lend ye a hand if that be the case."

Despite the steely glint in the his eyes, Barbossa's fingertips are still gentle as they slide down to the laces at the front of my dress. He undoes them so quickly that I start to wonder just how many dresses he's unlaced before. The men whoop and holler as Barbossa slips the dress off of my shoulders in one easy movement. He holds it against his face for a second before smirking and tossing it to the crew, pointing out, "Ooh, it's still warm."

The men immediately start snatching at the dress. The cringe worthy sound of ripping fabric comes from somewhere behind me. A look of terror crosses my face as I peer over Barbossa's shoulder at the men making wild grabs for the gown. The dress, however, is no longer a dress. The once-dress has been shredded into tiny pieces of burgundy fabric that are tossed from man to man and are torn into even smaller pieces. A lump forms in the back of my throat as I realize that this is exactly what would have happened to me if I had been tossed to the crew. I shiver, cold in my thin shift.

The yelling, shouting, and arguing has reached such a loud pitch that nobody seems to be paying any attention to me at this point. Still standing inches from the Captain, I immediately glance up when Barbossa leans down and whispers in a voice that only I can hear, "Ye would've drowned if I'd let ya keep it. Here." The Captain suddenly reaches down and seizes my hand. He presses something hard and cold into the palm of my hand and curls my fingertips around it before directing me toward the plank, adding, "Now go."

Seeing the way that the men viciously tore the dress into tiny little shreds, I don't hesitate before turning and starting toward the plank. I'm curious to see what Barbossa gave me, but now is not the time to look at it. Right now, I need to focus on getting to safety and safety is certainly _not _present here on this ship of savages.

I step all of the way out to the end of the plank before looking down and realizing just how far of a way it is from the plank to the surface of the water. I can't swim, but I do know how to thrash about. Wait, what's that? Out in the far distance, I detect a small island covered in white sand and towering palm trees. Perhaps I can survive if I find a way to make my way to that little island...

"Too long!" the gruff, impatient voice of one of the pirates meets my ears.

Before I can turn to see which pirate is yelling at me, the plank beneath my feet shakes and I pitch forward and lose my balance. I fall down, down, down into the rippling waters below and am engulfed in what feels like ice moments later. Shivering violent, I force my eyes open and start thrashing this way and that as I make my way toward the surface. Unlike last time, I'm determined to stay conscious and not pass and out require rescuing. If I do happen to pass out, I'm quite sure that nobody will come to save me this time.

My head manages to break through the surface of the water and I look around myself with bleary eyes. Gasping for much needed oxygen, I flounder around helplessly as I try and figure out which direction I want to travel in. Where is that little island? I know that it has to be around here somewhere.

Blinking water out of my eyes and coughing water out of my lungs, I finally manage to detect the tiny expanse of land far out in the distance. It seems so very far away, but it's my only chance of survival. I start pushing water this way and that, kicking with my legs and trying to push water behind me with my arms as I fight toward land.

It seems as if the water and I spend an hour long battle during which the water tries to push me backward away from my destination and I struggle against it, needing to reach land and safety before I lose the rest of my strength and sink to oblivion. At times it feels as if I've made no progress, but I continue fighting onward. I won't stop fighting until every last ounce of my strength has vanished.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of making no progress in the water, I feel something wet and grainy under my hand. Sand! I've reached the island at last! I don't think that I've ever been so happy to see land before in my entire life. Stumbling forward, I get to my feet and take the remaining five steps out of the water and onto the edge of the island. Exhausted at this point, I sit down and turn my face toward the sun, welcoming its warm glow and hoping that it will dry my hair and clothes quickly.

I haven't changed position and am still trying to warm up a few minutes later when I'm reminded of something cold and hard in the palm of my hand. Curious to see what Barbossa gave me, I open my palm and am shocked to find a large ruby pendant glittering in the sunlight. The pendant is gorgeous. I don't think that I've ever possessed such a fine piece of jewelry before. For some reason or the other, I feel as if this pendant is too grand for me to wear. I'm the Governor's daughter, yes, but this belongs to royalty.

Confusions pours down around me. Why did Barbossa give me such a rare, expensive object? Although I did see lots of gold pieces and a few other precious artifacts on the Black Pearl, I didn't see anything like this. I'm still trying to figure out the answer to this puzzling question when I hear loud splashing from the crystal clear water right in front of me.

For some reason, I have the sudden impulse to hide the pendant. I slip it over my head and tuck the jewel underneath my shift. It feels steely and cold against my flesh, but I choose to ignore it and instead concentrate on who or what is making its way toward me from the water.

Getting to my feet in case I'm going to have to put up a fight against some unlucky member of Barbossa's crew, I take a few steps backward and look around for something to use as a weapon. The only thing that even remotely resembles a weapon is a small coconut lying several feet away from me at the base of one of the palm trees.

Luckily, it turns out that I won't need to resort to fighting with coconuts after all. A familiar pirate with dreadlocks and dark brown eyes staggers out of the water and looks around himself blearily before his eyes focus in on me. A devilish smile appears on Jack Sparrow's face as he points out, "Ah, good! You made it."

"Of course I made it," I reply a bit indignantly, pulling myself up to my full height and ignoring the fact that my hair is dripping wet and the fact that my shift is clinging to my skin. "I can fend for myself."

"Pardon me for mentioning it, but I recall that you had a bit of a hard time fending for yourself the last time that you had an encounter with water," Jack points out as he shakes the ropes binding his wrists together off. I notice a pistol in his hand, but decide that it might be best not to ask what it is for. Since I'd rather not think about the first time that I almost drowned, I hold my tongue. Jack decides not to pursue the matter and instead turns to look over his shoulder to where the Black Pearl is no more than a black dot in the distance. "That's the second time that I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

Jack shakes his head morosely as the Black Pearl fades from view before he turns and starts toward the center of the island purposefully. Hoping that he has a plan of what to do to get off of this island and back to safety, I follow him and remember one of the undead pirates mentioning that Jack had been marooned on this exact same island once before.

"What did you do last time to get off of this island? We can do whatever you did then and go to save Will," I point out as I turn and follow Jack across the island.

To my surprise, Jack does not seem to have a master plan for getting off of the island. Instead, he ignores my question and says dolefully, "At this rate, young Mr. Turner will be dead before you can ever hope to reach him, and once again, my ship is now gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, there's no way for us to catch up with the Pearl."

I have to admit that Jack_ does_ have a point, but I'm not willing to give up just yet. Continuing to follow him around the island, I press, "But we have to try! We cannot just lay down and prepare to die! I've read about you. You're Captain Jack Sparrow and you disappeared under the watchful eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. Everyone in my hometown has heard of you. There must be a way off of this island. How did you escape last time?"

I watch Jack in confusion as he takes a step forward, knocks on a tree trunk, and then puts his ear up against it. He takes a careful four steps forward before jumping up and down a few times. Noting that he's avoiding my question yet again, I come to halt in front of him and cross my arms over my chest as I fix Jack with a frown.

"Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days, alright?" Jack finally admits, turning his sheepish gaze to my face. Bending down, he opens a secret cellar door and explains, "Last time, the rumrunners came by this island and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've been out of business for a long time. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

My heart seems to come to a sudden stop and all I can do is stare at Jack for a good long moment. After all of the pirate lore that I've dug through and after all the notorious escapes that I've read about regarding Jack Sparrow and the East India Trading Company, I would have expected something more than this from such a renown pirate! However, it appears that everything that I've read has been exaggerated or is utterly false. My dreams come crashing down around me and I can't help but feel angry at Jack.

"So that's it then? You never even bothered to try and make an escape? You just spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum?" I ask incredulously.

Jack reaches down and picks up two dusty bottles from the cellar and hands one to me with what might have been a charming smile under other circumstances as he replies, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv."

As Jack strides toward the edge of the island with his rum bottle in hand, I glare at his back and attempt to try and come up with an escape plan. Jack may have given up all hope, but I certainly have not given up hope just yet. I need to get myself off of this island for my sake, but more importantly, because Will's life depends on it. Jack Sparrow is certainly not the pirate that I've heard about my whole life. He seems extremely self-centered, lazy, and helpless! I find myself thinking in the back of my mind that even Barbossa makes a better pirate than him.

Since I know that Jack will not help me find a way off of this godforsaken island, I realize that my future is up to me. Everything rests in my hands and in my control. I will not let Will down! Somehow or the other, I'm going to have to draw attention toward this little island. The only way to do that is by building a fire and sending sparks up into the air. It's a long shot, but perhaps the royal navy is searching for me. I can't believe that father wouldn't have sent at least a few ships out to sea looking for me.

A plan forms quickly in my head from here. If a fire is built, I can burn the vile rum and the palm trees to create a massive fire. Unfortunately, I'm quite certain that Jack will not support my plan. I'm going to have to get him out of my way somehow. The key to that is getting him drunk, which by the looks of things, should not be very difficult.

* * *

_Do you think that it will take Lizzie long to get Jack drunk? Review please? :)  
_


	20. Chapter XX

**Saints-Fan-12: Yeah, it seems like it's going to take an awful lot of rum to get Jack drunk at this rate. x_x I always wondered why Lizzie's father didn't look for her sooner too! Thanks for commenting! :)  
**

**weepingbutterflies: Aw man, I'm so sorry that you're sick! *hugs you* I haven't been feeling all that great myself lately either. I hope that you feel better super soon! Just take it easy and relax if you can.**

**Eccentricity97: Haha, so true, it's like common knowledge how much Jack loves his rum. You're right about Lizzie going to have to get pretty dizzy in this chapter if she wants to knock Jack off of his feet. Thanks for reading this! :)**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Oh, okay, I understand the going to bed early thing. At least she's alright.  
**

**lostsocks54: Oh wow, twelve years is a very long time! That's so awesome that you've been friends with your bestie for so long! Oh god, I know, there are so many awesome Potc characters out there. Are there any other ships that you like other than Barbossabeth? Hm, I've heard of those fandoms, but I don't know much about them. How old were you when you saw Potc for the first time?  
**

**autumn fox: I'm so glad to hear that you like the added scenes and everything that I've added to this story! I try to put thought and detail into them, so it's nice to hear that they're appreciated. I agree completely that Barbossa deserves some love. Is he your favorite character then? I try to update at least once a day. :) Is that good?  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: You're very welcome for the last chapter! :) I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it! I agree that there was less action in it, but at least it proved that Barbossa still has feelings for Lizzie since he doesn't want her to drown and he gave her jewelry. Yeah, Lizzie can't swim, poor girl! That's why Jack had to rescue her the first time around. Haha, Jack does seem to drink rum like how a fish drinks water. He loves him rum. Lizzie is going to become the rum fetcher in this chapter. Wow, your French teacher sounds very strict! Spanish is a hard language, I agree. That's awesome about all of the different languages that you can speak though. You must be talented!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XX  
**

Feigning resignation to the idea of lying on the beach and drinking rum, I step over to where Jack is sitting in the sand and perch on a rock next to him. Jack raises his bottle of rum up to his lips and takes a long slurp from it. I put my lips to my bottle as well, but don't actually drink any of the rum. Just the smell of the vile drink is enough to make my nose wrinkle. Unsure what exactly to talk to a pirate about, I just sit and stare at Jack out of the corner of my eye for a long moment. Pirates are all very different. Barbossa and Jack may both be pirate captains, but their personalities, motives, and demands are quite opposite. I try and come up with something to talk to Jack about that won't insult him, but my mind is still fixed on the fact that most of the pirate lore that I read growing up is false.

"Are any of the stories true or are they all lies?" I ask Jack, who still looks quite content just to sit around, waste time, and drink rum. Ugh.

"Of course they're not all just stories, luv. If they were only figments of a man's imagination, you wouldn't know my name," Jack replies before turning to me and pulling open his vest. A long, red slash mark extends across his chest. Raising an eyebrow at me, Jack presses, "As you can see, all of the stories have some truth to them although some I'll admit get a bit exaggerated over time."

My anger at Jack has dissolved and now I'm feeling curious about the slash mark on his chest. Unable to keep back the question, I ask, "What happened?"

"Hector gave that to me a good several years ago. We've always been rivals, he and I," Jack says, a hard look appearing on his usually carefree face as he adds, "And now the man has my bloody ship!"

"Hector...?" I repeat in confusion, having no idea who Jack is talking about. Although I wasn't certain what to talk to the pirate about at first, I find that conversation flows effortlessly between us now. Jack is actually easier to talk to than Barbossa. Jack's intelligence doesn't match up to the intellect of the Captain of the Black Pearl. He won't play a game of matching wits with me.

"Aye, Hector," Jack confirms, eyes narrowing as he leans back and drums his fingertips against the white grains of sand, adding, "also known as Captain Barbossa, but whether he deserves to be a captain or not is betwixt and between."

"Oh. I didn't know Hector was Barbossa's first name," I reply, unsure of why this holds any interest to me or why my hand has suddenly gone to the pendant around my neck. The cold piece of gold still presses heavily against my chest. I don't know why I'm wearing it. Perhaps I can use the rare piece of jewelry to get Jack to help me build a fire and burn up the island to attract the royal navy's attention! The idea certainly has potential, but I can't quite make myself offer the pendant to Jack as a reward for helping me. I'd like to think that the reason behind this has to do completely with the fact that I've never had such a fine artifact before.

"If I ever get the Pearl back, I'm going to have to find meself another crew. Barbossa's men are all cursed and will turn against me the moment that I let down my guard," Jack states more to himself than to me, his eyes still focused on the horizon as if he expects the Black Pearl to come floating back to him.

"Well, if you want the chance to get another crew, you're going to have to get off of this island first," I point out logically. "Perhaps we should come up with a way to escape and-"

"I prefer rum to finding a new crew," Jack cuts me off as he drains his first bottle of rum and tosses the empty jug aside. "Rum is good."

I roll my eyes inwardly. Of course nothing that I say can get Jack to help me do something that actually requires work. Since we're going to be here for quite some time, I ask Jack a question that I've been thinking about for a while now, "Why did Barbossa turn to pirating? Do you know?"

"Of course I know, luv. I know_ all_ of the stories of the great pirates of the Caribbean. Hector isn't exactly a pirate of the Caribbean though. He's the Pirate Lord of the Caspian sea," Jack says in a bored voice before glancing over at me and noticing my curious expression. "Interested, eh? I'll tell you more about itif you want, but first, would you be so kind as to fetch us some more bottles of rum?"

Apparently, Jack is too lazy to stand up and fetch more rum himself. My motive is to get him drunk, so I nod and get to my feet, stepping quickly through the hot grains of sand before I come to a halt in front of the secret cellar that Jack opened up earlier. Leaning down into the darkness, I'm surprised to see just how many bottles of rum remain in the cellar. There will certainly be more than enough bottles to burn even after Jack has had his fill. I tuck two bottles under my arms, pick two up in my hands, and return to Jack before dumping the dusty jugs onto the sand.

I start back to my rock, but Jack waves a hand toward his left and motions for me to sit closer to him. Sitting close to a notorious pirate should frighten me, but Jack seems harmless enough although I still find myself wondering why he has a pistol tucked in his belt. I'm positive that he didn't have it before he was marooned with me.

"I met Hector back when I was just a lad. He was trying out life as an honorable sailor and I was working for the East India Trading Company at the time," Jack says, grabbing another bottle of rum and taking a few gulps from it. "Our paths crossed a few times, but neither of us thought anything of it until fate took us in a different direction altogether. I turned pirate when the East India Trading Company wanted me to oversee the buying and selling of slaves. Selling people isn't right. Thought that then and I still think it now. I don't regret turning pirate. Hector's story is different. He learned that there are too many honorable sailors out there so to speak. It's real easy to take a few pieces of gold here and there instead of toiling away for endless hours as a merchant sailor."

"Thievery is never the right path though," I point out with a frown, faking a sip of rum.

"That's easy for you to say, Miss Swann. As the Governor's daughter, you don't know what it's like to go hungry or to lack shelter. All of us were just poor lads trying to fill our stomachs and make some money for ourselves back in the day," Jack says, turning my mind toward new thoughts. "In the world of honorable work, you die trying to get rich. The life of a pirate is...well, let's just say that it's more unpredictable."

My forehead wrinkles as I think about what Jack is telling me. I suppose that I never thought about pirates in this way before. Who knew that most of them start out as starving, orphaned boys? I feel a wave of guilt wash over me as I realize how fortunate I've been never to have to think about my next meal or where to spend the night.

Changing the subject, I nod at the pistol in Jack's belt and ask the question that I've been putting off for a while, "What is that pistol for? I know that you didn't have it before you were marooned."

"Ah, that's true," Jack says, flinging away another empty bottle of rum and grabbing another. His cheeks are reddening slightly and his voice has raised a few notches. "You see, every time that a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with one shot. It's thought of as an act of kindness to end one's suffering."

"You're supposed to use the shot on yourself?!" I exclaim, that thought never having occurred to me until this moment. The thought of taking your own life instead of attempting to escape is dreadful!

"Aye, or in this case, Barbossa recommended that I be the gentleman and use the shot on the lady," Jack says, turning to notice my blank stare before adding, "That would be you."

"Why, that heartless pirate...! How dare he?!" I ask, a new wave of fury toward Barbossa sizzling through my veins.

"You needn't worry. I have no intention of using it whatsoever. Might as well make use of our time here and take advantage of the food, the shade, the company, and, of course, the rum," Jack murmurs, giving me a smile as he slides over closer to me. "I must say that the company is infinitely better than it was the last time that I was here."

It takes all of my strength not to back away from the dirty pirate with the rum soaked breath as he makes his way closer to me. Keeping myself in the same position, I reply curtly, "I see."

After a moment, I glance over to my right to find that Jack is now sitting only inches from me, his nose practically pressed against my neck. I can tell that he's getting drunk although he doesn't appear to be getting tired yet, which is what needs to happen next.

Jack reaches out a hand and takes a long sniff before his nose wrinkles and he gives me a sideways look, asking, "Just how long_ did _you spend with Hector? You even smell like him!. You should think about washing that shift of yours. The water here is clean enough."

My cheeks flush red and I stammer, "Right now?"

"I don't see why not," Jack says, reminding me of every other lust-driven pirate that I've met since Pintel and Ragetti kidnapped me from Port Royal.

"I see many reasons why not to wash right here, right now, the first of which is because you are watching," I state stiffly, sending the tipsy pirate a glare. Since he seems determined on trying to get closer to me, I search my head for something else for us to talk about. Nothing comes to mind, so I order Jack, "Teach me a pirate song."

"A pirate song, eh? Thinking of becoming a pirate yourself? You can be the first mate of my future ship," Jack offers. "It's always a good thing to have at least woman on board. I do happen to know a good pirate song that I can teach you, but how about you get us some more rum first?"

I nod, wondering just how much more rum it's going to take before Jack passes out. After fetching a few more bottles of rum from the cellar, I return to my rock and am glad when Jack doesn't try and attach himself to my side like earlier. The rest of the afternoon is spent learning pirate songs, laughing at jokes that I don't think are funny, and pretending to be drunk myself even though the truth is that I haven't had a single drop of rum all day. I pour the rum out of my bottles and into the sand whenever Jack's back is turned.

At this point in the day, the sky has grown dark and it must be after eight pm or so. Trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice, I turn to Jack and ask, "Perhaps we ought to build a fire? I'm a bit chilled."

"There are other ways to keep warm besides for a fire, dearie," Jack slurs, his glassy eyes unable to focus in on me in the dark. "But if you fetch us some more rum, I'll be more than happy to build you a fire."

For what seems like the hundredth time today, I turn and start off toward the cellar. I'm not complaining this time because I know that Jack is lighting the fire of freedom for me. As soon as he passes out, which shouldn't be all that long from now, I can work on creating a fire with signals that ought to reach over a hundred feet high.

When I return to Jack, he already has a small fire blazing before him. I expect Jack to immediately grab another bottle of rum out of my hand, but instead, he links his arm through mine and starts dancing around the fire, singing the song that he taught me, "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!"

Supposing that I ought to participate in this foolishness for now, I dance around the fire with Jack like a drunk wench and sing along with him, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me!"

With that said, Jack sways back and forth precariously before flopping down onto the sand. I drop down beside him and pretend to smile at Jack as he grins off into the distance and says, "I love this song! Once I get the Pearl back, I'll teach it to my new crew and we'll sing it all of the time!"

Since I'm already acting ridiculous, I take one step further and nod along vigorously, adding, "And you'll be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

You would think that this would be enough for Jack, but oh no. Despite his lack of ethics, his dreams are even grander than mine. Jack shakes his head and starts to slink an inconspicuously hand around my shoulders as he replies, "Not in just the Spanish Main, luv. I'll be the most fearsome and most heard of pirate in the entire world and you'll be my beloved first mate. We'll go wherever you want to go and clear Barbossa's name fresh off of the map!"

"You plan to kill him?" I ask, unable to keep the note of displeasure out of my voice.

"We'll do whatever you want to do with him. We could make him a deckhand if you want," Jack chuckles before raising an eyebrow at me and squeezing my shoulder with a grimy hand. "Elizabeth, dearest, have I forgotten to mention how much the scenery has improved since the last time that I was here?"

My stomach twists into a knot as my eyes follow the progression of Jack's filthy hand covered in dirt and god knows what else. Practically shoving another bottle of rum at him, I cut into Jack's next sentence and exclaim, "Mr. Sparrow, I don't believe that I've had quite enough rum to allow this sort of talk!"

* * *

_Wow, it's taking a lot of rum to get Jack drunk. :P Do you think that he'll pass out in the next chapter? Review please? :)  
_


	21. Chapter XXI

**Saints-Fan-12: I agree with you there; being stuck on an island with a rum-obsessed pirate would get old really fast. Thanks for commenting!  
**

**weepingbutterflies: How are you feeling now? Any better, I hope? Some tea sounds nice; that's actually a really good idea. I might have to look around downstairs and see if we have any lying around. When I feel sick, I usually write, listen to music, or play computer games. Speaking of writing, what kind of story would you like to see from me next? I'm pretty open to anything Disney or gaming-related.  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: A little worried. I look pregnant after every time I eat, that's how bad it is. I'm doing the right thing though, right? :S  
**

**lostsocks54: I actually love DavyxCalypso! It's one of my favorite Pirates of the Caribbean pairings! Would you ever be interested in reading a story like that? I keep playing around with the idea of a Davypso fic although I never seem to get around to it, haha. Okay, I'm taking your advice about Supernatural then. I'm already into way too many fandoms as it is. xD I think that I was 12 when I saw Potc for the first time. I saw AWE first though, haha. Which movie did you see first?  
**

**autumn fox: Barbossa is very smart for a pirate! Do you think that he's the smartest out of all of them? I definitely prefer the first film to the fourth film. The fourth film was lacking something that the other films had in my opinion although I'm not really sure what it was. I didn't like Jack's hair in it either. It looked strange, didn't it? I'm glad that you like all of my details and I hope that you continue to read this and enjoy this story! :D  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm really glad to hear that you liked the last chapter! :D Jack probably does have a high tolerance for rum since he drinks it so much. *rolls eyes at Jack* I love the "But why is the rum gone?" scene! It's so funny, isn't it? You'll definitely get to hear more about Barbossa's past in the future. I heard as well from somewhere that Jack freed the slaves. *nods* It seems like the right thing to have done, and yup, Jack's father is also a pirate. I'm so happy to hear that you passed your test! *high fives you* I'm more than happy to wish you luck for any of your tests!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXI  
**

By this point in the day, I'm thinking that Jack really ought to pass out soon. It's getting difficult to hold in my frustration with the situation. It's been hours since the sun has set. Every moment that I waste here talking with Jack about his fantasies about becoming the captain of the Black Pearl once again is another moment that Will spends in danger. I don't know if my plan to create a massive fire and signal the royal navy with it will succeed or not, but it is certainly worth a try. I have a small fire built, but need to work on expanding it. Unfortunately, until Jack is unconscious, nothing more is going to happen to the fire. I've just suggested the idea of more rum, and luckily, Jack seems to think that it's the perfect idea.

Grasping the bottle of rum that I've just handed him, Jack leans over closer to me to propose a toast. I can smell his hot, sticky breath on my neck. It takes all of my willpower not to wrinkle my nose. Instead, I plaster a fake smile upon my face and clink my unopened rum bottle against Jack's almost empty one and pronounce, "To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl, and more importantly, to our future!" Jack slurs, clinking his rum bottle against mine.

I shiver at his words, but the pirate is too busy with his rum to notice. He tilts his head back and slugs down the rest of the bottle of his rum in one long slurp. By the time that the rum bottle is empty, Jack's head is on the ground, his eyes are closed, and he's finally passed out. Thank god! That certainly took long enough. I'm tired out from fighting on the Interceptor earlier this afternoon, but there's no time to waste. Each moment is precious and could make the difference between Will's life or death situation.

_ Waste not..._

A familiar taunting voice enters my mind. I don't know why Barbossa's words have entered my head, but I shove them to the back of my mind for now as I leap to my feet and run to fetch some crates from the secret cellar. I dump them into the fire and listen as it crackles and snaps, immediately burning up the wood. This can and _will_ work!

I fight through fatigue for several more hours and work on creating a fire large enough to be seen by a ship far out in the distant waters. When dawn comes, I'm still busy throwing crates, barrels, rum, dried food, and anything else that I can find into the fire. It's quadrupled in size just over the last hour and I'm satisfied with my work. Although smoke is in my nose, ashes are smeared across my face, and my shift is torn in a few places, I feel like my toil will not go unnoticed. A ship is bound to sail past this little island at some point or the other. Even a ship that does not belong to the royal navy might stop to help us. Only a vessel full of pirates would be selfish enough to pass us by.

Speaking of "us", Jack is still passed out cold. I dragged him to the far side of the beach to keep him out of harm's way. Although it irks me to look at his unconscious, unhelpful figure, I suppose that it's best that he's still asleep. When he wakes, I'm certain that he will start ranting over the burning rum.

Wanting to keep the fire going, I wipe my grimy hands on my shift and pick my way through the debris to the cellar once more. I lug a heavy barrel out of it and hoist it into the fire. Flames crackle loudly and surge up into the air. Someone really ought to see these sparks.

"No! Not good! Stop! No good!" a voice from behind me suddenly shouts. Jack has clearly woken up. I hear footsteps in the sand approaching me. A moment later, Jack comes to a horrified halt to my right. He waves his hands around in dramatic gestures and asks in alarm, "What do you think that you're doing?! You're burning all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone, which is something that you should thank me for," I reply, turning to Jack with a stiff expression.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asks, looking at me as if I've done a foul deed.

"Is that all that you can think about?" I sigh dramatically, pointing at the fire that I've managed to create all by myself. "Look! That signal is over a thousand feet high. I assume that the royal navy is out searching for me. Even if they're not, a ship just passing by ought to notice these sparks. Rum is a vile substance that only vile men drink. You're better than this, Mr. Sparrow."

"But...but..." Jack stammers, still looking too horrified about the rum being gone to listen to what I've just told him. Sure enough, he hasn't heard a word I said because his next question is, "But why is the rum gone?"

Seeing that it's going to be about impossible to have an intelligible conversation with this rum-obsessed pirate, I turn my back to him and settle down on a clear patch of sand with my eyes on the horizon, replying, "Just you wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it just a bit of time and you will see white sails on that horizon. I thought that you wanted to get off of this island just as much as I want to?"

There's a rustling sound from behind me, but no response. Wondering what Jack is up to, I turn to look over my shoulder suspiciously. Jack has disappeared from view. A quick scan of the island shows me that he's stalking off into the distance, clearly still upset about the rum. I allow myself to roll my eyes and turn back to the horizon. Jack can complain about the rum all that he wants, but I'm certain that he will be thanking me for this someday.

As I sit with nothing to do but think, I realize how filthy I must look. My hair is in tangles, my shift is in ruins, and I'm covered in soot. What's worse is that I still haven't had a chance to wash since the night that Barbossa took me to his bed. The dried blood between my thighs continues to remind me of the debaucheries that went on between us. My stomach knots and I'm suddenly urgent to wash the dried blood away. With Jack gone, I move toward the edge of the water and splash a bit of it onto my skin.

Although it takes quite a while to get clean by splashing water over my skin, I don't want to get my shift wet. It's finally dried off and I'm in no mood to shiver for the next few hours. Despite the fact that the blood stains no longer mar my flesh, I still feel dirty. Tainted. Filthy. Even if you can't see it, the shame is still somewhere deep inside of me.

Before I can start wallowing in my grief, something white attracts my attention. Jerking my head upward, I spot white sails on the horizon! My heart leaps for joy as I tug my skirt down and jump to my feet. I was right all along! I knew deep inside that I wouldn't have to stay here and starve on this island if I worked hard enough to create a signal.

Unable to sit still when excitement is tingling just beneath my skin, I pace back and forth in front of the island. I'm exhausted, but am fueled by enthusiasm. Supposing that I ought to go see what Jack is doing, I start across the island and practically run right into the dark-haired pirate. He looks less than pleased, but not as furious as he was earlier.

Pointing behind me at the white sails quickly approaching the island, I exclaim, "What did I tell you? See the white sails?"

"Yes, my eyesight is just as good as ever, luv," Jack points out, giving me a dry look.

I tilt my head at him in confusion and ask, "Don't you want to be rescued?"

"By rumrunners or merchant sailors, yes. By the royal navy? No," Jack replies in a wry voice. "Your bloody friend, Norrington, will have me hanged for certain at this rate."

My euphoria at the prospect of an imminent rescue starts to dissolve. To be quite honest, I never considered Jack's fate up until now. It's clear that he won't be welcome on board a ship belonging to the royal navy. I should have thought about this earlier, but truth be told, there isn't anything that I would have done differently. I need to get off of this island to save Will and signaling the royal navy is the only way to do that. Somehow or the other, I ought to be able to keep Jack safe by telling the navy men a little white lie. I'll say that Jack assisted me with escaping Barbossa.

"I will talk to the captain of the ship and make it clear that you helped me escape. That should keep you safe, or, at the very least, earn you a fair trial," I tell Jack. Despite the fact that he's not been all that helpful to me and hasn't exactly respected my personal space, I can't possibly let him go to the gallows.

"A fair trial? For what crime?" Jack asks before leaning toward me and giving me a persuasive smile, adding, "I'm sure that you can do better thanthat, luv."

I open my mouth, unsure of what more I can do to ensure Jack's safety. Before I can say anything, loud voices sound from behind me. Turning, I see that a rowboat has reached our island. The Commodore is sitting at the front of the rowboat with a pained expression on his face. I expected the royal navy to be out searching for me, but I didn't expect James Norrington to spend his time looking for me. I feel strangely touched by this, but even the kind act of coming to my rescue isn't enough for me to fall in love with the Commodore.

"Elizabeth!" the Commodore calls out when he sees me. He immediately steps over the side of the rowboat and hurries toward me in his fancy navy attire. A look of relief mixed with horror at my appearance crosses the Commodore's face as he adds, "Thank god that you're alright. Your father will be relieved to see you. He's aboard the Dauntless at this very moment." James Norrington nods at the ship in the distance before his gaze turns to Jack. His eyes immediately harden and he points out, "I suppose that I should have expected to see you here, Sparrow."

"Funny how we keep running into each other, isn't it?" Jack asks, sending the Commodore a forced smile.

Clearing my throat, I cut in, "Jack helped me escape the Black Pearl. He was as much of a prisoner on the ship as I was."

"Hold on a second," Jack frowns, holding up a hand. "The Black Pearl is _my_ ship. It belongs to _me_. Just because it happens to have Hector at its helm at the moment does not mean that I can be called a prisoner on my own ship."

Norrington looks extremely bored with Jack's talk and murmurs wryly, "Be grateful that you're still alive, pirate. Both of you come with me. We will return to the Dauntless at once."

I send Jack a look that tells him that he would be wise to keep his lips firmly sealed around the Commodore's vessel unless he wants to go to the gallows. Jack avoids my eye and starts chatting to the Commodore about the Black Pearl. James Norrington walks stiffly back to the rowboat and helps me inside of it while completely ignoring Jack. Either unaware that he's being ignored or not caring either way, Jack continues to make conversation on the way back to the Dauntless, one of the royal navy's most prized ships.

Interrupting Jack's chatter, the Commodore turns to me and asks, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I say a bit too quickly.

The tone of my voice is enough to alert everyone that I am anything but fine. In fact, even Jack notices the change of my tone. He stops talking for a moment and turns to look at me with raised eyebrows. The Commodore, however, seems unaware of my lie. He doesn't know me well at all. He knows the mask that I wear when I'm around him, but the real me is still a mystery to him. Some people I feel like I can never be myself around and James Norrington is one of those people. It's surprising how talking to pirates is easier for me than talking to a wealthy man of high rank.

"Are you_ sure that _you're alright over there?" Jack asks, looking truly concerned for my well being as he raises an eyebrow at me. "You look like you might have gotten a sunburn."

"I'm fine," I state stiffly, turning my head from Jack and peering over my shoulder at nothing in particular. I was thinking about the moment when my innocence was shattered and about the future moment when my husband will find out that I'm no longer a virgin. Will James Norrington be the man who finds this out?

"Ah, here we are at last," the Commodore says as the rowboat comes to a halt by the edge of the Dauntless. It's a proud ship painted navy and gold with full sails blowing in the wind. The vessel reminds me a bit of the Interceptor. Holding the ladder to the vessel steady for me just like Will did for me when I boarded the Interceptor, James Norrington says, "I cannot say enough times how worried your father has been about you. Your rescue is a relief to all of us. We feared that...well, let's just put it this way; we're all very glad to have you on board the Dauntless."

"Thank you," I say politely, wondering deep inside how welcome the Commodore would feel toward having me aboard his prize ship if he knew what had happened to me during my night on the Black Pearl. Taking a deep breath, I start to climb up the ladder to the Dauntless, pushing my anxieties to the back of my mind. I have to worry about getting Will to safety before anything else. I can address my own problems after that. Until then, my next choices will impact an innocent young man's life.

* * *

_Do you think that Lizzie will convince the Commodore to rescue Will in the next chapter? Review please? :)  
_


	22. Chapter XXII

**Saints-Fan-12: Good prediction on the bargaining idea! It seems like nothing is for free in this world, huh? =/ Thanks for commenting!  
**

**weepingbutterflies: Oh god, never ask about my favorite Disney movies because that could go on for forever. :P But you did ask, so I will give you my list of favorite Disney and Pixar films. I LOVE Aladdin, Pirates of the Caribbean, Enchanted, The Emperor's New Groove, Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Cars, Finding Nemo, and The Princess and the Frog. Do you like any of those? :)  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I guess that this is just what happens to anorexics after a bit, right? I think that I have irritable bowel syndrome, but I'm not sure what to do about it.  
**

**autumn fox: I'm glad that we agree about Barbossa being the smartest pirate out of the group of them! *high fives you* So you're a fan of Blackbeard, huh? Are there any other pirates who you like? I'm a Davy Jones fan myself. Yeah, I also agree that Barbossa aged too much in the last film, but unfortunately, makeup and special lighting can only do so much for an actor and Geoffrey Rush is kind of getting older. Glad you're still enjoying this story! Barbossa will come back into it soon. Let me know what you think of this update!  
**

**Lady President Romana: Hehe, you love Norry? Is he one of your favorite characters? He has a pretty big part in this next chapter. Glad you liked how I wrote the rum scene. It's fun writing about Jack get drunk. :P And god, yes, I know how it is getting kicked off of the computer. *rolls eyes at family members* I actually, um, like rape movies as weird as that sounds, so I've been wanting to see A Clockwork Orange for a while now. Sounds pretty interesting how the leader gets brainwashed and all! Who's your favorite character in the movie? Thanks for commenting!**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter and the rum scene! It's fun to write about Jack's rum obsession, haha. I agree that Will shouldn't die even if he's not my favorite character either. Are there any characters who you think should die in any of the films? Lizzie is starting to turn pirate since she feels more comfortable talking to Jack than to Norrington and her father, I agree. *nods* Teague is Jack's father, yup! That's pretty awesome that he inspired you to play the guitar. How long have you been playing the guitar for? :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXII  
**

I climb quickly up the ladder that leads to the Dauntless, very conscious of my torn shift, my mussed hair, and of the ashes on my face. Changing into something more suitable will come after telling my father about Will's predicament. I have decided that father will be the one that I turn to help for over Will's situation. It's been made clear on several occasions that the Commodore does not think much of the lowly blacksmith. Like most people, James Norrington knows that I'm good friends with Will. I don't think that he would miss Will's presence from Port Royal much.

As soon as I throw one leg over the side of the ship and slide onto the deck of the Dauntless, arms are thrown around me. I'm practically suffocated as father hugs me tightly and then takes a step back to get a good look at me. I can see that his eyes are watering slightly as he speaks to me in a shaky voice, "Elizabeth, dearest! I thought that I might never see you again. What has happened to you? My god, you'll need to change clothes at once! Have you been hurt?"

Father's worried eyes scan me up and down. I don't think that I want to know how awful of a sight I must be. I assume that I look quite horrible considering the way that both father and James Norrington looked at me when they first saw me. The only one who seems unfazed by my appearance is Jack. Although this is because he is a pirate and is clearly used to filth and grime, I find it strangely comforting in a sense. At least one person here doesn't judge me only for my appearance.

Knowing that I must tell father the same lie that I told the Commodore, I work on keeping my voice a bit more steady this time as I reply, "I'm fine, father. The pirates captured me, but I was able to escape with the help of Will Turner. Will is still in danger though. He is with the pirates at this very moment! We must go directly to the Isla de Muerta and save him!"

Father takes this in and blinks twice before looking at the buckles on his shoes. I can tell that he is torn between two thoughts. Finally, he glances up and points over to Jack, not saying a thing about Will and instead asking, "And what did this pirate have to do with your situation?"

I'm still unsure of whose side Jack is on. If I had to guess, I would say that Jack is working for himself. However, for the time being, I stick with the lie that Jack has been extremely helpful to me and say, "Jack helped Will come and rescue me. He's completely innocent in this, father. He mustn't be condemned for helping me." I pause before returning to the matter at hand, "What about Will though? We _will_ go to the Isla de Muerta immediately, won't we? Will is in danger at this very moment! He may not have much longer to live..."

"Oy! I remember you," Jack says randomly as he glances over at my father and compliments him, "That's a fine hat that you've got there, mate."

Like the Commodore, father chooses to ignore Jack and instead sends me a regretful look, saying, "As much as I'd like to help young Mr. Turner, I'm afraid that we must return to Port Royal immediately. This vessel is not meant for searching out pirate ships. Besides, in your condition, we cannot stay out at sea for long."

My eyes narrow and I give father an annoyed look. There are not many times when I get upset with my father, but his lack of concern for Will's future sparks up a flame within me. Indignant, I reply, "What do you mean 'in my condition'? I'm a bit dirty, yes, but that is from the ashes of building a fire. I'm completely fine! If we don't search for Will, he will surely die!"

James Norrington and Jack Sparrow are listening in to the conversation between my father and me very intently. Father shifts uncomfortably under their watchful eyes and says, "The boy's fate is indeed regrettable, but so was his decision to engage in piracy."

My jaw drops. Is this_ really _what this all comes down to? The pathetic nature of this argument angers me and makes me want to kick something. Unfortunately, a woman of my rank is never ever allowed to kick anything in public. Doing my best to keep my simmering anger to myself, I point out, "Will engaged in piracy to rescue me and to prevent anything from happening to me! If it had not been for him, I would still be with the pirates at this very moment! We cannot condemn him to death, father!"

"She's got a point there, mate," Jack points out, coming to my aid. "It's unlikely that the Pearl is making good time after the battle with the Interceptor. Think about it. You could take down the last real pirate ship of the Caribbean. That's something to consider, eh?"

"Recall that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," the Commodore says stiffly, giving Jack a condescending look.

I don't know why Jack is trying to help my cause, and although I have a feeling that it is not from the goodness of his heart and that he wants to get within range of the Black Pearl for his own reasons, I cannot help but feel grateful to him. Unfortunately, our pleas are falling on deaf ears. My father simply refuses to go to Isla de Muerta to rescue Will. The only other man on this vessel who might have a chance at saving Will is the Commodore, who has just said that he serves under my father.

I think fast and try to see if there is anything at all that I can say or do to change the Commodore's mind. For some reason the word "bargain" pops into my head. I've been doing an awful lot of bargaining lately. It is a pirate skill and it seems as if I've picked it up from Barbossa and Jack. What can I do for the Commodore to get him to turn the Dauntless around and head toward the Isla de Muerta? There is one obvious thing that James Norrington would like from me. Although I've been trying to put off the matter, I decide that embracing it now might help my cause.

Before the Commodore can walk off, I quickly step in front of him and search his eyes, imploring him, "Please do this for me, I beg you! ...As a wedding gift."

James Norrington had opened his mouth to speak, but when the last words fall from my lips, he shuts his mouth and looks at me in surprise, obviously not having expected me to choose now as the time to accept his proposal. When it really comes down to it at the end of the day, I know that I'm eventually going to have to accept the Commodore's proposal. I might as well accept it a few days sooner than later if it means that Will's life will be saved.

"Elizabeth!" my father exclaims, eagerness written all over his face as he asks, "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," I reply gravely, keeping my eyes locked with James Norrington's eyes even though my father is speaking. Something in the cold green pools melts and I know that I'm going to get my wish.

"A wedding!" Jack exclaims, continuing to make random comments as he slides me a grin and adds, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Sighing, the Commodore slowly turns to Jack and gives him a harsh look before motioning toward two navy officers standing off to our right, stating, "Mr. Sparrow, you will follow these fine men to the helm and provide them with the bearings to the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack says, looking solemn although I am able to note a mischievous glint in his eyes. Returning to the Isla de Muerta is somehow or the other helpful to Jack, that much is clear.

As Jack is led off to the helm with the two officers by his sides, I turn to the Commodore and offer him a genuine thank you as I say, "Thank you very much for doing this for me."

"It's the least that I can do," the Commodore replies, his composure slipping for just a moment as he takes a step closer to me and says, "I do hope that you made the right decision and won't come to regret it..."

"Of course not," I reply, having to hide behind my usual mask once again as I'm forced to tell James Norrington a lie. "You're a fine man, James, one that any woman should dream of marrying."

Clearly worried that I might change my mind, my father gives both the Commodore and me a triumphant smile before he motions to me and exclaims, "Well, it looks like things are settled then! I'm very proud of you, Elizabeth. I've had one of the men bring some clean clothes to the room to your right for you to put on. I'm afraid that they won't be what you're used to since there are no dresses aboard this vessel and it is important that you change out of that dreadful shift."

"Yes, of course," I nod, feeling my cheeks flush as I look down at the ripped, dirt-stained shift that I am wearing. Glad to escape father's and James Norrington's presence, I take a step forward toward the cabin and send father a grateful smile as I add, "Thank you. You will let me know when we've arrived at the Isla de Muerta, won't you?"

Father exchanges a look with the Commodore before he avoids the question altogether and says, "You ought to get some rest for now, dearest. You've had such a long day."

Deciding that it is best not to contradict my father, I slip into the cabin assigned to me and find myself in a room with dark blue walls, a chair in one corner of it, and a dresser with a mirror above it at the opposite end of the room. The floors are composed of polished wood and everything about this room speaks of finery. I'm assuming that these must be father's quarters. On the chair in the corner of the room is a navy uniform. These must be the clothes that I'm expected to wear.

I've never worn a man's clothing before, and for some reason, I'm curious to find out what wearing them is like. I change out of my dirty shift immediately and take the clothes from the chair. Although I washed earlier while I was waiting for white sails to appear on the horizon, I still feel dirty. On the outside, I'm clean, but on the inside, I'm scarred. James Norrington will find out about the scars of my past much too soon now that I've agreed to marry him.

I feel a large burden sink onto my shoulders and suddenly feel the need to sit down. Sighing, I plop down onto the chair in the corner of the room and decide to intentionally not send a glance over in the mirror's direction. Instead, I make myself busy with finger combing my hair. A strange shiver runs through me as I remember who brushed my hair last and under what circumstances I was in then.

Father says that I should rest for a bit and the truth is that I _am_ rather tired. Although I don't think that I will actually be able to sleep until Will is safe and sound, I spend the next thirty minutes resting in my chair and trying not to concentrate on all of the turmoil whirling around inside of my head. Too many questions demand answers. Will I be able to save Will or will I be too late? When will my marriage with the Commodore take place? Will I see Captain Barbossa ever again or is he nothing more than a figure in my past at this point?

Despite the fact that I am trying to rest, my mind is busy attempting to come up with answers to my questions. All of my answers are mere guesses. I can only hope that I won't be too late to save Will. About the matter of my marriage, I assume that it will take place sooner rather than later since father has been pressing me about it for quite some time now. I should see Barbossa once more when I go to save Will, but why I am even wondering about this is unknown to me. Do I want him captured by the royal navy and put in prison? No...

The gold pendant encrusted with diamonds with the ruby at the center of the artifact feels cold and heavy against my chest. I still haven't taken it off and am keeping it under my clothes. Glancing toward my left, I can see that it's getting dark outside. We must be approaching the Isla de Muerta at this point. Deciding to go and see what's going on for myself, I stand up and start toward the doors of my cabin. I need to warn the Commodore about the matter of the undead pirates and how we should simply fetch Will and then get out of the Isla de Muerta as soon as possible without putting up a fight. Putting up a struggle against bloodthirsty savages who cannot die is obviously a pointless feat.

Creak! I push open the doors to father's cabin, take a few steps forward, and am suddenly seized. My heart leaps into my throat not for the first time today. Looking to my left and to my right, I see two men from the navy dressed in red coats and wearing stiff lines for lips. I try and slip out of their hands, but their grip on me is iron tight.

Unsure what this is all about, I look around wildly to see what is going on. Rowboats are being lowered into the water all along the sides of the ship. Wait, rowboats? What are all the rowboats for? My eyes narrow and I demand the navy men in an imperious voice, "Let me go at once! The Commodore ordered-"

"That you be locked up in your cabin for your own safety," a new voice sounds as a figure steps in front of me and blocks my view of the the rowboats being tossed into the water.

* * *

_Uh oh, do you think that Lizzie will end up getting locked in her cabin while the fray goes on? Review please? :)  
_


	23. Chapter XXIII

**weepingbutterflies: You are soooooooo not the only crazy Disney lover! I love Disney so much that it's not even funny. I wrote a story about Aladdin and OCs before! I think that you should totally give it a shot if you want to. :) Actually, what I did was write a self-insert fic with me and my friend, haha. Who are your favorite Aladdin characters? I like Jafar and Mozenrath. I'm tempted to write a Mozenrath/OC or a Jafar/Jasmine story.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction. Lizzie always seems to find a way out of tough situations, doesn't she? Thanks for commenting!**

**autumn fox: Hm, that's a good point about Geoffrey Rush. Is he one of your favorite actors? I like the actor who plays Davy Jones a lot too. He does a really good job in movies. Is it just me or is his Davy Jones accent really good? The last chapter was a bit of a filler. Hope you like this one better!**

**lostsocks54: Aw, it's okay, I think that we all have busy weeks sometimes. Yay, I'm glad to hear that you'd read a Davypso fic! I might have to start one sometime. Wow, so AWE is your favorite too? *high fives you* What do you like best about it?**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Aw, thanks for being proud of me. I guess that I realized that not eating is just going to lead to death and that I'm really not ready for that yet. I think that I'm going to hold off on the doctor thing for now. It couldn't hurt to give it a week and see if it gets better on it's own, don't you think?  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Lizzie is definitely becoming one sneaky pirate, that's for sure! She's already made the turning point from the Governor's daughter to future pirate, don't you think? It is sad that her father and Norrington care about appearances so much. I mean, there are more important things in life! I'm with you about no one dying in the first movie. I feel bad for the cursed pirates who died. I mean, I guess that they were kind of vicious, but the curse probably made them like that. Blackbeard was a horrible parent, I agree, and Angelica was annoying! Philip didn't do anything for me. I thought that he was kind of boring in a sense. Did you find him boring? And aw, well, I would've liked to see more of human Davy Jones and Calypso myself. Good job trying your best with the guitar! I know that you can do it! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII  
**

The two navy officers start to drag me backward against my will. Indignation and a sudden burst of fury toward the Commodore bubbles up inside of my chest. I can't believe that James Norrington actually ordered for me to be locked up inside of the cabin while he goes to fight the pirates of Isla de Muerta in rowboats! He doesn't know about the curse and therefore doesn't know that the pirates cannot be killed. My eyebrows suddenly knot together as I realize that a certain pirate must be responsible for this. I _knew that _Jack Sparrow was up to something earlier!

Even though it's proving to be futile, I continue to thrash about and to try to break out of the navy officers' grips as I tell the man in front of me who informed me about the Commodore's orders, "There's something that the Commodore needs to know! The pirates of Isla de Muerta are cursed! They cannot be killed!"

The man standing before me, Gillette, I think that his name was, gives me a look that tells me that he thinks that I lost my senses when I was taken hostage by the pirates two nights ago. His lips twitch and he replies in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'll be sure to pass on that message to the Commodore along with the one that tells him that you think that you're something out of a fairy tale book."

I grit my teeth and glare daggers at Gillette. He just smirks in my face, completely unfazed by my words. I suppose that undead pirates do sound like something that might have come out of a fairy tale, but I have seen them with my very own eyes and know that they are indeed real. All of the navy officers traveling to the heart of the Isla de Muerta will end up getting slaughtered and Will won't be rescued! My anger at the Commodore changes direction as I realize that Jack Sparrow probably wanted this all along. I didn't think that he was cruel enough to want to get the entire navy killed, but what can I say? He's a pirate.

"Please, I beg you to let me talk to my father or to the Commodore!" I give one last plea before I'm shoved roughly inside of the cabin once again.

Click! The doors are locked and footsteps fade into the distance. I still can't believe that the Commodore had me locked up, but if Jack Sparrow told him that I might be in danger if I journeyed with them to the Isla de Muerta, I suppose that I shouldn't be so surprised. Although Jack's intentions are still unclear to me, I know that he seems to want me out of harm's way. He's saved me time and time again for no reason in particular. He's a hard one to figure out. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to Jack's actions.

I frantically skim the cabin and try to figure out what to do next. I obviously can't just sit here while all of the navy men are murdered. My first thought is to try and break through the cabin doors somehow or the other, but after thinking about this further, I realize that it would be a mute point. Even if I did happen to get out of this room, I would just be seized once again and dragged right back inside of the cabin. Most likely, the Commodore isn't even here at this point. I assume that he's off in the rowboats floating toward the Isla de Muerta.

Hm, perhaps these rowboats might be my key to freedom. I remember looking outside of the window and noticing several of them carelessly tossed out into the dark waters below. What if there is still an unoccupied rowboat floating just outside of the ship?

I run to the door at the far end of the cabin and push it open. This door leads me out onto a small balcony that overlooks the water. The Dauntless has come to a halt and the little dots of rowboats in the distance can be seen fading from view as the drift toward their doom.

As my breath catches, I notice a lone rowboat floating directly next to the ship! It's very dark outside and it must have gone unseen by the navy men. I need to find a way to get to that rowboat and go to the Isla de Muerta myself. I'm Will's only hope of survival at this point. The navy officers will never get past the immortal pirates who will fight until Judgement Day if they must to take down every man one by one. Now I just have to try and find a way from up here on the balcony to the silhouette of the rowboat below.

I think fast and decide to create a makeshift rope. I can tie it onto the edge of the balcony and climb down it until I'm close enough to the rowboat to jump safely down inside of it. There aren't many things that I can use to create a makeshift rope, but there is my old shift. I can start with that. After knotting it tightly to the ledge of the balcony, I frown and try and find a second item to use for my rope.

Tap, tap, tap! A knock coming from outside of the locked door to my cabin causes me to freeze and come to a sudden halt like a criminal caught red-handed. The gentle voice of my father calls inside of my room, "Elizabeth, dearest? I apologize about the circumstances that I must talk to you under. The Commodore ordered for you to be kept in a cabin because he was afraid that you'd insist on going after Mr. Turner with him. I agree that it is best for you to stay aboard the ship where it's safe."

I sigh to myself and rip off the red navy jacket that I'm wearing. I still have a loose white shirt that I'm wearing underneath it and feel like I can afford to lose the jacket. Father always seems to be going on about safety and although I appreciate his concern, there are times when I have to think of things other than safety.

"I'm very glad to hear that you've decided to accept the Commodore's offer," my father goes on before pausing and hesitating slightly, adding, "But sometimes the best decisions made for the wrong reasons can end up being wrong decisions. I only want what's best for you, dear."

I half-listen to father and half-work on knotting my red jacket to my shift. After testing the knot, I hurry back out to the balcony. It won't be long until father comes to check on me when I don't respond to him. I'm going to hope that he assumes that I fell asleep and will leave my empty room in peace.

Only feeling partially guilty since I know that what I'm doing is for the good of everyone, I swing a leg over the balcony and slowly begin to climb down toward the rowboat pitching back and forth in the dark waters below the ship. By the time that I reach the end of my handcrafted rope, I'm hanging directly over the rowboat. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I drop into the rowboat and seize the oars within it before hastily rowing away from the Dauntless as quickly as possible.

It only takes a few minutes before my muscles start to ache, but I ignore them and force myself to row harder. The tall caves of the Isla de Muerta tower over my head as I slip silently through the black waters and toward the main rock mass where all of the treasure is kept. However, when I see a large ship with black sails to my right, I hesitate. Is it possible that Will might still be on the Black Pearl? Either way, the rest of the crew that risked their lives to save me from Barbossa's bloodthirsty pirates are locked up on that water warped vessel.

Changing my direction, I start rowing toward the Black Pearl instead of toward the cave that you must pass through to venture to the center of the Isla de Muerta. A few minutes later, I bring my rowboat to a halt just outside the Black Pearl and listen for any signs of life on the ship. I'm either deaf or the ship's deck is vacant of any vigilant pirates. Without delay, I abandon my rowboat and clutch at the fragile rope ladder dangling from the side of the ship. I hoist myself up the ladder as quickly as possible and step onto the deck of the Black Pearl. When it's not swarming with undead pirates, the vessel seems much less threatening and not so much like a pirate ship. I race across the deck to peer off into the distance, wanting to try and see if all of the pirates are at the center of the Isla de Muerta.

Screech! Clutching at my chest in surprise, I jump almost a foot into the air as Barbossa's monkey drops from somewhere from the air down onto a cannon in front of me. The impact of the monkey hitting the cannon causes a loud crash. I hold my breath and wait. This will test whether or not I'm really alone on this cursed ship.

"What was that?" I hear a distinct voice ask from somewhere under my feet.

My pulse starts racing as I try and decide whether I should hide or flee. The garble of two or three voices continues to reach my ears from somewhere below the deck. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I make a dash for the stairs leading below the deck and duck behind a barrel to my right. Loud, heavy footsteps approach me at a rapid rate. The pirates will be upon me at any moment. All that I can do is pray that they don't look behind the barrel and instead go straight up to the deck.

Boom, boom, boom! For such bony, skeletal beings, the pirates certainly have loud footsteps. They clunk all of the way up the stairs to the deck and leave the below deck area free for me to explore. I let out my breath of anxiety and run as quickly and quietly as I can down to the lower deck. I remember seeing the hold where prisoners are kept on my last visit aboard the Black Pearl. I choose to go there now, my hair in my eyes and my breaths coming in short, quick pants.

"Shh!" a voice whispers as I approach the hold. I recognize the voice as Mr. Gibbs' voice as he recognizes me and forgets his own advice, exclaiming, "Miss Elizabeth!"

I give my fellow crew members a small smile as I skim around for the key to the grate that the crew members are kept locked behind. When I don't see any keys at first glance, I lean forward and whisper, "Where are the keys? Also, do you know how many pirates are on this ship?"

"To answer your first question, I saw one of the pirates stuff the keys in his boot to your left there. Silly place to put a key if you ask me," Mr. Gibbs says, managing to chuckle.

I spot the dirty, worn boot to my left and dump it upsi-down. A rusty key falls into my palm. As I work to unlock the grate to the hold, the dark female captain from the Interceptor informs me, "All of the pirates left the boat besides for two. They ran to the upper deck a few seconds ago."

Finally, after jiggling the key back and forth a few times, I manage to unlock the grate to the hold. It swings open and the crew members spill free. All of them are smiling at me, their eyes shining. I skim the happy faces for one face in particular, but do not see the face that I'm looking for. My heart sinks.

"Where is Will?" I ask desperately, unsure whether or not I want to hear the answer to my own question.

"The pirates took him when they left the ship," Gibbs informs me as our group starts up the creaky wooden stairs leading to the deck. "They said something about needing his blood to lift the curse. I say that we try and take this ship! There are only two guards on board. We can take 'em down and leave the pirates to rot in the caves. Who's with me?"

A murmur of unanimous agreement sounds from the crew members. Our group goes flying up onto the deck, fervor and determination lighting up the face of each crew member. The two pirate guards who were chasing after me earlier are standing by the side of the ship with puzzled looks on their faces, probably trying to figure out what made the loud smashing noise earlier. When they turn and see our group charging toward them, malicious, lip-less smiles cross their bony faces.

Seeing a rowboat above my head, I exchange a look with Mr. Gibbs. The two of us seize the ropes that lower the rowboat toward the water. Too daft to realize that they're stepping right into our trap, the pirates take another step forward and collide with the descending rowboat. The impact causes them to fall backward over the side of the ship and crash to the dark depths of oblivion.

A triumphant cheer splits the air as the crew realizes that the ship is now pirate free. Knowing that Will might not have much time left or that he might already be dead, I run to the side of the ship where the rowboat has just been dropped into the water and wave the crew after me, shouting over my shoulder, "Will might still be in that cave! We must go and save him!"

I expect to hear the resolute thundering of footsteps behind me, but instead, I hear absolute silence. Turning around to see what's going on, I find that all of the members of the crew have come to a halt and are intentionally avoiding my eye.

"I need your help! _ Will_ needs your help!" I implore the crew, unsure of what's going through their minds right now even though I know that it can't be good from their grim expressions.

"Any port in the storm!" a bright blue macaw perching on one of the sailor's shoulders suddenly squawks.

Mr. Gibbs is the first to point out, "Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl."

I can't help but send Mr. Gibbs an incredulous stare. After all that we've been through together, he isn't willing to assist me in coming to Will's aid? Apparently not. I look from face to face among the sailors, but each and every one of them intentionally avoids my eye.

Deciding to try a different tactic, I try and test the crew's true loyalties, asking, "If you won't join me to save Will, won't you come with me to save Jack? He's in that cave too."

Another long silence follows my statement. Mr. Gibbs looks a little guilty, but before he can reply to my question, a short, bald sailor at the front of the group points out, "Jack owes us a ship."

Seizing the opportunity, Mr. Gibbs nods and adds, "There's also the code to consider."

My jaw drops and I stare at the crew in astonishment. After I risked my life to save them, not one single person is willing to help me rescue Will from the bloodthirsty pirates swarming just beyond the cave leading to the Isla de Muerta?!

* * *

_Aw, it seems like poor Lizzie is on her own! Do you think that anyone will help her? Review please? :)  
_


	24. Chapter XXIV

**weepingbutterflies: I know, right? I love Jafar so much that it's not even funny, hehe. xD Do you think that maybe I should write the Jafar/Jasmine fic next then? I'm currently working on something, but I could start it afterward. I don't have that old fic saved unfortunately. It was pretty crappily written though, haha. Who's your favorite Aladdin character?  
**

**lostsocks54: You know, Barbossa from AWE is my favorite too! I really love his sense of humor in it. Personally, I think that AWE shows off Barbossa's true personality. In CotBP, I think that the curse really influenced him. What do you think about this? I didn't like Barbossa in OST all that much. Sometimes I like to forget about that movie. :P  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: You're one hundred percent right about Barbossa! Nice prediction. Hope you like this next chapter! :D  
**

**autumn fox: I recognize most of those actors. Jason Isaacs is one of my favorite actors too. I love him in Harry Potter, Dragonheart, and Peter Pan! What have you seen him in? Bill Nighy is super talented, I agree. That's cool about his accent! I didn't realize that it was his real accent. I'm really glad to hear that you liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!  
**

**Millie-Kate: I love Barbossa too! *high fives you* I take it that he's your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean character?  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. I haven't been eating a ton, but I've been eating all three meals. I haven't dropped any more weight, so that's good, I guess, right? I feel fat though. :(  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Thanks so much for liking the last chapter! I always feel so bad for Lizzie during this part of the movie. Everyone is so unhelpful to her. I don't know if she pushed the monkey overboard or not. I didn't think that she did, but maybe I'm wrong? Jack is definitely starting to like her, which is a good transition because he really, really seems to like her in Dead Man's Chest, don't you think? Like all he wants to do is get Will away from her in DMC so that he can kiss her, haha. It would definitely be hard to be cursed for ten years. I've always felt bad for the cursed pirates. It was brave of Philip to speak out to Blackbeard, I agree. I think that I might just have to write a story about Davy Jones and Calypso! Would you read it if I wrote it? :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV  
**

"The code?" I repeat, sending the crew an incredulous stare. Borrowing something that I learned from Barbossa, I add in a heated voice, "Hang the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway! Won't even one of you help me? Please?"

More silence follows my plea. My cries for help are bouncing right off of these stubborn sailors. They've already made up their minds not to help me and that's all that there is to it. Each moment that I waste here begging them for help is another wasted moment that could affect Will's imminent life or death situation. I've never cursed before in my life, but I'm tempted to right now as I stalk to the edge of the Black Pearl and finish lowering the rowboat into the water. It drops into the rippling darkness below with a soft splash.

"Fine then," I say in case any of the crew members are listening. "I will go on my own."

I glance over my shoulder one last time to find that all the sailors have turned away from me and are guiltily shifting from foot to foot. I set my jaw and quickly descend from the precarious rope ladder stationed at the side of the ship down into the rowboat. Seizing the oars, I use my animosity to fuel my rowing. It's still unbelievable to me how not one single member of the crew was willing to help me. It seems as if it's every man for himself out here in the Caribbean. Everyone is a coward and acts extremely selfishly.

"Bloody pirates," I hiss under my breath to try and release some of my anger as I work on putting as much distance between myself and the Black Pearl as possible. The ship seems to be fading from view quite quickly. Already, it's shrunk into the size of a dot in the moonlight. The crew has not wasted a moment trying to get away from this cursed island.

A dark shadow falls over my head. Looking up, I find that I'm rapidly approaching the cave that leads to the center of the Isla de Muerta. Glad to see that I've finally made some progress, I row along even more swiftly and ignore the glint of gold coins and the flash of rubies and emeralds surrounding me as I descend into the darkness of the cave. I'm worried about what I might find once I reach the splotch of moonlight at the opposite end of the cave. I did my best to hurry for Will, but what if it's already too late? What if I've failed him? His death will rest upon my shoulders since it is my fault that Will was captured by the savage pirates in the first place. He traded himself in so that I could go free. Please, please, _please _don't let him be dead...

The clash of swords and the banging of other weapons greets my ears before I row into the center of the Isla de Muerta. It sounds as if someone is putting up a fight. Whether that certain someone is Will, Jack, the royal navy, or the vile pirates is yet to be seen. Even though my shoulders ache with every little movement that I make, I force myself to row faster and finally break out of the cave and into the moonlight.

The sight that I see before myself actually comes to me as a bit of a surprise. I expected to see a fully fledged battle, but instead, I see only six figures clashing swords in the dimly lit cave. The moonlight sparkles down on the mounds of gold coins in the center of the cave and sends an eerie light dancing around the feuding figures. Three pirates, none of whom I recognize, are chasing after a very familiar figure with dark brown hair and wide brown eyes. It's Will! He's alive after all!

I throw myself out of the rowboat, determined to help Will get away from these savages so that the two of us can return safely to the Dauntless. The clinking of metal against metal drags my attention to the left. Two more familiar figures are engaged in a fierce fight. The thrusts, twirls, and twists of swords gleaming before me are much too complicated for my eyes to follow. The sword fighting figure farthest from me has dark dreadlocks and an intense look on his face as he duels with none other than Captain Barbossa.

My feet stay rooted to the ground as I watch the two pirate captains engage in a scrimmage that will no doubt end in someone's death if the curse has already been lifted. _Has_ the curse already been lifted? There's really no way for me to tell. Barbossa and Jack have moved their fight to a shadowed part of the clearing and Barbossa looks human enough for the time being. There's something truly captivating about watching the two skilled pirate captains sword fight with such sure, knowing strokes. Their swords clash over and over again in a deadly dance.

A sudden shout from my right jerks me out of my reverie. Will is still running from the pirates and is heading in my direction. I don't think that he has seen me yet, but I need to help him! I'm here to save Will, not watch Barbossa and Jack sword fight!

I skim the area around myself for something to take the pirates out with. There aren't any weapons by my feet, but I do notice a long, heavy staff lying a foot away from me. Although it's not meant to be used as a weapon, it's the best thing that I've got. I seize the staff and hide in the shadows as I wait for the pirates to step within my striking range.

As the pirates run forward, I realize that they're in skeletal form. Apparently, the curse has not yet been lifted. A short pirate waving a grenade in the air yells at Will, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

Will dodges out of the way of the pirate at the last moment, leaving me the perfect opportunity to take the man down for the time being. Seeing as he's still cursed, there won't be any way to stun him for more than a few seconds. Still, I take a bit of pleasure in swinging my staff forward and to listening to the solid thud of it colliding with the man's skull as I shout back, "Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset."

The pirate staggers over and falls temporarily. Will, who has staggered and tripped over a gold artifact, is looking up at me with surprise written all over his face. I send him a smile and extend my staff to him. Apparently, the device is coming in handy for more than one thing. Will takes the end of the staff that I've extended toward him and jumps to his feet.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaims as two more pirates start barreling toward us. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, of course," I reply without missing a beat.

Will and I quickly dive out of the way of the pirates descending upon us, their swords raised and their eyes wild. They're running too fast to come to a halt and crash into the stone wall of the cave right behind the area where Will and I were standing moments earlier. These pirates may be vicious, but they're certainly not the brightest.

With all three pirates down temporarily, Will runs to my side and then sends a wary look at something over my shoulder. I turn to follow his gaze and immediately see why he's staring. Jack is standing on top of one of the piles of gold coins...as a skeleton! One of the golden medallions from the chest of Cortes is visible between his fingertips. He's grinning from ear to ear at a confused Barbossa. Jack is now immortal andcursed. I'm not entirely sure what his intention is here, but it would be helpful to know what he's trying to do.

Sending Will a puzzled glance, I whisper, "Do you have any idea which side Jack is on?"

"I think that it changes every few seconds," Will sighs with a shrug.

Since Jack hasn't exactly aligned himself with the evil pirates, I'm going to go ahead and make the assumption that he's on our side. I watch the medallion glinting between his fingertips and allow my gaze to stray to Captain Barbossa. I can't help but wonder whether or not he's noticed me. If he has, he's done a good job concealing it so far. All of his attention appears to be focused on Jack. For some reason, I find that I want him to notice me. How would he react to having me here? Would he care or try to protect me? No, most likely not. He _did_ try to hand me to the crew earlier...

"Watch out!" Will's loud words jerk me out of my daze and cause me to avert my gaze from the fighting pirate captain. All three pirates that I stunned earlier are storming toward me with evil grins on their faces.

Thinking fast, I throw my staff out in front of me since there's no time for me to dodge the onslaught of pirates. To my disgust, the staff ends up linking the three pirates together by jutting through their ribcages. The men grow rabid and try to disconnect themselves from the staff. Will gets an idea and runs forward with a grenade in his hand. Slamming the grenade into the middle of one of the skeletal figures, Will pushes the assembly of pirates out of the moonlight and into the dark shadows so that the pirates return to human form.

"No fair!" one of the pirates whimpers as Will grabs my hand and tugs me to my right.

A loud boom splits the air as the grenade and the pirates explode. Momentary relief pours over me until the clashing of steel reminds me that this fight is not yet won. Suddenly very aware of eyes on my back, I turn and notice that Jack is watching me carefully. Wait, that's not right. Jack is watching _Will_ carefully. What is he watching Will for?

As if to answer my question, Jack chooses this exact moment to draw a knife from his belt. Taking a step backward into the shadows so that he is once again in human form, Jack cuts his hand and allows a trickle of blood to flow onto the medallion that he's been holding during the entire fight. Locking eyes with Will, Jack sends the medallion flying through the air in our direction. Will reaches up to grab it and takes a small pocketknife from his vest. Slicing his palm with it, he allows a few drops of his blood to dribble onto the cursed piece of treasure before racing toward the opened chest containing the other eight hundred and eighty one pieces of gold.

I stand motionless during this whole exchange, eyes following the progress of the medallion. It's clear that Jack is trying to end the curse, I know that much now. When the medallion goes flying through the air, Barbossa immediately whirls around and aims a pistol in my direction. Blinking in shock, all I can do is stare at him. Apparently, the pirate captain has been aware of my presence this whole time. Why he has his pistol pointed at me is something that I haven't figured out though. His piercing blue eyes are deadly serious as I look into them. Is he going to shoot me? My legs have turned to jelly beneath me and I can't move...

Bang! The sound of a shot reverberates around the heart of the Isla de Muerta. I half expect to feel a delayed burst of excruciating pain, but there is not a bullet in my chest. From across the cave, Jack slowly lowers the rifle that he has pointed at Barbossa. Jack's eyes are dark and missing their usual excited gleam. He looks regretful.

"Ten years you carried that pistol and now you waste your last shot," Barbossa tells Jack in a condescending voice as he looks down upon his rival.

From behind him, Will drops the bloodstained medallion into the chest of Cortes, shouting, "He didn't waste it."

The final medallion clatters into the chest and a long moment of tense silence fills the Isla de Muerta as everyone realizes what has been done. The curse has been ended not by the black-hearted members of the renown pirate vessel, but by Will's and Jack's hands.

Barbossa's smug look immediately fades and his skin turns a shade of almost ghostly white as he apprehends what the ending of the curse truly means. The yellowish haze that once muted his eyes dissolves, leaving spotless blue pools of disbelief in their places. Barbossa leans down and rips his coat open to reveal a crimson-stained white shirt. Blood seeps from his chest at an alarming rate. My breath catches in my throat and my mind goes utterly blank.

Looking at Jack as if he is seeing him for the first time, the pirate Captain murmurs in a barely audible voice, "I feel...cold..."

How horrible it must be to finally get your senses back after a decade of torment only to feel agony and discomfort. The Captain's chest wound appears to be fatal. Barbossa topples over and slumps to the ground, his shocked eyes staring blankly into the moonlit sky. I want to scream, but cannot. My cry gets caught in my throat somewhere as my eyes remain glued to the unseeing pirate captain. Is it too late to do anything for him? Is he already dead?

Fingertips uncurl and Barbossa's hand falls open, his chest stops moving despite the fact that blood continues to flow freely from his wound, and his shocked blue eyes turn glassy in death. I suddenly feel sick and dizzy. Will and Jack are speaking, but their words are distant to my ears. Barbossa may have treated me wrongly, but there was something compelling about the Captain. He could have thrown me to his crew or killed me on several occasions, but he instead marked me as his own and made me feel loved. Despite the circumstances under which we came together, I never wanted the man dead. He had a heart unlike some of the other soulless pirates of the Black Pearl. Now he's gone. There's nothing more to be said.

Jack's and Will's chatter continues from what seems like miles away, but I feel stuck in time. It's been a long day and I'm thoroughly exhausted. My legs give way and I find myself falling down, down, down...

* * *

_How hard do you think that Lizzie will take the Captain's death? Review please? :)  
_


	25. Chapter XXV

**weepingbutterflies: Omg, so Jafar is your favorite character too? I think that's awesome! *high fives you* A lot of people think that Jasmine is annoying and bitchy, so I don't think that you're alone there. I like writing from her POV and trying to spice up her personality though, you know? I'm currently writing a ScourgexFiona story for the Sonic fandom. You probably dunno what that is. :P And ooo, your self insert story sounds like a good one! I'd be curious to see what Aladdin with a darker personality is like. :)**

**Eccentricity97: That is very true. :P Poor Lizzie, she just never gets a break. Thanks for the review, btw! I wasn't sure if you were still reading this or not. **

**lostsocks54: Yay, I'm glad that we agree about how much the curse influenced Barbossa. I assume that it influenced the other crew members just as much and that they were probably much more decent guys to be around when they weren't under the curse. What do you think? And haha, same thoughts here about OST. It was missing the feel that the first three films had. I really missed Davy and Calypso in it.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good point. Elizabeth will definitely be feeling guilty in this chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

**autumn fox: Jason Isaacs does a really amazing job in Peter Pan, doesn't he? I think that he makes the perfect Hook although I love him as a blonde in Harry Potter, haha. I will definitely be continuing this story through the other two movies. I actually have the whole thing written out already and you're right; the Barbossabeth gets a lot deeper. Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I'm definitely not used to eating, that's for sure. And I know, right? I always hate the end of CotBP, but at least Barbossa comes back in AWE, right? :)  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm very glad that you liked the last chapter and the action in it! Lizzie definitely seems to have taken a liking to Barbossa. She feels really guilty about his death in this next chapter. That's a good point about Lizzie and the monkey. I guess that I really just never put that much thought into it, but I'm pretty sure that you're right now. *nods* Personally, I think that Lizzie likes Jack a bit in DMC too. He's more exciting than Will, so I can't blame her. What do you think? And yay, I'm definitely going to write a story about Davy and Calypso after this one then! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXV  
**

Before I can hit the rocks that are rising up to meet me, a hand juts out and grasps my shoulder. I'm tugged back up to my feet and find two concerned faces looking down at me. Will's innocent brown eyes are staring into mine and Jack is holding me upright to keep me from crashing to the ground. My spell of faintness slowly fades, but I'm left feeling weak and strangely helpless. Unable to stop myself, I look past the two compassionate faces in front of me to the body of Captain Barbossa lying deadly still on a pile of golden coins. His pet monkey has already found his corpse and is sitting on the man's chest, his uncomprehending eyes focused on his master's pasty face. A jolt of regret rises up within me. I don't know why I care that this man is dead. He deserves death, does he not?

"Steady there, luv," Jack says as he tightens his grip on my arm. "Are you feeling alright? I know that you've seen death before. Hector's death can't have fazed you _this _much."

"She's probably not used to seeing death up close," Will chides Jack. Reaching out a gentle hand in my direction, Will asks, "Shall we return to the Dauntless? Perhaps you'll feel better once we're back in Port Royal. It's been a long day for all of us."

"That it has been, mate!" Jack chimes in, nodding vehemently as Will starts steering me toward the rowboat hovering by the entrance of the cave that will lead us out of the Isla de Muerta.

"Yes, I suppose that we should return to the Dauntless. Father will be worried," I speak in a toneless voice that sounds much too loud to my own ears. I have to focus on taking steps forward. If I wasn't ordering my feet to move, I might have been stuck on the Isla de Muerta for days. I try not to let myself look back over my shoulder, but I can't help it. It seems so wrong to leave a body lying at the center of the cave. I suddenly see why I'm having such a hard time stepping forward. My feet are telling me to go backward.

Jack looks over his shoulder at me and points out, "I hope that you're not thinking about taking one of those gold medallions. Those are nothing but trouble, you know."

"Yes. No. I mean, of course not. Why would I steal a medallion after all of the trouble that they've put us through?" I ask, my cheeks flushing as I stammer over my own words.

The mournful screeches of Barbossa's monkey pierce the air as the three of us spill into the rowboat. The cries of loss and sorrow cut straight through me and run through my entire body. Jack and Will seem completely indifferent to the monkey's anguish and pick up the oars to row us away from the Isla de Muerta, never to return.

"Wait!" the word slips out of my mouth without me realizing that it was even there. Both Jack and Will turn to me with raised eyebrows. My cheeks turn red and I can only hope that Jack and Will can't see my flush in the moonlight. I feel like a fool for speaking because now I don't know what to say. I know what I want to do, but I can't tell the two men sitting here besides me the real reason behind it. Stuttering as I go along, I say, "I...I dropped something while we were fighting. It was a...bracelet of mine. I'm going to go get it."

"I'll come and help you," Will immediately volunteers as he too rises from the rowboat to step back onto the large rock expanse at the center of the cave. "What does your bracelet look like?"

"You don't have to help me," I say much too quickly, my eyes cold and my voice too hard as I frown at Will. He looks shocked at my words and I cringe as I listen to how odd they sound coming from my lips. Trying to make up for my rudeness, I try and force a smile onto my lips as I reply, "What I mean to say is thank you anyway, but I think that it will be faster if just I go to find it."

"Alright," Will accepts this with a nod. His concern for me is written all over his face. He knows that I'm acting very out of sorts and that something must be very wrong.

As I stumble out of the rowboat, I find that I am glad that Barbossa's body is hidden from the boat by a large pile of gold coins. Trying not to make it obvious that my steps are leading me straight toward the pirate captain, I weave this way and that around gold coins and sparkling jewels. The items may be worth great sums to some people, but they are worthless to me.

When I'm quite sure that Jack and Will aren't watching me and have gone back to their idle chatter, I duck behind the gold mound and fall to my knees next to the corpse of the dead pirate captain. The monkey sitting on Barbossa's chest gives me a mournful cry and scampers a few inches away from me. My hand reaches out of its own accord and presses against the Captain's chest. His skin is ice cold under my touch. No faint heartbeat can be felt. There is no hope of reviving the man lying by my side.

Wetness forms at the corners of my eyes, but I will myself not to cry. I don't know what I'm crying for. Not sure who I'm speaking to exactly, I whisper in a barely audible voice, "You deserve this, you know. What you did to me was unethical. What you took from me was irreplaceable. Yet...I wish that Jack hadn't killed you. I suppose that I owe you a thanks. You could have had me killed or worse, but instead you protected me from your crew. They would have torn me apart like wild beasts fighting over a piece of fresh meat. Thank you for keeping me safe from them and..."

I trail off as one single tear manages to drip out of the corner of my eye and spill down my face. Before I can choke, I stop speaking and try to get a grip on myself. The corpse in front of me belongs to a man that I barely know. However, he treated me the way that no other man has treated me before. I still remember the closeness of our bodies, the way that he ravished my skin, and the way that I wanted to kiss him back at the very end of our night together. My body and my mind were conflicted that night and have remained that way since then. I've become so confused and I had hoped that the Captain might have some answers for me regarding my confusion. Did he truly have feelings for me or was I just another woman out of several? He said that he had reasons for what he did to me, but what were those reasons? Now, I will never know. The unanswered questions that swirl through my head get louder and more urgent.

"Elizabeth? Are you certain that you don't need any help?" I hear Will's voice calling to me from beyond the gold pile.

This is silly. I need to stop feeling sentimental and return to the Dauntless. Barbossa was a pirate for god's sake! Of course he never had true feelings for me. Taking me to his bed that fateful night was probably just a game to him. I was a puppet easily manipulated into an entertainment source for him.

Forcing my voice steady, I shout back to Will, "Yes, I'm fine!"

Knowing that Will will come to find me if I remain here for much longer, I quickly wipe the single tear off of my cheek and run my fingertip over the Captain's slightly parted lips. They're very cold now as Barbossa lies in eternal slumber, but I can still remember the way that their warmth felt against my flesh only two nights earlier. Caught between loss and confusion, I stare at the dead body seeking answers that I will never get. Shaking my head ruefully, I reach forward and close the Captain's eyes in a respectful gesture. Now it appears as if he might only be sleeping if it weren't for the unnatural curl of his right hand and the pasty color of his skin.

A soft whine sounds from next to me as I pull myself to my feet suddenly feeling very, very tired. Turning fatigued eyes to my right, I find the monkey staring up at me with eyes that hold the weight of the world in them. Sympathy runs through me and I give the small creature a knowing look as I murmur, "I'm sorry too."

With that said, I step back out from around the gold mound and walk hastily back toward the rowboat. Even though I'm not looking at him, I can feel Jack's intense gaze on my face. Will is looking at me only in concern, but the expression on Jack's face is much different than the expression on Will's face. It's as if he knows what I was doing. Determined not to look at Jack as if I am fearful that he will be able to read the truth just by meeting my eyes, I sit down in the center of the rowboat and wait for the two men to start rowing.

A long silence falls. Nobody starts rowing. A bit irritated at why we're not moving since I'm finally ready to get away from this cursed place, I raise an eyebrow at Will and say, "Let's return to the Dauntless, shall we?"

"Yes, of course, but did you find your bracelet?" Will asks, tilting his head at me as he motions to my wrists, both bracelet-free.

In my haste to get back to the rowboat, I forgot all about my made up bracelet. I make up another lie and say, "I couldn't find it, but that's alright. I have other bracelets back at home. This one was nothing special."

"But are you_ sure_ that this certain bracelet was nothing special?" Jack's curious voice sounds from my right. He leans forward toward me and says, "I think that this bracelet_ was _something special to you if you were willing to go back to look for it. Perhaps it had a special gem inlaid upon it or it had some greater meaning to you?"

I turn and meet Jack's gaze indignantly. Not liking to repeat myself to a man whose words seem to contain a double meaning, I reply flatly, "The bracelet is not important. I thought that you were in a hurry to leave this place, Mr. Sparrow?"

"I am in a hurry," Jack admits, finally taking up the oars and beginning to row in time with Will. "If you two would kindly drop me off at my ship, I'll be on my way and leave the two of you to do whatever it is that you plan on doing once I'm gone."

I chew my lip and don't reply to Jack's request. I don't want to be the one to tell him that the Black Pearl has already left courtesy of its cowardly crew. Silence falls over our group of three as we travel through the dark cave, the gold and the jewels glinting on either side of us no longer a temptation to anyone. Jack seems to only be after his ship at this point and Will and I mainly want to return to The Dauntless. I haven't told Will about how I've been engaged to the Commodore, but I don't feel like this is the proper time to tell him about it. Everyone in Port Royal will know of the upcoming marriage soon enough.

The darkness dissolves as our rowboat travels out of the cave and into the twinkle of the moonlight and the stars. I don't remember the stars shining before, but now they are gleaming down upon us. Just as I suspected, the Black Pearl is nowhere to be seen. Jack has no choice but to return to The Dauntless with Will and me. Clearly, nothing will go right for him there. After he persuaded the Commodore and his men to fight cursed, immortal pirates, nothing but doom awaits him on the royal vessel.

"I am sorry, Jack," I murmur as realization dawns on the pirate's face. "I tried to get them to wait."

"They've only done what's right by them. I cannot ask more than that. It was me who told them to keep to the code in the first place," Jack sighs heavily before suddenly jerking back and looking for his rifle as he calls out, "Ahh! Monkey!"

A flash of mangy fur scampers across the rowboat. Barbossa's monkey must have followed me aboard the boat! I'm not entirely displeased to see the creature, but it appears as if Jack and the monkey have a past because the pirate is glaring daggers at the monkey and is yanking his rifle out of his belt as if he means to shoot the poor creature.

"You don't mean to kill him, do you?" I ask with a frown as the monkey runs over to my feet and cowers behind them as if he knows that I will protect him from Jack.

"Believe me, that monkey is better dead than alive," Jack says, trying to aim his rifle around my feet at the monkey. Before I can protest further, he pulls the trigger! Thank god that nothing happens. Looking annoyed, Jack mutters under his breath, "Bugger! I forgot that I used the last shot."

"He's just a poor monkey," I interject, unsure of why Jack is being so cruel to the little creature.

"Yes, and also the pet of my previous adversary. It's a funny thing that Hector's monkey followed you here," Jack says, that knowing look from earlier back in his eyes.

Frowning, I suddenly stiffen and reply, "Yes, I suppose that it's interesting."

"Interesting?" Jack echoes before leaning forward and adding, "Yes, it's_ very_ interesting indeed. You do know that the damned monkey by your feet doesn't take kindly to strangers, don't you?"

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" I ask, starting to get fed up with the situation.

"I'm saying that the monkey only takes kindly to chums of Hector's, that's all," Jack says lightly as if we happen to be discussing the weather, not where my true loyalties lie. "I just thought that I'd point that out."

* * *

_Hm, do you think that Jack suspects that something went on between Lizzie and the Captain? Review please? :)  
_


	26. Chapter XXVI

**weepingbutterflies: It's okay if you don't know what Sonic is. :P I think that both Elizabeth and Jasmine are characters that need to be spiced up, you know? This is random, but I have hair the exact color of the girl on your icon. xD  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: I think that you're right about Will. I think that Jack is smarter than Will personally. Thank you for commenting!  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I'm still tired all of the time, but I think that might be since I'm only getting four hours of sleep. What do you think? And yeah! I mean, I can't wait to see what happens with Barbossa in Potc 5! How about you?  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: It is sad that Barbossa is dead for now, I agree, but at least you know that he's coming back eventually. :) The monkey did take the medallion and get cursed in this story as well. He seems to have taken a liking to Lizzie though. Maybe he will follow Lizzie back to Port Royal! Jack is pretty smart even if he's not as smart as Barbossa, so I guess that it isn't that surprising that he figured out what went on between Elizabeth and Barbossa, you know? Will definitely doesn't seem like the type who would be up for pirate adventures. I'm glad that you're looking forward to my next story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI  
**

The journey back to The Dauntless should have been a quiet one. I believe that it would have been silent if it had not been for Jack. Despite the fact that his beloved ship is gone, Jack seems to feel like it is his job to break the peace of the night. Barbossa's monkey continues to hide behind my feet as if I'm his new master now. Throughout all of Jack's chatter, Will remains silent. He looks just as exhausted as I feel. As soon as we return to The Dauntless, I look forward to collapsing onto one of the cabin beds and sleeping there until we reach Port Royal.

Jack has spent the last ten minutes debating whether or not he can talk his way out of the noose by telling the Commodore about some fabled "Fountain of Youth". Seeing as he has no map or proof that the place even exists, I've pointed out to him that the fountain is merely a legend and a fictional one at that. Trying to get more than a few words at a time out of my mouth, Jack changes the subject.

"It must be awfully difficult for you, Miss Swann," he says, his voice thick with..._something_. Do I detect sarcasm in his tone?

Immediately on guard, I narrow my eyes at him and ask, "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Sparrow?"

"What I mean to say is that it must be quite difficult being the apple of many a man's eye," Jack says, a mischievous look visible in his expression. He waves a hand toward Will and says, "Look at poor Mr. Turner for example. He's fallen deeply in love with you, yet, it will cause him nothing but pain seeing as you're the Governor's daughter. You're engaged to the Commodore, but everyone knows that you do not love him even though he desires you. I'm certain that there are others who long for you as well. Whatever happened between you and Hector anyway?"

The monkey by my feet whines at his master's name and I find a telltale flush rising up my neck. Jack has finally popped the question that he's been hinting at all night. I'm clearly not going to give him an answer to his inquiry, but sometimes body language can tell more than a thousand words. Luckily, Will saves me from answering Jack's question.

After remaining silent on our trip back to The Dauntless thus far, Will lifts his head and gives me the look of a lost puppy dog as he asks, "Is it true, Elizabeth? Are you going to marry the Commodore?"

"Yes," I reply, my voice thick with emotion. I don't want to marry the Commodore, but I must. It is the price that I have to pay for Will's safety. I don't regret my decision. Thinking that I might as well tell Will why I agreed to marrying the Commodore, I speak up, "I had no choice, Will. It was the only way that I could get the Commodore to turn his ship around and give you hope for an escape."

"I understand," Will nods truthfully although there's a sad look in his eyes that I've never seen there before.

"I wonder if I'll still be around at the time of the wedding," Jack ponders, tapping his chin with the tip of his index finger. He turns his gaze to me and adds, "If I am, you'll be sure to invite me along, won't you, dearie? I never like to miss weddings. They've got plenty of food and drink at those events."

"There won't be any rum if that's what you're thinking," I point out wryly, remembering Jack's unceasing thirst for the vile drink

"Now_ that_ is a real shame," Jack says, clicking his tongue and shaking his head disapprovingly. Without any warning whatsoever, the little ball of fur hiding behind my feet jumps toward Jack. He clings onto the man's arm and crawls all of the way up to his shoulder before stealing Jack's hat and returning to me with it. The monkey drops the pirate hat at my feet and looks up at me expectantly as if he's waiting for me to put it on. Jack reaches forward to snag the hat and glares at the little monkey, snapping, "Damn you, Jack!"

"Jack?" I question, wondering why Jack is cursing at himself.

"It's the monkey's name. He was named after me. Normally, I'd think of it as an honor, but not in this case," Jack mutters glumly. There's a sudden splash from our right that sends water droplets soaring over the side of our ship. A few of them fly onto my face. I turn just in time to see a pirate corpse sinking below the dark, crashing waves. My chest clenches in fear as Jack says, "Ah, so Barbossa's miscreants made it to your bloody friend's ship, I see."

"It's not a funny matter, Jack," I frown, waving my hand to get Jack and Will to row faster. "My father is on that ship. I do hope that he's alright..."

The three of us reach The Dauntless a few minutes later. Several more splashes are heard as more bodies are tossed overboard and disturb the stillness of the black waters. I can only hope that they're the corpses of pirates and not of anyone I know. As soon as the ladder to the royal vessel comes into view, I throw myself toward it and hurry up the ladder as fast as I can with something heavy hanging onto my shoulder. When I turn, I see Jack the monkey clinging tightly to me. Jack the pirate is right - the little ball of fur really has seemed to take a liking to me.

Not cruel enough to push the monkey away, I let him hide in my hair as I step onto the deck of The Dauntless and cringe at what I see there. Lots of fallen men surround me, bloodstains are visible upon the wood and the sails of the ship, and the entire vessel reeks of death. Careful not to step on any bodies, I weave my way toward the center of the ship as I look for father or the Commodore.

"Elizabeth! There you are my dear," father exclaims, hurrying toward me and almost tripping over a pirate's broken corpse as he hurries to meet me. Sending the body a disgusted look, father manages to avoid it and then hugs me tightly, saying, "I don't approve of the way that you just took off like that earlier! You've had us all so very worried. I see that you've brought the blacksmith's apprentice back to the ship with you. At least your mission wasn't in vain. We will return to Port Royal immediately."

This time, I have no reason not to want to go back to Port Royal. On the contrary, I'm suddenly in a hurry to return to my home. The sooner that we get out of these raging waters, the better. The sea has numerous stories to tell, but most of them are tragic and explain the death of many a sailor.

"I'm quite tired," I point out, raising a hand to my mouth to conceal a yawn. "I was thinking that I might rest until we arrive home."

"Of course," father says, taking my hand in one of his wrinkled ones. His touch is surprisingly warm and I didn't realize until now that my clothes are damp and that I'm shivering. "Let me show you to an empty cabin. I'm not sure how long it will be until we reach Port Royal, but it can't hurt for you to sleep here in the meantime."

Every muscle in my body feels ten times heavier than usual and even my eyelids feel weighted down. I follow father in silence as he leads me to a cabin below the decks, listening absentmindedly to Jack's prattle as he steps onto the ship somewhere behind me and dips his hat to a navy officer, saying, "I was rooting for you the entire time, mate!"

Father shudders at hearing Jack's voice once again. Perhaps tomorrow I can try and plead Jack's case with father and the Commodore, but not now. In this certain situation, Jack _is_ guilty. Although he helped me save Will, he also put the royal navy in danger and is therefore the cause of several deaths aboard this ship.

Stopping at a room at the far end of the hallway below the deck, father opens the door to it and waves me inside of it, saying, "These are my quarters. You should be left in peace here. I shall come and let you know as soon as we arrive at Port Royal. Is there anything that I can do for you before leaving you to rest? You aren't hurt at all, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt, just tired," I reply, barely able to believe that it's only been two days since I was taken from Port Royal. A thought occurs to me and I send a worried glance over my shoulder in father's direction as I point out, "Will won't be harmed for taking the Interceptor to rescue me, right?"

Father hesitates only momentarily before he allows, "I can grant him clemency for engaging in piracy under the circumstances. Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well."

"Thank you," I tell father, listening to the door fall shut behind me.

Once I'm alone, I turn to the cabin that I've just stepped into and gaze around it quickly. It looks just like all of the other rooms aboard The Dauntless with dark navy walls, a polished wooden floor, and a dresser at the right side of the room. The only thing different about this room is the bed in the corner of the room. It seems to call my name, its fluffy white mattress just begging for someone to collapse onto it. Not needing to be called more than once, I cross the room and immediately sink onto the bed without bothering to change out of my wet clothes. Falling into the mattress is just as luxurious as I hoped that it might be. It feels as if I'm falling into a very soft cloud.

The mattress shifts slightly as Jack the monkey pounces between the crisp, white sheets. I had forgotten that he was still attached to my shoulder. How long will the monkey follow me around for? Father won't allow a grimy, smelly monkey with matted fur and a loud screech into our home, that's for certain.

I decide to think about Jack the monkey's fate as well as Jack the pirate's fate tomorrow. My mind is thick from fatigue and trying to think right now is like aimlessly wallowing around in a thick fog. As I close my eyes, I feel something cold and heavy below my collarbone. I put a hand to my chest and find the pendant there. It feels more like a weight than a gift with its previous owner now dead. This is the last thought that runs through my mind before I surrender myself to the world of slumber.

When I wake next, I am greeted by bright sunlight flooding through the cabin from the window to my right. I'm still quite tired and don't particularly feel like waking up just yet. I roll from my back onto my stomach and try to hide my face in my pillow. The familiar scent of lavender fills my nose as I turn to the pillow. Wait, lavender? I'm quite sure that the cabins inside of The Dauntless did not smell like lavender. I must no longer be on the ship. If I'm not on the royal vessel, then where am I?

Despite the distant throbbing of my muscles, I will myself to open my eyes and take a look around myself. Somehow, I've managed to get from the bed in my cabin to my own bedroom in father's mansion. I must have been so deeply asleep that I did not wake when I was transferred from the ship to my home. I wonder who carried me here. Although I'd like to think that it was Will, I'm certain that father would not have allowed that. I'm hoping that father's opinion of Will will rise considering the fact that he was willing to sacrifice his life for me several times over the last few days.

Creak! The sound of a door opening immediately seizes my attention. I must be a little on the jumpy side after yesterday since I find myself bolting upright into a sitting position at the noise. A brown-eyed, red-cheeked face appears just inside of the doorway. It's Estrella.

"You're awake, Miss!" Estrella exclaims, immediately hurrying into the room when she notices that my eyes are open. She comes to sit uninvited at the foot of my bed. I'm polite enough not to tell her to move and prepare myself for an update on the latest gossip. "I couldn't stop thinking about you poor dear! Thank god that you haven't come to any harm."

"Yes, thank god for that," I reply mutely, thinking that even though I haven't exactly come to harm, I've been marked for life.

Leaning forward as if she's sharing a secret with me, Estrella adds, "I heard the news! You accepted the Commodore's proposal! That's wonderful."

I can't bring myself to agree with Estrella about marrying James Norrington. I try to think of something else to chat with her about when I notice something odd. Typically, at this hour of the day, servants are scurrying around the house and there is almost always the constant patter of footsteps outside of my doorway. Today, there are no footsteps. Something seems off.

"Estrella, is something going on?" I ask, wondering if today is a holiday that managed to slip my mind.

"I don't believe so," Estrella says, accidentally shaking brown hair loose from her bun. She tucks it behind her ears before asking, "Why do you ask, Miss?"

"It seems rather quiet in the house today, don't you agree?" I say, still suspicious that something is going on.

"Oh, everyone is probably at the hanging about to take place. Jack Sparrow was caught, you see. He will hang this afternoon. You know how the people of this town are. They always cluster together for a hanging. It's silly really," Estrella tuts with a shake of her head.

Jack Sparrow? Hung? This afternoon? Estrella's words spiral around inside of my mind in a whirlpool of chaos. I jerk my head in the direction of the window. Is it already the afternoon? Am I too late to save Jack?

* * *

_Uh oh, now Jack is in trouble! Do you think that Lizzie will be able to save him? Review please? :)  
_


	27. Chapter XXVII

**weepingbutterflies: I'd show it to you if I could. It's not that pretty though. I haven't had it trimmed for five years, so it's super long. xD If you wanna dye it, I say go for it though! I kept putting dying my hair off, but I'm super glad that I did it now. xD  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: It definitely seems likely that Will and Lizzie will get caught up in the hanging, I agree! Thanks for commenting. :)  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I know, right? I'm not sure how to get more sleep though. I go to bed at 1:30 and get up at 7:00, but I wake up a lot, you know? Eh, I'm doing so-so. I lost a half pound, so I guess that I need to eat even more. *groans*  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm glad to hear that you liked the last chapter! Jack really is a smart pirate, isn't he? He definitely figured out about what happened between Barbossa and Lizzie. *nods* I'm with you on Will and Lizzie finding a way to save Jack from the hanging. Pirates of the Caribbean wouldn't be the same without him, would it? Thanks for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII  
**

No longer half asleep, I quickly untangle myself from the sheets and slip out of bed as fast as I can. I'm still in the clothes that I borrowed from some unlucky navy officer As I struggle to my feet, Estrella gives me a confused look, clearly unsure what my hurry is about. I've been the cause of grief for far too many men lately and I simply will _not _have Jack Sparrow's death weighing down on my shoulders for the rest of my life. I'm not certain what I can do to help him yet, but I will not just sit around while the hanging takes place. As usual, I will improvise if necessary and find some way or the other to protect Jack. Will might help me. Both of us owe to the pirate thanks. It's a shame that I won't be able to speak to Will before the hanging takes place.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" Estrella asks me in concern as I fling my wardrobe open and pull my floral cloak over my shoulders before hastening to the door.

"Yes," I lie, trying to keep the lines of worry off of my face as I hurry to the door of the bedroom and crack it open. "I need to speak to my father immediately. The hanging has not taken place yet, has it? It is still morning and you said that it will occur this afternoon, right?"

Estrella nods, still staring at me dubiously as I rush out into the hallway, my hair mussed and my bare feet sliding along the polished wooden floor. I don't know where father is, so I'm going to have to search all around the house for him. A few servants walking calmly up the stairs send me incredulous looks as I go whizzing past them, skimming the parlor for a familiar curly gray wig. Father is nowhere to be seen. Hm. Perhaps he's in the dining hall? It is midday, I believe, and so he might be eating.

I round the corner and hurry to the dining room doors. I usually bother to knock before entering a room, but this situation is too dire for niceties. Jack's life is in grave danger and it's up to me to put a stop to his impending doom. Reaching out, I take hold of the brass handles to the dining hall and thrust them open. To my relief, father is sitting at the end of the long table and is buttering a roll.

"Ah, Elizabeth! I didn't expect you to wake for another few hours still. You certainly had quite the last two days. I see that you're still wearing those navy clothes..." father points out, disapproval in his voice as he skims over the white breeches and matching white shirt that I'm wearing.

Too alarmed about Jack to think about what I'm dressed in, I nod absentmindedly and say, "I hear that Jack Sparrow is to hang this afternoon. I would like to attend the hanging. At what time must we leave the house to attend the event?"

"I had rather hoped that you wouldn't want to frequent the hanging," father sighs, picking up his napkin from his lap and using it to dab at his mouth. "I'm leaving for the hanging in an hour. I suppose that if you've changed into something a bit more appropriate and are presentable by then, you may attend the hanging with me. Would you care for some breakfast?"

"No, but thank you," I reply, food the last thing on my mind as I turn and start toward the door. An hour may seem like a long time, but Estrella takes her time making me presentable. She frets over every little crease in my dress and insists on brushing my hair until it's as smooth as silk. Before stepping out of the doors, I turn back to father and inform him, "I will wait for you in the parlor in an hour from now."

"Yes, I figured that you will be waiting for me there. Very well," father admits a bit grudgingly before going back to his roll.

Once the doors to the dining hall have been shut behind me, I turn and run back up the stairs. Women are not supposed to run, but I assume that since most of the servants are absent, today is an exception. My feet pound against the wooden staircase as I think about what must be done before I'm ready to attend the hanging. I will need a bath, a change of clothes, and my hair must be done. As all of these thoughts cross through my mind, I round the corner and practically slam straight into Estrella.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Estrella exclaims, managing to come to a halt at the very last second to avoid a collision. "Is something amiss?"

"No, but I am in a bit of a hurry. Please fetch me a bath and make quick of it," I request before entering my bedroom to find a dress suitable for the occasion.

While Estrella goes about preparing my bath, I flick through the dresses in my wardrobe and am surprised when none of them catch my eye. I feel like wearing something dark and dramatic. Unfortunately, every dress that I own seems to have a flower pattern or a pastel color to it. Sighing, I decide on a cream-colored dress with lace trimming. Laying the dress down on my bed, I wait for Estrella to alert me when the bath is ready. While I wait, I try to think up a plan that will save Jack. Just then, the door to my bedroom opens and Estrella appears.

"Your bath has been prepared," Estrella informs me dutifully before glancing toward the bed and noticing the dress that I've laid upon it. She claps her hands together in delight and asks, "Would you like to wear that dress today? It is one of my favorites and you always manage to look so grown up in it."

"Yes, I would like to wear it today. I am going to wash quickly so that I don't miss the hanging," I tell Estrella, giving her a hinting look that means that I will require her assistance once again in a few minutes.

"Of course," Estrella nods as I exit my bedroom and head directly to the bathroom.

There are times when I enjoy warm baths, but the situation that I'm in takes out all of the pleasure one might get from bathing. I tear the navy clothes off and cast them into the corner of the room before sinking into the water. Without a second of hesitation, I grab the bar of soap and scrub myself raw. The soap smells like roses. By the time that I've finished washing all of the dirt, grime, and ashes from my body, my skin sparkles and smells like flowers.

It is a relief to finally feel clean. Fetching the towel from the counter, I dry myself off as quickly as I can and hastily pull my shift over my head before throwing open the bathroom door to look for Estrella. As usual, she's waiting for me just outside of the doorway with my cream-colored dress held reverently in her hands. It usually bothers me to have Estrella waiting on me all of the time, but I appreciate her presence today.

My maid follows me into the bathroom and seems to take note of my need to hurry. She helps arrange the dress around me and laces it up tightly, but not to the point of suffocation. I assume that she heard about my trouble with the corset last time I attended a large gathering. Thankful that I won't have to deal with finding a way to breathe as well as a way to free Jack before the hanging, I help Estella smooth the creases in my dress and then go to sit on the stool in front of the mirror while Estrella takes hold of the brush.

As soon as the comb starts untangling the knots in my hair, I'm jerked back in time to two mornings ago when a man's hands were the ones working through my hair. Those were the same hands that tied the medallion around my neck, cut my palm, and laid me down in a bed aboard the Black Pearl. So many different things those hands have done and so many different intentions were behind each and every attention. I sigh outwardly in exasperation, wondering why the captain of the Black Pearl is still haunting my mind!

"Are you alright, Miss?" Estrella asks me in concern, hands pausing in my hair. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, not at all," I reply, knowing that the last thing that I need right now is for Estrella to brush my hair even more slowly than usual. "I was just thinking about something. That's all."

"About what?" the ever curious Estrella asks before realizing that it's out of her place to ask such a question. She falls silent and blushes, adding, "I apologize. You mustn't tell me unless you want to."

Estrella is clearly hoping that I will want to tell her about what is racing through my mind, but she's just going to have to keep hoping. Some secrets are too dark to ever bring into the light. They're meant to stay in the inky darkness until they're eventually swallowed up into oblivion, a mere memory of an event that may or may not have actually occurred.

As I think about this, I absentmindedly turn my head to the right, bearing the exquisite ruby pendant around my neck to the light. I'm not aware of this until Estrella lets out a little gasp of surprise. A hand goes to her mouth as she points at the gemstone hanging against my throat. Looking awed, Estrella asks, "Wherever did you get such a beautiful piece of jewelry from, Miss Elizabeth? Did the Commodore give it to you as a wedding gift?"

"No, the Commodore did not give it to me..." I reply, indirectly avoiding Estrella's question.

My maid still hasn't returned to brushing my hair and continues to ogle the pendant around my neck with coveting eyes. Unable to take her gaze off of the sparkling ruby, Estella goes on, "Whatever man gave you such a gift must treasure you greatly. I've never seen such a beautiful necklace in all of my life!"

I frown at Estrella's exclamation and wonder whether or not she is right. Did Barbossa look at me as a treasure, something more than just a woman to warm his bed for a single night? What would he have done with me if the curse had been lifted with my blood? Would I have been discarded and thrown to the crew or would I have become something more to Captain, perhaps what Lady Genevieve once was to the him?

"So who was it then?" Estrella's nosiness gets the best of her. "It must be someone very wealthy, a duke or a prince perhaps?"

I'm thinking that Estrella really ought to stop listening to exaggerated gossip since Port Royal is not a place where you will find dukes or princes. Luckily, I'm saved from answering her question because a quick rap sounds from the door and my father calls, "Elizabeth, are you in there? The carriage is waiting."

My heart picks up pace as I realize that I'm not ready to leave for the hanging yet and that father might leave without me. Deciding not to inform him that my hair isn't combed, I reply swiftly, "I will meet you in the parlor in just a moment! Please wait for me."

"I will wait, but the sooner we leave, the better," father says, his footsteps fading off into the distance as he goes to wait for me in the parlor. Father is a bit particular when it comes to being on time for public events. Arriving at a ceremony even a few moments late irks him.

Looking up at Estrella, I press her, "We must hurry! Isn't there something that can be done with my hair that won't take an hour?"

Estrella bites her lip and relents, "I suppose that I could put it in a bun."

"Yes, please do that!" I insist, willing her to move quickly.

Distracted by trying to pull my tresses into a bun as quickly as she can, Estrella temporarily forgets about the ruby pendant dangling from my neck. I inconspicuously tuck it underneath my dress once again, wondering not for the first time why I'm still wearing the necklace. It's not doing me much good if nobody can see it. However, for some reason, I feel as if it must stay hidden just like my relationship with Barbossa.

"I don't know about this, Miss," Estrella frowns as she takes a step backward and starts wringing her hands together. "I think that I ought to redo the bun."

I don't even bother to look in the mirror as I reply, "It looks just fine. Thank you for your assistance. I will be joining my father now."

Praying that he hasn't already left without me, I raise my skirts to my ankles and step quickly from the bathroom, leaving a disconcerted Estrella still worrying about my hair. I fly down the staircase until I catch sight of father's familiar gray wig. I let out the breath that I've been holding and slow my pace to a more proper speed. Father will not be pleased to find me running.

I take the last step from the bottom stair to the floor and dip into a quick curtsy for father. The lines in his forehead decrease for a moment as he smiles at me and murmurs, "You look lovely, Elizabeth. Now we really _must_ be going!"

Nodding, I take a step toward the door by father's side. I'm in almost as much of a hurry as he is to get to the hanging although my reasons for it are very different than father's reasons for attending it. Unfortunately, one problem still remains ever present in the front of my mind. I still haven't found a way to ensure Jack Sparrow's safety. Perhaps I can talk to father about it on the way to the hanging.

"Wait!" a voice calls from the staircase.

Wondering what could be holding us up now, father and I both come to a halt and glance over our shoulders at the same time. Estrella is hurrying down the stairs with a hat that matches my dress in her hands. I repress an exasperated sigh. I'm not particularly concerned about my hair, but it is bothering Estrella enough to the point where she thinks that I should wear a hat over it.

I stand still while Estrella stands on her tiptoes and sets the hat on the top of my head before adjusting it to the proper angle. An approving smile crosses her face as she says, "You look perfect!"

"The hat is a nice touch," father admits as he takes my hand and leads me out of the door before we are interrupted yet again, adding, "Let us hope that the hanging hasn't started without us!"

* * *

_Hm, do you think that the hanging might already have started? Review please? :)  
_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**weepingbutterflies: You should definitely dye your hair! I'm regretting not having done it sooner, haha. Have you ever dyed your hair before? I've gotten mine high-lighted several times, but I've only dyed it once.**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good thought! Let's hope that Jack manages to find a way out of it. *crosses fingers for him***

**SurroundedInDarkness: Yay, I have you hooked on this pairing? Awesome! *high fives you* Willabeth never made much sense to me, you know? I think that Will is such a boring character. As for Sparrabeth, I guess that it works, but I like Barbossabeth better just as my personal opinion. I've had better days, you know? I'm down to 63 pounds and I'm just sort of leaving everything in God's hands now. ...Yes, I became a Christian recently. If I die, I wanna go to heaven, you know?  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: I don't think that it's the pills. I'm taking magnesium supplements to help with the food and a prescription drug that my doctor gave me for sleeping. I don't think that she would've given it to me if it causes weight loss.  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Yeah, let's cross our fingers that Lizzie makes it in time! *crosses fingers for her with you* The monkey is still in Port Royal for now, but he joins Jack in DMC like you mentioned earlier. Let's definitely hope that Lizzie isn't forced to marry Norrington. I think that he's a terrible match for her. What do you think?  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII  
**

I cross the fingers of my free hand behind my back as my father ushers me to our carriage, both of us hoping that we will not be late to the hanging. The sky is bright blue, the wind is nonexistent, and the sun is shining brightly. I try to ignore the fact that the lapis lazuli color of the sky reminds me of the eyes of a certain pirate captain. Frowning, I thrust this thought to the back of my mind as I wonder about how long Barbossa will haunt me for. I only spent two days with him, yet, so much happened in those two days. Enough happened so that my life has been turned upsi-down and I am no longer sure about things that I used to be certain about. I thought that living amongst pirates would quench my thirst for knowledge beyond the realms of Port Royal. Unfortunately, experiencing life aboard the Black Pearl has only turned my state of mind from mild confusion to a confounding tumult.

Between thoughts of Jack Sparrow's imminent hanging, my future marriage to the Commodore, and what I went through with Captain Barbossa, I find it hard to think straight as I smooth my skirts and focus on sitting upright next to father. The crack of the whip sounds from just outside of the carriage and is followed the the rhythmic clip clop of the horses' hooves against the cobblestone roads winding from the outskirts of Port Royal to the very heart of the town.

Since I haven't been able to come up with an ingenious plan that will lead to Jack's freedom, I decide to approach the matter in the most direct way possible and clear my throat before turning to father and admitting, "I don't believe that a hanging is necessary today."

"I thought that we might end up engaging in a conversation like this at some point today," father says wryly, sending me a knowing look. "I understand that the criminal may have helped you once or twice over the last two days, but those few good deeds do not redeem him of his other crimes. Jack Sparrow is a notorious hooligan known for committing felonies against the crown."

"Such as...?" I demand, dropping all pretense since father has gotten straight to the point with me. "I highly doubt that he's committed any serious crimes." Jack may have stolen treasure on certain occasions and may have fought to save his life a few times, but he is not a man who goes out of his way to murder.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't particularly want to find out," father frowns, sending me a dark look as he adds, "Perhaps I should have left you home today."

"No!" I interject quickly, fearful that father might turn the carriage around to prevent me from attending the hanging. I meet his dubious gaze with intense eyes and add in a quieter voice, "I merely meant that I do not feel like a hanging is the proper way to deal with a pirate who has assisted in the rescue of a Governor's daughter not just once, but on three occasions."

Truth be told, Jack did indeed save me three times. He saved me from drowning when I fell off of the platform of the Fort during James Norrington's promotion ceremony, he knocked out a murderous pirate about to stab me during the battle between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl, and he fought alongside Will and me during the final scrimmage on the Isla de Muerta.

Father is starting to look a bit guilty and I clutch at the hope that my words are finally having some impact on him. He looks at his shoes uncomfortably and admits, "I do understand where you are coming from, my dear, but we are all bound by the law. The law says that a pirate must hang. It's a simple matter."

"The murder of an innocent life is certainly _not _a simple matter!" I point out indignantly. I change tactics and decide to resort to begging as I implore father, "If this is all because of the law, then change it! You're the Governor of Port Royal. You can change the law or make exceptions to it. If it were not for Jack Sparrow, this carriage would be leading you to my funeral, not to a pirate's hanging!"

"Changing the law is not a simple matter. It takes time, modification, and approval of the king of England," father points out, dashing my hopes. The carriage suddenly comes to an abrupt halt and father sends me a solemn look before adding, "I'm afraid that it is too late for an exception to be made in the case of Jack Sparrow."

My heart starts pounding against my ribcage as I realize that we have arrived at the hanging. I've made no progress in saving Jack's life. Father is as firm about the hanging as ever and I haven't the slightest idea of what else I might say or do to help Jack's case. If only Will was here by my side! He would know what to do on an occasion such as this one. Like me, I'm certain that Will does not believe that Jack should hang after he helped us on the Isla de Muerta.

Mind spinning, I absentmindedly take father's hand and step out of the carriage and back out into the sunlight with him. I squint against the blinding light and find that I'm actually thankful for the hat that Estrella insisted upon me wearing today. Father leads me within the Fort, his hand entwined with mine. I'm surprised to see just how many people have turned up for the hanging. A massive crowd even larger than the group that attended James Norrington's promotion ceremony can be seen swarming just inside of the Fort. Father usually insists on standing at the front of a gathering such as this one, but apparently the prospect of fighting our way to the front of the crowd is too daunting even for him. He spots a familiar face and leads me over to stand beside my future husband.

James Norrington nods briefly at us and sends a stiff smile in my direction. I return his gesture before turning to the center of the Fort. The executioner's block is visible with a noose hanging menacingly right next to Jack Sparrow. Jack doesn't seem too alarmed by this. I'm surprised to see him smile and actually give a little chuckle as the official to his right begins stating his crimes.

I listen carefully to the crimes that are, according to the official, "sinister in nature". Not one of the crimes is considered a felony. Jack is not charged for murder or anything of the like.

"This isn't right," I point out as the official falls silent.

Not wanting me to make a scene, father quickly cuts in, "We are all bound by the law, Elizabeth. If this is going to bother you, perhaps you ought to avert your eyes."

I frown at my father, my frustration building up inside of me. I'm out of plans and the executioner dressed from head to toe in black is approaching Jack and is slipping the noose around his neck at this very moment! Jack stands straight with his nose proudly in the air, completely unashamed of his supposed crimes.

Movement in the crowd from directly in front of us takes my eyes away from Jack for a moment. A hat with a white feather bobbing on top of it is making its way toward us. The face of the figure finally emerges from the thick cluster of people and appears right in front of us. Will!

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth," Will greets the three of us curtly before his eyes find mine. There's an urgency in his gaze that I haven't seen there before. I certainly hope that he has a plan that will save Jack since my mind is failing me at this dire moment. Without taking his eyes from my face, Will says simply, "I should have told you every day from the moment that I met you. I love you."

I don't know what I was expecting Will to say, but it certainly wasn't_ this_. Time seems to stop and all I can do is stare at Will in utter shock. I can feel both my father's eyes and the Commodore's eyes on me as they wait for my delayed reaction to Will's statement. Before I can even think of a proper response, Will turns and starts purposefully pushing his way through the crowd. My heart is racing, but not necessarily from pleasure. I've known all along that Will has fallen in love with me, but where does that leave me? I've already committed myself to the officer standing to my right.

Refusing to meet the Commodore's and my father's questioning gazes, I keep my eyes on Will as he strides through the thick mass of people shouting crassly at Jack. The time everyone has been anticipating has come at last and I haven't thought of anything to do for Jack!

...Wait. Why is Will pushing people out of his way as he makes his way to the executioner's block? His hand is on his sword and I sense determination in his stride as he approaches Jack.

A flash of bright yellow and blue feathers to my left captures my attention. Mr. Cotton's parrot is perched on top of a flag overlooking the Fort. If Cotton's parrot is nearby, then that must mean that Cotton is nearby. If Cotton is nearby, then the Black Pearl must be close at hand! The Fort overlooks the harbor. I assume that Will's plan is to set Jack free and hope that he will seize his opportunity and dive from the platform that I fell off of two days earlier to the waters below. Hopefully, the Black Pearl is nearby waiting for him.

The Commodore's eyes narrow as I finally comprehend the plan. I can tell that he suspects that something is going on. I think quickly and come up with a way to divert my future husband from Will and Jack as the drums start beating and suspense grows thick in the air.

Making exaggerated movements to catch the Commodore's attention, I clutch at my chest and gasp, "I can't breathe!"

I topple over backward and pretend to faint as the drums reach a peak of rapid beating. The sound of the axe falling sounds deadly to my ears. I can't feign unconsciousness for long since I must know Jack's fate. My head bolts up from the ground and I look into the distance to see whether the pirate has been freed or strangled. Unfortunately, it's a bit hard to see from the ground. James Norrington and my father are both sending me confused expressions. The loud noises of clashing weapons sound from the executioner's block. I catch a glimpse of Will fighting against the executioner's axe with his sword. Jack is _not_ hanging from the noose!

As soon as he recognizes the chaos taking place at the center of the Fort, the Commodore leaps to his feet and starts pushing his way through the crowd toward the heart of the disruption. Comprehension dawns on my father's face and he looks heavenwards as if making a silent plea to god to help him with his unruly daughter.

I hasten to my feet and try to gaze over the tall heads in front of me to see what's happening. Jack has been cut free of the ropes binding him and is running toward the platform that will lead to his freedom with Will by his side. I inwardly cheer them onward and follow their progress through the Fort.

_ Please let them get to the platform, please let them get to the platform, please let them get to the platform..._

Father is already making his way through the chaos of people following Jack and Will. I hurry after him and frown when the two men round the corner. I cannot see them anymore and can only wish them luck. I lift my skirt a few inches off of the ground because I don't think that anyone is watching me in this chaos and run after father. The two of us follow in Jack's and Will's footsteps and come to a sudden stop. My heart plummets downward as dread pours over me. Jack and Will are surrounded by navy officers only a few feet away from the platform!

The Commodore pushes his way through the crowd toward the two guilty men and glares down at them, speaking in a patronizing voice as he states, "I admit that I thought we might have to endure an ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you, Mr. Turner. I would have expected you to have learned your lesson after earlier's...escapades."

My father marches up next to James Norrington and joins in frowning at Will as he adds, "I granted you clemency when we returned to Port Royal upon my daughter's request and this is how you thank me? Why throw your lot in with this man? He's a pirate! You know the law."

"Jack may be a pirate, but he is also a good man," Will says resolutely, the feather in his hat blowing proudly in the breeze as he takes a stand. "If the hangman will hang two pairs of boots instead of one this afternoon, then so be it. I regret nothing. At least my conscience will be clear and I will not have the weight of an innocent man's death weighing down on my shoulders."

James Norrington's expression contorts and he points his sword in Will's direction, hissing in a deadly cold voice, "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here between you and Jack," Will replies without missing a beat, refusing to move an inch.

A long silence falls. Suddenly, I know what I must do. I step in between Will and Jack, ignoring the weapons of the navy officers pointed at me as I state, "And this is my place. I cannot watch two men who have rescued my life more than once in the last two days face death. If you are determined to hang two good men, then you must also come up with a third noose."

"Elizabeth! You don't know what you're saying! Lower your weapons at once!" my father exclaims, looking shocked and horrified at my words. When the officers hesitate, my father sends them an icy look and presses, "For goodness' sake put them down!"

The officers' mouths all form thin lines, but they reluctantly heed my father's orders. Now is the time for the Commodore to speak. My fate, Jack's fate, and Will's fate is held in his hands.

* * *

_What do you think that the Commodore will decide to do about Jack, Elizabeth, and Will? Review please? :)  
_


	29. Chapter XXIX

**weepingbutterflies: Hehe, virgin hair is always cool! What's your natural hair color if you don't mind me asking? You'll have to let me know what color hair you decide to dye yours! There are a lot of different options out there. **

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a good prediction! It seems like most of those navy dudes are sticklers, don't you think? :S Thanks so much for reading this!**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Yeah, I guess that is kind of ironic. I'm not really trying to gain weight though, I'm just trying not to drop anymore, you know?  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Yup, Lizzie was in time to save Jack from the hanging! Three cheers for Lizzie, right? Norrington is a decent guy, I agree. Most men during that day probably would've made her marry them whether or not she loved them. What do you think? And yeah, the Governor needs to realize that not everything is about the law! Hope you like this next chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXIX  
**

A long, intense silence falls as everyone in the clearing waits for the Commodore to speak. James Norrington, a usually composed, rigid man, is having a hard time keeping up his composure. He glances at me with hurt only slightly masked in the pools of his forest green eyes. I feel an inward twinge of guilt, but cannot feel too badly for my part in this. All along, the only thing that I've tried to do is save the lives of two innocent men. I agreed to marry James Norrington to save Will's life. I cannot be blamed for my actions.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" the Commodore asks me, a wavering edge to his usually firm voice.

"Yes," I reply quietly, still feeling a bit guilty since I know that I am the reason behind the sorrow etched in the Commodore's face.

"Well, I'm feeling rather good about all of this!" Jack exclaims in his cheerful voice, breaking up the awkward silence. He takes the liberty of walking to the front of our group and nodding at my father, saying, "What do you say, Sir? No answer? I'll let you think on it for a bit." Turning to the Commodore next, Jack gets in his face and points a finger at him, saying, "All you really need to know is that I was rooting for you mate." I start to see Jack's plan as he dances a few steps backward toward the platform behind us. Next, he speaks to me, apologizing gravely, "It would never have worked out between us, dearie. I'm sorry." Taking another step toward the platform, Jack acknowledges the young man to my left and exclaims, "Will! ...Nice hat. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the day that you will remember as the day that you almost caught..."

Now at the edge of the platform, Jack accidentally pitches backward before he can finish his sentence and topples off of the platform and down to the waters below. All of the navy officers immediately rush to the edge of the platform to look down at the pirate now floundering about in the water. Will and I exchange knowing looks, both of us letting out a sigh of relief. Jack will be safe now.

"Sail ho!" a sentry from below the Fort calls up to us as he spots the Black Pearl.

"More pirates," a slightly familiar voice that I recognize as belonging to Gillette sounds from behind me. The freckled face of the Lieutenant turns back to the Commodore as he asks urgently, "What is your plan of action? Sir?"

The Commodore's expression is still strangely contorted. He seems overcome by several different emotions waging inside of him. I know that on the one hand, he would really like to pursue Jack. On the other hand, he wants to take a few moments - or hours - to compose himself. He is clearly upset by how devoted I am to my two friends and could use some time to himself.

Sensing the Commodore's distress and figuring that what is done is done, my father sighs and admits, "Perhaps on the rare occasion - and I do mean the _very_ rare occasion - pursuing the right course of action demands an act of piracy, therefore, piracy in itself can be the right course?"

I never thought that these words would leave my father's lips, yet, he has just suggested that the Commodore give up the chase. James Norrington's expression wavers for another few moments before he reaches a decision. Turning his sword in Will's direction, he says loudly, "Mr. Turner!"

I abruptly bite down on my tongue, not having thought much of what freeing Jack will do to Will. Clasping my cold hands in his warm ones, Will leans down and looks into my eyes, whispering to me before turning to the Commodore, "I will accept whatever punishment is doled out to me. I do not regret my actions. Thank you for your part, Elizabeth."

I want to speak to Will and tell him that I don't regret a single thing either, but he's already turned around and is looking at the Commodore. The two men who have despised each other for quite some time now finally come face-to-face. Taking a deep breath, the Commodore speaks, "I have come to see that you are devoted and diligent in every aspect of your life. I give you and Elizabeth my blessing."

"Thank you," Will says, a small smile lighting up his solemn face.

My eyes widen as sharp, inward shock suddenly hits me like a smack in the face. Does the Commodore mean what I think he means? With a sad sort of smile on his face, James Norrington nods once at Will and me before turning and starting away from the platform.

"Commodore! Wait!" Gillette cries out, his urgency almost comical as he trails the Commodore, adding, "What should we do about Sparrow? Should I assemble the men?"

"There won't be any need for that, Lieutenant. I'm certain that we can afford to give a dilapidated pirate ship one day's head start," the Commodore replies to a disappointed Gillette before disappearing from view. Gillette frowns and purses his lips together at the retreating pirate vessel before taking his own path out of the Fort. The crowd begins to dissemble and Will and I are finally left alone with only my father paying any attention to our interactions.

Father looks helplessly from Will to me before a look of resignation crosses his face. He asks me in a clearly doubtful voice, "So this is the path that you have chosen?" Father gives Will a less than pleased look before directing his gaze back to me, adding, "He_ is_ a blacksmith..."

"No," I reply as I turn to Will and smile up into his beaming face. The moment seems perfectly staged like one of those special moments that I've read about in romance novels. Since we are all alone besides for my father, I take the liberty of lifting Will's hat off of his head and taking a step closer to him so that our lips are only inches apart before I whisper, "He's a pirate."

Looking as if he might be feeling a bit dizzy, father raises a hand to his forehead and steps off of the platform to give Will and me some privacy as he points out, "I'll wait for you by the carriage, shall I?"

I nod absentmindedly, never once taking my eyes from Will's face. I've been kissed before, but I still don't know how to initiate a kiss. When I was with Barbossa that fateful night, I purposefully willed my body not to kiss him. I attempted to remain cold and indifferent to his touch. Although he ended up managing to draw a lot of other things out of me that night, he hadn't been able to make me lose all of my control. I hadn't kissed him back and now I'm unsure whether or not I'm glad for that. Forcing yourself on someone and dragging them along for the course of the night is one thing, but a kiss is different. It seems intimate in a way that making love does not.

I tilt my chin upward and part my lips ever so slightly. I have one arm wrapped around Will's neck and can smell a clean scent coming from his body. Unlike the filthy pirates on the Black Pearl, Will actually has standards. Too shy to press my lips against his, I wait for Will to make the final move. After what seems like an eternity of suspense, he does.

Leaning forward, Will gently brushes his lips against mine, his hands tenderly wrapping around my waist and his eyes closing. I mimic his gesture and allow my eyes to fall shut as well. I wait for something magical to happen, perhaps some inward spark or flame of passion to rise up within me. Nothing of that sort happens though. Instead, I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I can't help but wonder what is wrong with me. Only days ago, I was thinking about how much I would much prefer to marry Will than James Norrington. I still feel that same way, but I don't feel anything from out physical contact. Any moment now I should get butterflies in my stomach and my pulse should start racing. Perhaps I'm not reacting to Will's affections because I haven't put my heart into the kiss. Leaning forward, I am the one who initiates our second kiss. I press my lips firmly, maybe even a bit desperately, against Will's soft lips. He looks a bit taken back by the fervor of my kiss, but continues to kiss me back. The tingles of desire are still evading me and no steady thrum of passion pulses through my veins. I always thought that I loved William Turner, but now I'm starting to believe that I love him as a friend and no more.

As soon as this thought passes through my head, I realize how much sense it makes. Will and I have been childhood friends for a very long time. It makes sense that our bond should be strong, but not exceed that of close friendship. Disappointment floods through me. This should have been a happy moment for me. After all, Jack is free and my imminent marriage to the Commodore has been terminated. Instead of feeling content, I feel crestfallen.

Will and I experiment with kissing for a few more moments, but I'm barely aware of his lips traveling over mine like the whisper of butterfly wings. We don't take things any farther than simple, chaste kisses and I have to admit that I am glad for that. I don't want to ever get myself into another situation where I feel forced into giving myself to a man.

When Will and I finally part, I smile up at him with as much effort as I can muster and murmur, "I ought to return to father. He will be waiting for me."

"Yes, you should return to him," Will nods a bit breathlessly, the light shining in his eyes telling me that, unlike me, he felt something from our kiss. I turn and start to take a step away from the platform when Will suddenly catches my wrist and pulls me back around to face him. Smiling affectionately at me, he murmurs, "I love you, Elizabeth."

I open my mouth, try to force out the words that I know that Will wants to hear, but they refuse to leave my lips. Now matter how hard I try, I can't say that I love him aloud. I feel frustrated with myself for this, but Will seems to take my speechlessness as a good sign. He takes his hat from me, adjusts it on his head, and sends me one last bright smile before disappearing through the crowd.

Left all alone, I decide not to return to father right away even though I just said that is what I plan to do next. Truth be told, I want some time alone with my thoughts. Once I return to the carriage, I will find myself surrounded by father and the servants. When I arrive home, Estrella won't leave my side until many hours later tonight and will pry me for information about the hanging no doubt.

Since the Fort has mostly emptied out at this point and the only people who are within eyesight are the figures of unfamiliar navy officers guarding the Fort, I make my way to the platform and sit down at the edge of it. I suppose that I ought to be more careful by the edge of the platform considering what happened to me the last time that I stood here, but I cannot help myself from perching on the edge of the platform and scanning the waters below for the Black Pearl. There it is, a tiny speck floating along on the white foam of the turquoise blue Caribbean waters.

It seems so strange how that warped, ancient vessel changed my life so much. If the Black Pearl had never come to Port Royal, I would still be immersing myself in pirate lore and trying to avoid giving the Commodore an answer to his marriage proposal. I suppose that I am grateful to the Black Pearl in some ways, but in other ways, I am not so grateful to it.

My confusion of what love really is has become a difficult dilemma for me. The love that I thought that I held for Will turns out not to be love at all. The touch of his hand against mine doesn't create goosebumps on my skin and the feel of his lips against mine doesn't even faze me. Why then, had Barbossa's weather-worn, gnarled hands been able to fling me into an entirely different state of mind? If Will had been my first, would I have reacted toward him the way that I reacted toward Barbossa?

A loud screech from somewhere behind me practically causes me to lose my balance and tip forward into the water for the second time in the last three days. I manage to brace myself by grabbing onto the edge of the platform and steady myself just in time to avoid a dreadful fall.

Turning around to seek out the source of the loud cry, I find none other than Jack the monkey sitting behind me, staring up into my face with big, sad eyes. He's clutching something that looks remarkably like one of the cursed medallions between his greedy hands. Wanting nothing to do with cursed treasure, I make sure not to touch it as I return Jack's look, my expression mirroring his.

"I know that you're sad. I am too," I tell the monkey with a sigh. "I wish that there was some way to go back and change the past, but there's not. I'm sorry."

Jack makes a whining sound and I suddenly feel eyes on me. Turning to my right, I notice one of the navy officers standing guard in the Fort sending me a peculiar look. I suppose that for some reason or another, it isn't proper for a Governor's daughter to sit on a platform and talk to a monkey. Sighing wearily, I force myself to my feet, brush the dirt off of my skirts, and start off in the direction of the carriage where father is waiting for me.

I'm barely aware of my walk through the Fort to the carriage. Several fine people of the town recognize me and curtsy or bow in my direction. I absentmindedly nod at them until I reach the carriage. As one of the servants reaches forward to open the carriage door for me, Jack's eyes light up and he makes a wild dash for the carriage. He misses the carriage entrance by about two inches, which is probably a good thing. Father would not react well to having a cursed monkey inside of his carriage. I thank the servant for opening the door for me, send Jack a sorry look, and settle myself next to father for a long ride home.

* * *

_Do you think that Lizzie's father will try to find her a new husband now that the Commodore has taken back his proposal? Review please? :)  
_


	30. Chapter XXX

**weepingbutterflies: Omg, your natural hair color is red? You are so lucky. I mean, I actually have to pay to have mine dyed red, haha. My natural hair color is an ugly mouse brown shade. xD I'm so glad that I got it dyed.  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: Good point there! Lizzie's father seems like the type to try and set her up on a date, doesn't he? Thanks for the review! :)  
**

**SurroundedInDarkness: I'd try cliff bars, but I don't think that I can stomach them to be honest. I've been having a lot of stomach pain and just got some medicine from the doctor for it, so here's hoping that it works! *crosses fingers* I'm probably eating about 200 calories a day or so? And yeah...I just want to have some peace of mind, especially if I don't make it, you know? **

**Villains' Bad Girl: Well, I got some medicine from the doctor that should help clear up my stomach acid problem, so maybe that will make it easier for me to eat? It's just sort of painful right now.  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: I'm really glad to hear that you liked the chapter so much! It is good that Jack was saved and that nobody was killed. Norrington and Will are both decent men, but they don't match with Lizzie's personality in my opinion. What do you think? We're all sad about Barbossa's death, but you're right, at least he's going to make a reappearance. *nods* Unfortunately, Lizzie's dad is going to give her a talking to in the next chapter. How do you think that will go?  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXX  
**

As I listen to the carriage door slam shut and the crack of the whip used to urge the horses to start plodding back toward father's mansion, I brace myself for the lecture that I'm surely going to have to endure on the way back to the house. Father is no doubt less than happy that I helped set a pirate free, indirectly broke off my engagement to the Commodore, and kissed a blacksmith all in one day. I've done worse things before, but father does not know of these things and I don't plan on telling him about them.

Surprisingly enough, the carriage rolls along in silence for most of the way to the mansion. When we're only a few minutes away from it, father finally turns to me and says wryly, "I'm not quite certain what to tell you about your actions today, Elizabeth. I am glad for your good heart and strong sense of right and wrong. You remind me every bit of your mother. I will admit that I had hoped to see you and the Commodore happily married, but I see now that this match was not meant to be. Perhaps we can look for other suitors for you."

I notice that father purposefully avoids mentioning Will's name. No longer certain that I want to marry Will, I nod and reply, "Perhaps."

Father actually looks surprised by my reaction. He was clearly expecting a firm protest from me. I suddenly feel utterly drained and cannot summon up more than a few words at a time. Even though I've only been awake for a few hours, my last two days have been very eventful and my limbs still ache from running and rowing.

"I'm glad to hear that you agree," father tells me with an odd sort of smile as he reaches over and presses a palm to my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, my dear?"

"I feel a bit tired," I admit not because I hope to race up to my bedroom and devour pirate lore. That is about the last thing that I feel like doing at the moment. I've had more than enough of rum-soaked, roguish pirates in the last few days. It would be best if I could just forget about them and move on with my life.

"You do look tired. It's been two very long days for you. It's no wonder that you're exhausted," father says in what sounds like an reassured voice even though his expression is still dubious. "It would be best for you to spend the afternoon resting. Perhaps I ought to call a doctor to take a look at you just in case something is amiss."

"Oh no, I'm fine. There is no need to call a doctor," I point out hurriedly before father can call on a supposedly educated man who carries around a box of medical instruments that look a lot like weapons to me. I despise doctors since they never respect your privacy. I'm unsure of whether or not a doctor could figure out what happened to me two nights ago by examining my body, but I don't want to take a chance with an examination either way.

"Well, as long as you're feeling alright by morning, I suppose that I will hold off on the doctor. I just don't want to see my only daughter sick, that's all," father says, sending me a kind smile and reaching over to me in the carriage to pat my hand as the horses come to an abrupt halt. Glancing out of the window, father exclaims, "It appears as if we've reached home."

I feel more thankful than usual to look out of my window and see the large, ornately decorated mansion towering above us. Now that the savage pirates from the Black Pearl are dead, there's no need for me to worry about another break in. Father's mansion seems like an impenetrable fortress, which might have something to do with the fact that several guards are stationed around it on the slight chance that Port Royal might be invaded by pirates for a second time.

The carriage door clicks open and father steps out of it, followed by me. It's still a bright, sunny day in Port Royal. The weather seems to mock my stormy mood as I squint against the sunlight and lower my eyes to the ground to keep myself from being blinded. Father nods at the servants on our way to the house. The guards at the entrance of the mansion immediately step to the side when father and I come into view. A servant scurries forward to open the door for us. I prepare myself for a warm welcome inside.

Just as I suspected, Estrella is waiting just within the entrance of the mansion. She dips father a quick curtsy and waits for orders. Father gives her what he considers a smile appropriate for a maid and directs her, "Please take my daughter upstairs. She needs her rest. Make certain that she's comfortable."

"Of course, Governor Swann," Estrella replies, bobbing her head up and down in her haste to obey.

Before I can start after Estrella, my father touches my shoulder to get my attention and hesitates before saying, "If there is anything at all that I can do for you, do let me know, dearest."

"I will. Thank you," I tell father before turning and trailing after Estrella. The only thing that I want to do at the moment is collapse into my bed and sink into the fluffy mattress. Unfortunately for me, I'm sure that Estrella will spend a good portion of time chatting with me before she allows me to rest.

Once the two of us enter my bedroom, Estrella wastes no time in getting me ready for a nap. She stands on her tiptoes to pluck my hat off of my head and tuts as she says, "Even the hat didn't do you any good! Your cheeks are the color of a ripe tomato. You should avoid going out in the sun whenever possible, Miss Swann. It's not good for the skin."

"Yes," I reply mutely as Estrella moves to the back of my gown and starts unlacing it with skilled fingers.

A short silence lengthens between the two of us, but doesn't last for long. Estrella feels the need for constant talk and can't hold back her curiosity, asking, "What happened at the hanging if you don't mind my asking about it? I heard a rumor that the dreadful pirate escaped! It isn't true, is it?"

"It _is_ true," I admit as Estrella hangs my dress up in the cabinet. I can't help but wonder if she's also heard the rumors about the role that I played in Jack Sparrow's escape. Standing firm in regards to my decision from earlier, I point out in a resolute voice, "Jack hadn't committed any crimes that should result in a hanging."

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but he _is_ a pirate, Miss," Estrella points out, looking shocked at my words.

I'm a bit sick and tired of everyone in Port Royal cringing in fear or curling their lips in distaste at the word "pirate". Just like ordinary people living anywhere in the world, there are some good pirates, some bad pirates, and some in between. I'm going to say that Jack is one of the in between pirates.

"He may be a pirate, but he is also a good man who saved my life three times," I say, trying to keep the exasperation out of my voice as I go to my bed and tuck myself under the sheets as a hint for Estrella to leave. To my irritation, she does not leave, but instead stays standing in the middle of the room. Frowning, I ask, "Is there something more that you need?"

"No, of course not!" Estrella says immediately, dropping her eyes to the ground and looking sheepish. She takes one step backward, hesitates, and then pauses before adding, "It's just...well...I've been hearing rumors ever since the hanging took place and I can't help but wonder which rumors are true."

"What other rumors have you been hearing?" I ask Estrella, my forehead creasing as I wonder if Will and I are the talk of the town. I certainly hope not.

"I've heard that you're no longer engaged to the Commodore and that he gave you and that young Turner fellow his blessing," Estrella blurts out. Her curious eyes search my face as she asks, "Is it true that you're no longer engaged to the good Commodore?"

"It is true, yes," I say, feeling like I've given Estrella the same answer to her last several questions.

"But, Miss!" Estrella protests, eyes practically bugging out of her head and her voice one of alarm as she tries to overcome her shock. "Why would you do such a thing? Your father certainly won't let you marry a blacksmith. Now that you are no longer engaged, who do you hope to marry?"

I don't bother to repress a sigh as Estrella presses me with another heavy question that I hadn't thought of earlier. Some girls are married off as young as thirteen or fourteen. At seventeen years of age, my father is certainly going to want me married imminently. If not to the Commodore than it will be to some other fine, wealthy gentleman. I need to give up the notion of marrying for love.

"I don't know and I'd prefer not to think of this now," I tell Estrella, deciding to get straight to the point. "I'm awfully tired."

"I'm sure that you are. I just hope that you've made the right decision, Miss Swann," Estrella says, sending me one last doubtful look before stepping out of my bedroom and clicking the door shut behind her.

I mostly expect the door to open again two seconds later like it has a tendency to do when Estrella feels like being nosy. Thankfully, the door stays shut and I'm left in peace. My eyelids immediately close and I try to still my racing mind. Estrella has a good question. Who am I to marry now? A stab of apprehension hits me hard in the stomach as I realize that perhaps I should have been grateful for the Commodore's proposal. What if father tries to marry me off to an older man or a distasteful man?

My heart starts thudding loudly against my chest. Taking a deep breath, I try to steady myself. Father won't do something like this. He will choose a kind, gentle man for me to marry. Although I will not love him, I will dedicate myself to my future husband like I am expected to do. I only hope that he doesn't look at me in scorn when he realizes that I'm not a virgin. At this thought, the pendant that Barbossa gave me falls heavily against my chest as if to remind me that one certain man has already marked me as his own.

Somehow or the other, I manage to fall asleep despite the turmoil flooding through my mind. When I wake, it is a brand new day and the sun is smiling cheerfully at me from just outside of the window. For the first time ever, I am not happy to see the sun and do not greet the new day with a smile. What is there to look forward to? I no longer feel the need to overwhelm myself with pirate lore, there isn't much in the town that I wish to do, and even the possibility of seeing Will isn't enough to rouse me out of bed. I can't help but think that things will feel awkward between us after yesterday.

The next day turns into two days and two days quickly turn into a week. I don't find myself doing much of anything at all. I stay in my room most of the time and only go out when father asks me to. Although I don't feel like I'm going to collapse from exhaustion whenever I get out of bed, I still find that I'm tired a good portion of the time. Getting dressed is a hassle. It's easier to stay in my nightgown when I can. Even making myself presentable for dinner doesn't seem worth the effort.

I've skipped dinner for four nights in a row now and am sitting on my bed with my stitchery on my lap. Estrella likes to think that I'm doing something and not just sitting in bed all of the time, so I always pick up my stitchery and pretend to be working diligently on it whenever she opens the door.

Tap, tap, tap! There's a faint knock at my door, alerting me that I have a visitor. I'm still in my nightgown and am not quite sure of the time. Quickly finger combing my hair, I sit up straight and feign working on my stitchery as I call through the door, "Yes?"

Creak! The door to my bedroom is pushed open and father steps in. He smiles at me, but his eyes are dark and there are more wrinkles etched into his face than usual. Striding over to my bedside, he asks, "Still in bed, my dear? It's awfully late in the day and you haven't come to supper for the last four nights. Frankly, I'm quite worried about you. Have you lost your appetite?"

Truthfully, I am actually a bit hungry. It just seems like such a daunting task to call the maids up to my room to help me dress and arrange my hair. Shaking my head, I say, "No, I've just been feeling rather tired lately, that's all. It's nothing to worry about."

"I understood why you were feeling tired for the first few days after the horrid ordeal with the pirates, but it's over a week later and you're still not caught up on your sleep," father says, eyebrows knotting together. "Won't you join me for dinner tonight? There are some things that I'd like to discuss with you."

My heart sinks at father's words. I have a very good idea what sorts of things he'd like to talk to me about. He will want me to get out of bed and urge me to participate in more activities. He will also want me to join him for dinner more regularly, meaning every night. Lastly, there's the matter that I'm still unmarried to tackle. Father will certainly wish to talk to me about suitors.

Feeling my stomach sink and my appetite evaporate, I nod and say, "I will meet you in the dining hall as soon as I can."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you then. I will call the maids up to your room to help you dress," father says, sending me one last worried look before leaving the room.

* * *

_Hm, do you think that Lizzie is sick? Review please? :)  
_


	31. Chapter XXXI

**weepingbutterflies: Hehe, it is kind of weird how we end up with certain traits, isn't it? I ended up with blue eyes and both of my parents have brown eyes. Crazy, right? I'm sure that your skin and hair is beautiful though! Are you tan then, I'm guessing?  
**

**Saints-Fan-12: That's a really good prediction! I'd say that you're right on with that thought! Thanks for commenting. :)  
**

**SurroundedInDarkness: That's good advice. I tend to lose weight kind of constantly. It feels like I'm on a steady spiral downward because it hurts to eat more and I feel guilty whenever I eat. I sort of have peace about it now though as strange as that might sound. I'm actually living with my parents again. They've been super sweet and respect my decisions regarding the food. If I can't get out of this, they understand. Honestly, I haven't seen any movies lately. I'm getting a new kitten though, so that's exciting! I am looking forward to Potc 5, but it doesn't come out for a while, does it? Anyway, enough of me, how have you been? :)  
**

**Villains' Bad Girl: Stomach acid definitely causes problems, I agree. I have two different kinds of meds now, so I hope that one works. And I don't respond to them because they don't make sense to me or have anything to do with the story.  
**

**OnePirateWolf96: Yeah, I'm not really a fan of Estrella either. I never particularly liked her. How about you? That's a very good thought! Lizzie's sick feeling could definitely have to do with her night with Barbossa. *nods* Lizzie is best suited for a pirate! I think that's all that there is to it! xD Let's hope that her father doesn't try and get her to marry some creep. I agree that she looked unhappy at the beginning of DMC though. Do you think that her unhappiness had to do with things other than the rain? Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XXXI  
**

I prepare myself mentally for my inevitable talk with father. Most likely, I will end up giving him my usual tangle of lies to sate his worry. Lately, I've felt rather out of sorts and oddly depressed. Before my escapade on the Black Pearl, I had a burning hope for a future adventure. Now, that hope has shriveled up and died. I know what adventure is like, and although the prospect of it still excites me, I am now looking reality in the face. I am the Governor's daughter and I am soon to marry and become the wife of some wealthy gentleman. Adventures have come to an end for me. I need to be grateful for what I have because things could always turn much worse. Yet, without hope for a better future, I feel downright miserable.

The door bursts open and Estrella bustles inside of the bedroom in her usual business-like manner. She clicks her tongue at me and says, "I _did _tell you yesterday that your father was missing you at dinner. You can't blame him for worrying about you. He thinks that you're unwell, but I think...well, it's not my place to say."

My eyes narrow as I slip out of bed and pad to the center of the room, fixing Estrella with a sharp gaze as she selects a dress for me to wear. Unwilling to let this go without a comment, I press the maid, "What do you think? Tell me. You've gotten me curious now."

Estrella turns to me with wary eyes as she stands behind me and slips a simple, sea foam green gown over my head. It's an odd shade, but it's simple and will do for tonight. As she begins to lace up the dress, Estrella admits, "I think that something happened to you that night that you spent with the pirates. They did dreadful things to you, didn't they?"

I bite my tongue, surprised at just how close Estrella has come to the truth. I wonder what she means when she says "dreadful things". Is she referring to torture or something much more confusing and life scarring than that? What Barbossa did to me, well, it wasn't exactly dreadful. Besides for the momentary burst of pain that I felt when he shattered my innocence, what we - no, what he - did wasn't all that unpleasant. I decide to point this out and murmur, "Not that dreadful..."

"Pardon me, Miss, but having to spend a night on a ship full of savage pirates sounds like a nightmare to me!" Estrella exclaims as she takes the brush from my nightstand and begins to untangle my tresses, murmuring, "Nobody can blame you for feeling a bit melancholy, but perhaps you do want try and cheer up for your father's sake. He is thinking about sending for a doctor, I hear."

I wince, but not from Estrella pulling a snarl in my hair. The constant threat of having to see a doctor seems to always lie heavily on my shoulders these days. I suppose that I really am going to have to put a little more effort than normal into convincing father that I'm feeling just fine. Perhaps I should go out a bit more and join father for more meals just to conceal my inner sorrow.

Estrella decides to leave my hair down and allows it to flow long and loose over my shoulders. I'm quite grateful for this since hair curling takes quite a bit of time. I follow the maid out of my bedroom, through the hall, and then down the stairs to the dining room. Servants immediately scatter when they see me, always in a hurry to get out of my way. They come to a halt when I pass them and either incline their heads to me or curtsy. I have been given so much in this life. Why am I so dissatisfied?

Estrella leaves me at the door to the dining hall and goes off to join a group of chattering maids at the far end of the parlor. I notice that a few of them send long, sideways glances over in my direction. I suddenly can't enter the dining room soon enough and quickly grab hold of the brass doorknobs. The maids are talking about me. I'm certain of it from the way that they're looking at me.

Ducking into the dining room and hastily pushing the doors shut behind me, I dip into a quick curtsy for my father and suddenly feel very faint. I almost lose my balance and am forced to throw out an arm to keep myself from pitching to the ground. My hand makes contact with the wall and I'm able to save myself from a dreadful fall. As I steady myself, I can hear the scrape of father's chair against the floor as he hurriedly stands up and rushes over to me, enveloping one of my hands in his.

"Elizabeth! Are you quite alright?" father asks in concern as he slowly leads me over to the dining table.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply a bit weakly, not quite sure if I really am fine or not. Perhaps I am getting sick...

Looking down, I find myself at one of the chairs in the dining room and sink down upon it. Father is eying me intently. I figure that I ought to focus on the food for now and at least pretend to have an appetite so he doesn't send for a doctor. Unfortunately, a horrible smell is coming from the center of the table. The acrid scent makes my stomach flip over. Steering clear of the foul smelling dish, I reach for the bowl of freshly baked rolls to my right and then reach for the butter.

"I'm worried about you, Elizabeth," my father says, getting straight to the point. "Ever since we arrived back in Port Royal, you've been acting differently."

"I've just been tired, that's all," I say as calmly as I can, trying to not let the awful odor coming from the center of the table bother me too much. "I apologize for not attending dinners with you over the last few nights."

"You needn't apologize for that. I understand. I just want to do everything that I can to help you, that's all. You _are_ my only daughter," father points out, trying to smile at me even though the smile gets lost in his eyes and his lips come to form more of a grimace than a smile.

Silence falls between us. I nibble at my roll and force myself to swallow. The foul smell is causing me to feel almost dizzy. Unable to help it, I glance toward the center of the table, seeking the source of the odor as I ask father, "What is it that I'm smelling?"

"Ah, that would be duck a la orange. It's a fine French dish that we've eaten before. Would you like me to hand you the platter? I had it prepared for you because it is one of your favorite dishes," father points out with a smile.

It's horrible enough to be stuck in a room with this vile smell in my nose, but the thought of actually having to eat the food that it's coming from is utterly repulsive. I'm unable to repress the look of disgust on my face as I shake my head fervently and reply, "No, but thank you."

"Hm," father muses, looking at me thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, it may have been the Commodore who had a hankering for duck a la orange. Are there any foods that you'd like to request for dinner, Elizabeth? The cook can prepare just about anything as you know."

I'm about to shake my head and say that anything is fine, but stop myself before I go through with this. I might as well request something that doesn't smell as redolent as the duck a la orange. After a moment of consideration, I realize that glazed ham sounds rather delectable. The more that I think of it, the more that I come to want it.

"How about glazed ham?" I propose as I continue picking at my roll.

"I'm certain that can be arranged," father nods as he takes a rather large bite of the duck a la orange on his plate and chews it slowly. He hesitates and I can already tell that bad news is awaiting me. Sending me an almost sorry look out of the corners of his gentle gray eyes, father says, "I've given you over a week to recover from the situation with those awful pirates, but unfortunately some matters must be faced sooner than later. The Commodore, as you know, is no longer seeking your hand."

My stomach tightens and I start to feel queasy. Setting the remains of my roll down, I reply apologetically, "I am sorry, father."

"No, no, you mustn't be sorry about it," father waves away my apology with his napkin. "I would have liked to see you and Mr. Norrington happily married, but I must admit that you two didn't seem to click in the way that I had hoped you might. I know that you would prefer not to marry soon, but you know that any young women who is unwed by her mid twenties is shamed. It is better for you to marry sooner than later. You understand this, don't you, daughter?"

"I understand," I nod since it is common knowledge that most respectable women are married by age twenty.

"Good," father sighs in relief as he reaches across the table to bring a bowl of green bean casserole closer to him. Plopping a large dollop of the casserole onto his plate, father says, "I'm certain that you will understand my reasoning for your future then. I have arranged a meeting between you and Theodore Groves. He is a lieutenant and not a commodore, but he comes from a wealthy family and seems like quite a gentleman from what I know of him. Perhaps you've met him?"

I rack my brain for any men named Theodore Groves, but come up blank. The only navy officer that I know by name is Gillette. To me, all of those nameless men in red jackets with their stiff, unsmiling expressions and cold eyes all look the same. I hope that Theodore Groves knows how to smile at the very least.

"No, I have not met him," I shake my head, the queasiness in the pit of my stomach getting worse by the moment. "I assume that you have?"

"Yes. We've talked a few times. I am going to have the carriage bring you to his home at the edge of Port Royal tomorrow afternoon. You will meet him over a cup of tea. I hope that this is acceptable to you," father says, looking nervous once again about my reaction.

Knowing that I will have to marry a man sooner or later and that it might as well be to a man father that thinks will be a good match for me, I don't bother to protest. Instead, I nod and reply, "It is."

Father's face relaxes as he smiles over at me and says, "Thank you. I'm very proud of you, Elizabeth. You're acting very mature about this. I have to admit that I was afraid that I was going to have some difficulties getting you to visit the good Lieutenant tomorrow. Would you like me to stay with you during tea or would you prefer to have some time alone with Mr. Groves?"

"I would take pleasure in having both your company and Mr. Groves' company at tea time," I say, suddenly shivering as I realize how similar my words are to the words of a man from the past.  
_  
But all of the pleasure of company in the world could not slake our lust...  
_  
The ring of Barbossa's accented voice is still clear in my head. No matter how hard I've tried to put the past behind me, I think of the Captain often. It's odd how I've barely thought about Jack Sparrow since his escape, yet, I seem to have memorized every word that Barbossa ever said to me.

"Elizabeth?" a voice says from what seems like a long ways away.

Wondering how many times father has had to say my name to get my attention again, I quickly jerk my head up as I snap out of my reverie and reply apologetically, "Yes?"

"I was merely saying how I will join you and Mr. Groves tomorrow at tea time, but you seemed a bit...distant," father points out, choosing his words carefully. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to retire to your bedroom after supper so that you can be well rested for your meeting with the Lieutenant tomorrow."

Sleep always seems like something to be cherished these days. I immediately grasp at the idea and snatch it up, nodding vigorously as I say, "That sounds like a very wise idea, father. In fact, I am done eating, so I think that I will retire to my bed chambers now so that I am prepared for tomorrow."

"I hope that you are able to rest well, daughter. You need your strength," father says, still looking worried for me as he turns his gaze from the duck a la orange on his plate to my face. "Goodnight."

I bid father goodnight as well before getting to my feet and stepping toward the door. Although I try to take my time and make my steps small and ladylike, I'm tempted to flee to the door. The smell of the duck a la orange is nauseating! I can't believe that I possibly liked that dish before. Father must have indeed been mistaken about that. I'm certain that it must have been the Commodore who liked the dish. I cannot even imagine eating such a foul smelling food.

Shuddering with disgust, I step out of the dining hall and into the parlor with a grimace on my face. As usual, Estrella is right outside of the dining hall doors. I wonder if she's been eavesdropping. I wouldn't put it past her not to eavesdrop. Although it is clearly a rude thing to do, Estrella does have a knack for picking up on all of the the Port Royal gossip and I have always wondered how she manages this. Perhaps eavesdropping is her secret.

"Are you quite alright, Miss? You look like you must be smelling something awful," Estrella says, immediately picking up on my discomfort as the two of us start toward my bedroom together.

"I'm smelling duck a la orange," I reply ruefully. "I suppose that it isn't so bad, but it isn't exactly a pleasant scent."

"I never thought that it was so bad myself, but everyone has different tastes," Estrella replies, always one to insert her own opinion on a situation whenever possible. I realize that she must have been eavesdropping on the conversation that I had with my father since the maid leads me straight up to my bedroom and starts unlacing my dress once the door is shut, murmuring, "I'm supposing that you will want to rest as soon as you can. You have a big day tomorrow."

It does irk me a bit that Estrella was listening in to every word that father and I exchanged over dinner, but I decide not to chastise the maid and instead use her knowledge of gossip to my advantage. Raising an eyebrow, I ask her, "What can you tell me about Theodore Groves?"

* * *

_How do you think that the meeting between Lizzie and Groves will go? Review please? :)  
_


	32. Update

**Hey guys! First of all, I just want to say thank you all for being such amazing readers, supporters, and friends of mine! As most of you know, I've been battling an eating disorder for close to five years now. At this point in my life, I'm going to take some time off of and spend some time with my family. I've recently become a Christian, and at this point, I'm just praying for God's will to be done. This is a bit of a scary time for me, but I believe that He has a plan for me and I hope that I have a place with Him in heaven when my time is up. Like I said earlier, you've all been the best of friends to me and I can't thank you enough for your support. I'll be praying for you all and I love you all so much. Thank you for understanding. :)**


End file.
